


Glory of (the sluts of) Beacon

by smutwriter999



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Futanari Blake, Glory Hole, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal, smut with barely any plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutwriter999/pseuds/smutwriter999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barely any plot. Just fulfilling my fantasies and in the process creating content that I haven't seen yet. Mostly just girls slutting it out at gloryholes. It has some ships in it, but they're not the focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Characters that are mentioned but not present will all appear in due time.

Ruby was walking through the crowded streets of Vale, carrying a bag full of bought supplies for Crescent Rose and some surprise gifts for the rest of her team. Those gifts had to do with their weapons, of course. She was alone because nobody from her team had free time. At least that’s what they said when she asked all of them to come with her.

It saddened her slightly, but it was nothing she didn’t hear before. Though it did sting, especially the way Weiss told her off. One would expect that after the time the two spent together, dating, Weiss would be more honest and not try to hide her disinterest in Ruby’s hobby behind a lie.

Ruby would much prefer to be told straight up that her hobbies don’t interest her teammates, though she wouldn’t really understand how a hunter or huntress in training would possibly be able to work without being at least a _little_ bit of a weapons freak.

Being alone had its perks, though. She was able to swoon over all the different types of Dust rounds the store had in stock without being yelled at for her infatuation. Which just _might_ have been the reason she spent four hours in that store instead of the usual twenty minutes she’d spend if she wasn’t alone.

That in itself would not be a problem, but in that time, Ruby drank quite a lot of water, which was now filling her bladder to the brim, making it sorta hard for her to walk normally. However, she was still in the district of Vale where there were no bars, which was a problem. And even more of a problem was that she spent her money on ammunition and other stuff for her sweetheart, so she would not be able to use the bar bathroom anyway, since she would not be able to pay for the drink every bar in Vale demanded in order to be allowed to use their bathrooms.

She could have tried to use her Semblance to arrive at Beacon quickly, but the last time that happened, she was a mess by the time she arrived. Nothing too brutal, just not clean enough to feel comfortable. She was not in the mood to repeat that mishap any time soon.

Out of options, she started looking around for some public place that had a bathroom and would not charge her for using it. If it would have gotten too bad, she would find a secluded corner somewhere, as unhygienic as that would have been.

Other than the Dust store she left about a minute ago, the only public institution in the immediate area was a bookstore of some sort. She knew that the Dust store didn’t have bathrooms for customers, and she doubted a bookstore would have one, but she decided to ask anyway.

She entered the store and the clerk seemed happy to see her.

“Hello!” Ruby greeted when she got to the clerk. After being returned the greeting, she continued. “I know it’s a long shot, but does this bookstore have a toilet or something?”

She could have sworn that his eyes lit up for a moment. “Yes, as a matter of fact we do have a bathroom. It’s in the back, behind that door over there,” he pointed at the door to their right. “The middle room is for girls, as you’ll see.”

“Thank you!” Ruby had to admit, she was slightly surprised that a book store would have a toilet, but she guessed they must have a reading room there too, so the toilet would be there just to serve customers that came there to read.

After settling in the room the clerk told her to use, she noticed that it was actually quite large for a toilet. Sure enough, there was a toilet bowl and a sink, but the room itself was way bigger than a public toilet had any right to be. She also noticed that the walls seemed to be done poorly because there were four or so fist-sized holes in them. She paid them no mind since they were far away enough that even if someone would peek through those, they would not be able to see her doing what she was about to.

When she finished her business, she flushed and washed her hands. She was just about to leave when she heard someone knocking on the other side of the wall. _They must be checking if the toilet is taken. Why aren’t they using the door, though?_ She decided to knock on the wall to tell whoever was on the other end that the stall is definitely taken.

What happened next made her stand completely still, momentarily petrified by the scene.

Through one of the holes in the wall came a man’s penis, already erect. For a minute, Ruby didn’t know what to do. The penis was tempting her, though. Her only sexual encounters up to now were lesbian ones, with Weiss. But she was intrigued as to how being with a man would feel like. Was it really okay for her to do it like that, though? With some anonymous man sticking his penis through a hole in the wall of a bookstore toilet? And without Weiss’ prior consent?

She took a moment to ponder how furious would Weiss be if she found out and whether she’d be more angry if it was some anonymous person or someone she knew. _Then again,_ Ruby thought, _she did tell me she wants to try a man too. And if I hate it, I can just keep it a secret, as bad as lying to a lover might be. I can have one little secret._

Intrigue taking the lead away from reason, Ruby’s hand extended towards the hard cock in the wall. She reached it just as the man on the other side tried to take it away, seemingly fed up with waiting for Ruby to start working on it. He quickly shoved it back through the hole when feeling a finger graze the surface of it, though. It felt warm and hard, but still oddly soft to her touch.

Ruby slowly ran her hand up and down the shaft as she was kneeling next to it. Curious and oddly aroused, she started using both hands, one to run along the shaft and the other to play with the head. The strokes became slightly faster after a while, reaching a stable and relatively fast tempo.

 _Should I just keep going like this or use my mouth too?_ She decided to stick to hands only, at least for her first time. She switched her position, keeping her left hand on the shaft and moving the right one to massage the balls. _Gently,_ she reminded herself, _these are supposedly super sensitive._

The man on the other end started breathing quickly and a drop of some colourless liquid appeared on the cock’s head. Ruby was looking at it inquisitively and a few strokes later, the man knocked on the wall again. _What does that mean?_ She kept on stroking and was immediately rewarded by semen streaming from the man’s penis straight on Ruby’s corset, a few small drops aimed high enough to land on the bare skin of her cleavage. Surprised, Ruby noticed the liquid was warm and didn’t feel unpleasant at all.

She got frightened after the spurt, though, so she released it, allowing it to freely convulse and shoot wherever. One of the stray bullets struck her on the chin, making her jump back slightly.

As the penis stopped shooting, the man withdrew it with no words and Ruby then heard the sound of jeans zipping up and the man leaving the room, but not before shoving his hand through, holding a 10 lien banknote. Puzzled, Ruby took the money and said “Thanks.” She heard a chuckle before the man left for good.

After putting the money in her bag, she started pondering. _This liquid on my chin… I’ve seen some girls drink it in some movies Yang keeps on her scroll. Should I do it too?_ Slowly, she pulled one finger up, collecting a bit of semen on it and bringing it to her mouth, where she left it dangling for a moment, wondering whether she should do it or not.

Curiosity got the better of her and soon the liquid was on her tongue. Her first instinct was to spit it out due to a mixture of bitter and salty taste that was nothing like the sweets she loved. But she forced herself to keep it in, like those girls in those movies, and swallowed hard. Upon swallowing, she didn’t feel as bad as when it hit her tongue, so she smiled and pick up the remainder of the semen on her chin to give it the same treatment. She noticed the liquid staining her clothes, though, and decided it would probably be for the best if she were to undress and be naked for the time she’d spend there.

And spend some time there she would, as just as she thought of that, another knock was heard, this time from the other side of the room. She didn’t have enough time to undress, so she settled on undressing while “working”.

Which meant she’d have to take the penis in her mouth. Was she ready for it?

After knocking to confirm she was indeed free, a penis slightly smaller than the one before showed up. _That’s good, right? Means it will fit in my mouth easier, right? You do it sorta like a lollipop, right?_ She gave it a tentative lick.

The moment her tongue grazed the penis, something inside Ruby clicked. A feeling she couldn’t quite identify. It was similar to what she felt with Weiss, but still different in a way. She _wanted_ that cock in her mouth, and she wanted it in that precise moment.

She hungrily took the head in her mouth, embracing it fully and licking it. While she was doing that, she started undoing the laces of her corset. She let out a moan that was muffled by the penis filling her mouth. The sound sent vibrations up the man’s body and he grunted silently. Ruby took that as a sign that she was doing a great job.

After she successfully untied the lace of the corset and slid it down her waist, she became braver in her ministrations, taking more and more of the shaft in her mouth until she fit almost all of it in her mouth. The head grazed the back of her throat and made her choke a little, so she pulled out with a gurgle. _Not all the way then._ Her mouth quickly returned to work on the shaft, just not as deep as before.

There she was, Ruby Rose, on her knees, half naked, bobbing her head up and down an anonymous person’s penis and thoroughly enjoying herself. In fact, she enjoyed it enough that her hands started roaming around her body, one finding a spot on one of her perky and cute boobs while the other tried to get under the skirt. All the while doing that, Ruby was moaning in pleasure and excitement at this new sensation. She felt so slutty doing that, yet she loved it and didn’t want to stop. Eventually she let go of her boob and added that hand to the penis, running it up and down where her mouth couldn’t reach.

The moans on the other side of the wall have also intensified and before long, there was a knock on the wall, followed by a groan of pleasure as Ruby didn’t take her mouth off the cock, but instead just braced for the stream of sperm about to come.

And come it did. In a couple spurts, Ruby’s not well versed mouth was full of the thick white liquid and before she could swallow it all, it started leaking out, further staining her dress. She cursed in her mind before collecting herself enough to swallow at least the remainder of the sperm.

When she pulled the cock out, she gave it a few tugs before kissing the cockhead and whispering a silent “Thank you,” which was followed by the cock removing itself from the hole and a 20 lien note taking its place. Ruby decided to be cheeky and took the note with her teeth.

“You’re a good girl,” the voice on the other side said, “will you ever be here again?”

Ruby didn’t know how to react for a second. She quickly replied “I honestly don’t know.”

“Oh well. Then all that remains for me is to hope you will be back one day. Do you have much experience with this kind of thing?”

“It’s actually my first time here and only the second penis ever,” Ruby shyly admitted.

“Doesn’t show, to be honest. You suck well.”

“Thanks?”

The man chuckled again. “Here, to maybe help you in your decision about coming back.” Ruby saw another 20 lien note come through the hole.

“Thank you so much, sir,” she replied with an enthusiastic voice before taking the money.

“Don’t thank me. Just keep being a good girl.”

With those words, he zipped up his pants and left. Ruby immediately went about undressing herself before the next person would come. At that moment she was determined to take at least three more. There was still a slight pang of guilt weighing her down, though. In that moment she was, impossible to say it otherwise, a slut, a whore, making unknown men orgasm for money. She felt dirty, but at the same time, she wanted nothing more than suck another cock. The only way she could feel better about the whole thing would be if Weiss was with her there, either helping her pleasure the men or pleasuring her.

She just finished undressing herself to the point she only wore her black panties peppered with red roses when another knock was heard. She walked to the hole and returned the knock. This time, though, it wasn’t a penis that came out of the hole, but a hand. Puzzled, Ruby looked at it for a moment.

“Come on, just a feel.”

 _Oh, so that’s what he wants._ She offered him her pussy through the panties and he immediately started rubbing the flesh through the cloth.

The feeling of fingers massaging her pussy through her panties was one of Ruby’s favourite ones. She could never last long without moaning when that happened. That time was no exception. After the ministration barely started, she let out a cute moan, followed by a sound of approval from the other side of the wall.

A little later the man stopped rubbing her and tugged at her leg in a way that let her know he wanted her to turn around. She gingerly did and immediately later felt her butt gently slapped. She responded with a hitched breath and an “Mmm.”

After a few gentle slaps, the man got brave enough. “Do you want me to take that?”

Ruby didn’t really know what that meant. “W-What do you mean?”

“I mean, would you like me to fuck you?” The voice wasn’t demanding, it was pleasant and soothing. It was not something Ruby was prepared for, though. Not to mention she didn’t bring condoms.

“I’m sorry, sir, but no,” was her reply.

The man let out a disappointed sigh. “Oh well. Maybe next time then.”

“Yes.”

He resumed kneading her butt cheek for a while before Ruby remembered something.

“I can still do it with my mouth if you want.”

“Sure thing, honey, just let me feel this amazing butt of yours a bit more, if that’s all right.”

“S-Sure.”

The compliment made her feel better, even though she heard about her butt’s beauty from Weiss a few times before. It made her believe that Weiss wasn’t just saying that to make her feel good though, and that felt so good. So good, in fact, that Ruby was semi-reconsidering the denial of sex with this stranger. But she decided in the end that it would not be that day.

The hand disappeared back through the hole and Ruby turned around, kneeling while doing so, in anticipation of a penis.

What came through the hole was a penis bigger than both she took that day. She commended her undying wisdom that she decided not to pop her cherry with a monster like that.

She first put both hands around it and while her hands were not small, the overlap of her hands wasn’t large at all. With wide eyes, she approached it with an open mouth and her tongue dangling out of it.

She did another thing she saw on Yang’s scroll, namely, she licked the shaft from the stem up, momentarily stopping at the head to give it a lap or two before taking the head in her mouth. She started sucking on it, like on a lollipop, and ran her hands up and down the shaft. Her eyes shut automatically as she took in the feeling of giving a blowjob.

She moaned, making the other guy hold his breath for a second, then she moved one hand on his balls and started gently rubbing them while still stroking the shaft up to the head with the other.

As she got braver and started putting some of the shaft in her mouth too, the hand stroking it  moved to her pussy, rubbing her through the panties and before long, she was a wet, moaning mess.

That’s not to say the man was calm either. He was breathing heavily and letting out grunts and moans of pleasure and soon Ruby felt something appear on the head of the penis. She tasted it and it was sorta like sperm, just a bit different still.

A knock on the wall. This time, Ruby was determined to swallow the whole load. She stopped bobbing her head up and down the shaft and only stroked it with one hand. She kept the head inside her mouth, though, as she didn’t want to spill any of this man’s seed. She felt her mouth filling up almost immediately after and she held her breath and let it shoot all it had. When the penis was done, she pulled it out of her mouth, but didn’t release the grip on the shaft. She rolled the sperm around in her mouth for a moment before gulping it down all at once.

 _I guess once you get used to the taste, it isn’t that bad._ She stroked the penis in her hand absentmindedly, thinking about how she actually liked the taste of it by then.

To her, it only felt like she stroked the penis a few times, but a knock on the wall brought her out of her trance and she automatically opened her mouth right in front of the head. Sure enough, it started shooting again. Ruby let out a throaty laugh as she felt her mouth filling up again.

After she swallowed the second load, she, like with the previous penis, kissed the head and said her thanks before letting it go.

“You’re really something, girl. Here, you deserve it.”

She couldn’t believe her eyes when the 200 lien note appeared through the hole. “T-Thank you v-very much, s-sir, y-you’re very gen-generous,” she managed to stutter out.

“Nah,” the man waved it off. “Good service gets good pay. Stay a great girl, until next time!”

She heard the zipper, the door opening and closing almost immediately after.

_Until next time. Will there be a next time? I’ll try to bring Weiss with me if there is a next time._

She was debating taking her panties off, but in the end settled for having them on. She preferred masturbating over the panties anyway, as the fabric applied more friction to her clitoris.

Waiting for her next penis, she started rubbing herself while silently moaning as she was already quite wet. And she was building up so nicely, her moans started getting louder and louder, she was so close to her orgasm she could almost touch it when a knock on the wall brought her back to reality. She quickly responded and took the position at the hole, never breaking her contact with the pussy.

The penis that came through was nothing special. It was definitely smaller than her last one and most likely the first one too. She didn’t care, though. All she cared about in that moment was the need to orgasm while having that same cock in her mouth.

She hungrily closed her mouth around it, immediately starting to bob her head up and down. She managed to fit it all in her mouth without choking, she happily realized.

As she was inching ever nearer to her orgasm, she was moaning with the cock in her mouth. The man on the other side must have enjoyed it a lot, judging from his noises.

“Mmm! Mmm! MMM!” Muffled by the penis, her moans weren’t as loud as they would usually be, but it was enough to drive the man on the other side in a frenzy and before long, Ruby faintly heard a knock on the wall just as she was sent over the edge with another loud moan.

She rode out her orgasm while the man was squirting seed into her mouth and she felt so dirty and happy at the same time, slutty and divine, not even caring if anyone she knew heard or saw her.

After she finished her ritual of kissing and thanking the cock and receiving payment, she sat down and started thinking, her orgasm subsiding enough that she had a clear mind again.

 _I didn’t care if anyone I knew saw me… but what if one of these four_ was _indeed someone I know?_ She didn’t know what to think about something like that. If she knew it was, say, Jaune, would she act the same? The enjoyment she got was in large due to the thrill of not knowing who it was. Then again, part of the thrill was the slight chance it might have actually been someone familiar.

She decided it was enough for the day, so she dressed as quickly as possible before someone else would come and exited the room.

When she got to the main room of the bookstore, the clerk looked at her with a knowing smile. She politely said her goodbyes, neither of them mentioning what happened, and Ruby set of for Beacon. _One of them might have even been the clerk._

Making sure once more that she had everything she bought, she activated her Semblance and almost warped back to the academy grounds. She reached the dorm of team RWBY, but there was only Weiss there. That wasn’t to say Ruby was unhappy with Weiss being there, she just expected the other two girls to be there too, so she could give them their gifts. She settled for a hug and a makeout session with her girlfriend, blessing her wisdom once again for taking a chewing gum to mask the taste of sperm.

“Hey, Weiss! I missed you!”, she said when the two parted their lips.

“I missed you too, Ruby. You were gone for a long time. I was actually afraid something happened to you.”

“Absolutely nothing, you needn’t worry, Weiss.” _If you only knew… Would you be angry?_ Ruby looked around. “Hey, where did Yang and Blake go?”

Weiss thought for a second. “Yang mentioned something about a bookstore or a library or something? I knew Blake was a bookworm, but I am surprised at Yang being the one to say that.”

 _Bookstore? Could it be… No, impossible. It’s just a regular bookstore they went to, most likely to buy Blake a new book or maybe for Weiss’ birthday or something. Oh Dust, Weiss’ birthday! It’s only a week to it! What will I buy her?_ A wicked idea went through her mind.

“Weiss,” she started, silently. “Do you trust me?”

“Hmm? What’s this all about, out of the blue like that?” Weiss was surprised, and rightfully so. Ruby knew in that moment that her impulsiveness may have put her into trouble. Nonetheless, she decided to go with it. She leaned into her girlfriend’s ear and whispered.

“Because I think I have found a perfect gift for your birthday.”

“Ruby,” Weiss shuddered, clearly horny. “The way you said that was _so_ hot. Go and lock the door.”

Ruby obeyed without a word and a devilish grin was pasted across her face.


	2. 02 - Blake and Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! As promised, with Blake and Yang. Once again, final warning. Futa ahead.

Blake and Yang were walking down to the academy's library, and at least Blake was completely giddy with excitement. Yang was excited to a point, but far from being as happy about it as Blake. Sure, she’d get to spend time with Blake and they’d have mind-blowing sex like always, but Yang didn’t really like the idea of sharing Blake.

 _Especially_ with people she didn’t know. Then again, she only technically didn’t know them. They were all academy students, but it was impossible to know which ones as she never saw their faces through the gloryhole.

Yes, there was a gloryhole hidden in the library of Beacon Academy. Two of them, in fact, so it was never hard to find an empty one, or if it wasn’t available instantly, it was soon after. Sure, it most likely didn’t pay as well as some of the establishments in the city of Vale, but it was much cleaner and it didn’t have old creepy dudes. The age gap was not present either, which made for an enjoyable experience of at least knowing that the person on the other side was your age.

It seemed like the employees of the school didn’t know a room like that existed, since the way to it was never guarded or locked, but the students knew better. The teachers went to Beacon as well, and the gloryhole was definitely an old part of the academy. And if the staff wouldn’t know about it, how come the rooms were always very clean and stocked with condoms? They _had_ to know. Legends around Beacon even told that Glynda Goodwitch still took part in that activity from time to time. The legends also told that she was the best cocksucker in Beacon, no holds barred.

As they were walking through the library, Blake and Yang made sure to give off the inviting vibe. With how full the library was at that time, it seemed like there would be no problem finding a few willing people. It was also another reason why the library was so full all the time after classes. Everybody wanted to release some tension, and what better way to do that than anonymous sex?

The gloryhole was not in the library, per se. The library had the entrance to the hidden corridor that led to it. If you didn’t know about the entrance, you’d be hard pressed to find it, since you had to do a very intricate and pedantic sequence of moves to open the entrance.

Now, why would Blake and Yang have sex at an academy gloryhole? The answer was simple. Blake had a public sex fetish and Yang didn’t. Both agreed, though, that gloryholes are the best of both worlds. It was public enough that Blake would get properly horny and private enough that Yang would not feel bad about it. And it was not like Yang didn’t want to suck cocks, given the fact that Blake was packing one herself. Of all the cocks she had in their visits to the room, Blake’s was Yang’s favourite by far.

When they finally arrived to the room and found it was empty, Blake pushed Yang in and locked the door once both were inside.

“Strip,” was the only word she said to the blonde, who happily obliged. When she was completely naked, Blake took a collar and chain from her bag and put it around Yang’s neck before undressing herself.

Yang was always the most excited to see how the penis that looked so out of place on Blake’s body would spring out her panties. And if it was up to her, she’d get on her knees and start working it the moment it appeared. Blake didn’t want that, though. As Yang knelt and started slowly moving towards her, Blake raised a hand to stop her.

“Not yet, sweetie. You’ll have to wait until someone else comes.”

As much as she didn’t like it, Yang had to listen. So she simply sat on her legs while watching Blake intently. Cat faunus started to tease herself, knowing how much it riled Yang up. She slowly stroked herself up and down, never breaking the gaze away from her pet. After a while, Yang couldn’t take it anymore and she whined. Blake smiled.

“What is it? Don’t worry, I’m sure someone will be here soon.”

Just as on cue, there was a knock. Blake calmly took the chair, positioned it next to the hole and knocked. As soon as the penis came through, she started licking like a kitten. She still didn’t give Yang permission, though, and the blonde let her know that. Not even looking, Blake gestured her to come closer and took her penis in one hand.

Yang scooted over as quickly as she could and hungrily went down on her girlfriend, immediately pushing the penis as far down her throat as was possible. And she was able to take it all in without choking, something she attributed to practice. Blake was definitely not one to complain as she let out a moan, muffled by the penis in her own mouth.

With a loud pop, her mouth left the penis and she only stroked it. She looked down at Yang and pushed her head down roughly with the other hand, the unexpected move making Yang gag a bit, letting out a cough and a gurgle as Blake was still pushing her down all the way. It was only after the third cough that she pulled Yang up again. Yang looked up at Blake with tears welling in the corners of her beautiful purple eyes. She was not angry, though. She was smiling wide.

Without saying another word, she set to blowing again. The boy on the other end must have had a short fuse, because as soon as his penis was enveloped by Blake’s warm lips again, she felt a release inside her mouth after a faint knock on the wall. She made sure not to spill even a drop. She made a pop as she let the penis go again and it immediately went back inside the hole and was soon replaced by a hand holding a note, which Blake gladly took and put in the bag she had on the chair.

Then she pulled Yang up to her face and greedily kissed her, mixing their saliva with the sperm, which Yang gladly took and swallowed. Which was just _slightly_ against Blake’s plan.

“When did I say you can swallow it all?”

Yang’s mischievous smile turned into an expression of fear. She shouldn’t do something on her own.

“Tsk, tsk. I am disappointed. Now, how to punish you?”

“Please, Mistress, I didn’t mean to, I’ll make sure the next one is totally yours, please.”

“Too late. Now… What to do with you? Think of something. And don’t even dare to say something you’d enjoy a lot.”

Yang was deep in thought for a while. Then she thought of something.

“Maybe they all take me in the ass?” When Blake didn’t immediately react, she added “And I don’t cum until you let me to, and I don’t even touch myself.”

Blake put a finger to her chin, as if thinking. “So if I understand you correctly, you don’t cum, you only get it in the ass except mine, which will keep on facefucking you until I decide it’s enough? And you’ll swallow it all?”

Yang didn’t exactly mean that, but she couldn’t say no to Mistress, so she just nodded enthusiastically.

“Hmmmm…” Blake kept the finger on her chin. Yang found it oddly arousing. “Fine.”

Yang clapped her hands. “But,” Blake added suddenly. “I have one more condition.” Yang looked up inquisitively as Blake pulled something out of her bag. “You wear this.” She threw the object at Yang.

The blonde examined the object and realized it was an o ring to put in her mouth. _To keep it open at all times to enable a penis sliding in and out with no chance of denial._ Yang looked up at Mistress with fear.

Blake, meanwhile, had a warm smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t be too rough on your poor little throat.”

Yang gulped and tried to put the thing in her mouth comfortably, but in the end discovered it was impossible to be really comfortable. She could not speak or do anything except lick around with her tongue.

A knock on the wall and a new penis was slid in, still flaccid. Blake ordered Yang to wait and lube up as she started fluffing the penis with her magical mouth and tongue. With her skill, it didn’t take her long before it was fully erect. Yang noticed it was larger than Blake’s. Her eyes widened a bit, but it was too late to take anything back. She made sure that her ass was properly lubed up before Blake, still stroking the penis in the wall, motioned for her to come closer. Yang turned around to make easier access and started backing up until she was stopped by Blake’s hand and the tip of the condom-wrapped penis at her tightest entrance.

She took a deep breath and started easing herself on it. She bit back hisses of pain as the sizeable rod was making its way into her ass. Soon enough it was all the way in and Yang stopped moving, giving a signal to the boy to start thrusting.

And thrust he did. Yang was lucky Blake was holding her hands, or else she would fall down. The cat faunus had her still hard cock at the wide open mouth and she inserted it in, letting go of Yang’s hands and grabbing her head to keep it still, and then started with thrusts of her own. The sound of gagging and gurgling filled the room in addition to smacks of skin on wall and small moans of the boy.

Blake was merciless with Yang’s mouth and, without proper control over her saliva, it started oozing out and on the floor. The tears started to flow from her eyes as well. In that moment, Yang felt that she might not like that as much as she thought she would. She was one step ahead of Blake, though, which gave her hope.

As submissive as she was, she didn’t really enjoy being punished. Her current punishment was bad enough, but she did not dare think what would happen if she were to orgasm before Blake allowed her. But for some reason, the blonde could keep one little secret away from the cat faunus. She was unable to orgasm through anal sex. Somehow, Blake hadn’t found out about that. In that moment, Yang was thankful for it.

Yang didn’t have much time to relish in that small victory, because the moans of the boy behind her became louder and louder and soon enough, she felt the penis in her ass squirt the seed into the condom while the boy groaned loudly. She heard him clearly, even through all the gagging.

Realizing what was happening, Blake stopped fucking her face and pulled her down from the cock before removing the sperm-filled condom swiftly, but not before giving it a few more strokes for good measure. She then held the latex container in front of Yang’s face.

“Look at all that delicious sperm. I suppose I should have it, but then again, I’ve already decided you’ll be my cum dumpster today. And you can barely wait for that, don’t you, you slut?”

Yang weakly nodded and Blake’s smile widened. “But you are supposed to be punished. What to do, what to do…” She put a finger on her chin again, as if contemplating. “Kneel before me,” she then said. Yang quickly obeyed. “Now let me see your wonderful throat.” Yang positioned herself so that the sperm could be poured from the condom into her waiting mouth. Blake turned the condom around and started pulling the full length of it, sending all sperm down the tube, towards the opening, towards Yang’s hungry mouth.

The thick liquid finally dropped into Yang’s mouth, but in that moment the blonde realised something: try as she might, she could not swallow it. Her eyes widened and she started flailing around in panic, earning a chuckle from her mistress. She didn’t dare remove the o ring from her mouth without being told to.

“Sweetie, take the thing off and swallow. Use some of your brain, come on.” Yang, upon hearing that, hastily removed the ring and swallowed. Then she exhaled, relaxed. “Now put it back in,” Blake demanded, not giving her even a minute’s rest. Upon seeing her distraught look, Blake said, “I’m not done yet.” Then she pointed down at her erect and slightly dripping penis. Reluctantly, Yang obeyed and assumed the position for facefuck continuation. Blake grabbed her head again and restarted with the thrusting, sounds of gagging filling the room again.

It didn’t take Blake long after that to finish, but when she did, she intentionally didn’t push as far inside Yang’s mouth as she could, instead finishing on her tongue, making her unable to swallow once again. This time, Yang took the ring out of her mouth by herself and quickly swallowed.

“I never said you could take it out.”

“Cut it out, Blake,” Yang looked up at her with tear streaks down her face. “This is too far for me. Please, I mean it, don’t make me wear it again.”

Blake’s sadism turned to care immediately upon seeing she wasn’t joking. She hugged the blonde and squeezed her close to her. “I’m sorry, Yang. Genuinely sorry. But why didn’t you say something?” She peppered her head with kisses inbetween each word.

“I thought I could handle it, but I just can’t. Sorry, Blake.”

“Not at all, I’m the one who should be sorry. I solemnly swear I will not make you wear it again. In fact, just say a word and I’ll trash it right now.”

“I’ll be fine, as long as it isn’t in me. Not being able to swallow your saliva is scary.”

“Of course it is. Let me make it up to you.”

“How?”

“Trust me.”

Yang nodded and they arose from the floor. Blake then set her sights on cleaning Yang’s face. When she was clean, a knock on the wall was heard and through the hole came an already ready penis and Blake clothed it with a condom immediately. “Get on it,” she told Yang, and the blonde eased her aching pussy on it. She was so horny that she immediately arched her back, which made her unable to see Blake’s next move, which was to glue herself on Yang’s clitoris. This unexpected sensation sent Yang flying on the clouds of ecstasy that was much unlike her previous experiences.

Blake’s masterful tongue was driving her closer to the edge by the second, and the feeling was further amplified by the penis thrusting in and out. both feelings combined were making Yang moan and even scream in pleasure. She was usually the girl with a very long fuse, but in that moment she was so relieved she wasn’t tortured by Blake that she was approaching the edge with lightning speed.

After what felt like several minutes to her, but was actually around a minute, she was right at the edge. One more thrust, one more lick and she would explode. She knew it. She braced for it. But when the orgasm hit, it was so powerful that she lost control of her body, basically flailing around and screaming like a piglet. She felt as if something was leaving her body.

Upon regaining her focus, she realized that she was still being pounded by the boy, but when she looked at Blake, she realized that the orgasm was powerful enough that it made her cover Blake’s whole face with her fluids.

Blake looked up, cleaning her face of the fluids. “You owe me a facefuck after this one.”

Yang nodded and laughed out loud.

A short knock and she felt the release of the seed inside her pussy, caught in a condom. When she was sure the ejaculation was done, she slowly slid off the penis and immediately knelt down to take the condom off.

She remembered that Blake punished her for not sharing the sperm, so she offered the condom to her. Blake was looking at her with amusement.

“I thought you were a cum-hungry whore.”

“I am, Mistress, but I remember being punished before for not sharing.”

Blake chuckled. “Well, you’re definitely better-behaved than I thought. Thank you,” She said before taking the condom off Yang. The sperm in it was pretty thin, so it slid down the rubber easily into her waiting mouth. She gulped it with vigour and smacked her lips when she was done. She noticed she was hard again and ready to go when another knock sounded.

When the penis entered the hole, Yang wanted to immediately suck it, but Blake pulled her chain, making her fall on her ass. Blake needed it. She wanted to be fucked. Without words, she walked over to Yang, gave her a bottle of lube, pointing at her ass and then started sucking on the penis as if she was hungry and saw a hotdog.

Yang was quick to oblige and start lubing up her master’s ass. She put a small amount of lube on her index finger and inserted it. Blake let out a moan at it, muffled by the penis. Yang smirked and continued the application, eventually spreading the tight hole enough to fit two fingers and then three inside.

Blake then stood up, feeling like she was lubed up enough, and turned with her ass to the wall, guiding the penis closer to her tightest hole until she felt the head at the entrance. She kept stroking the penis as she guided it in, easing onto it millimetre by millimetre until it was fully inside. The boy then started thrusting.

Yang watched for a brief moment before noticing that her mistress’ penis was unattended, so she sought to remedy that. Before Blake could blink, Yang’s mouth was enveloping her penis while her tongue was running circles around the head.

The feeling of being fucked in the ass while getting sucked off was one of Blake’s favourite feelings, as much as she didn’t want to admit it due to it reflecting badly on her dominant persona. But she couldn’t help but moan at the incredible feeling. That Yang was extremely good at giving blowjobs didn’t help the matters, either.

Before long, Blake felt on the cusp of another orgasm. Yang decided to do something even more amazing: while sucking, she started running her fingers around Blake’s slit and not long after that, she inserted two fingers and started gently pumping.

At that moment, Blake was being pleasured from three sides and the pleasure was immense. So immense, in fact, that she didn’t last five more seconds before emptying her load into Yang’s mouth, or rather throat as Yang pushed the penis as deep as she could when she felt it throbbing. Blake screamed in pleasure as her sperm was running down Yang’s throat.

When the pleasure subsided, Blake felt that her ass continued to be plowed, as was her pussy, now accompanied by Yang’s tongue in addition to her fingers and she shook from the electricity the touch of Yang’s tongue sent through her spine.

Before the boy behind her ejaculated, Blake achieved a vaginal orgasm to go with the penile one. She squealed like a piglet as she tried to control herself to not fall off the penis riding her, and she would fail in that regard if not for Yang holding her thighs firmly and supporting her in that way.

With the convulsions from her vaginal orgasm making her squeeze her butt muscles hard, the clamping must have set off the boy too, as she felt the penis releasing the seed inside her. She rode the orgasm like a champ, only sliding off once the boy pulled out himself. She turned around to take the condom but noticed it wasn’t there.

“Hey. Where are you going with that condom?”

“Huh? You want it?”, the voice from the other side sounded surprised at the request.

“Dude. I want the fruits of my labour. Gimme.” Blake was in no mood for negotiation.

“Sure, here you go,” the boy answered, half afraid, judging by his voice, and the condom filled with delicious seed came through the hole.

“Thank you!” Blake took the condom and immediately emptied it into her mouth. When she wanted to swallow, she noticed Yang pouting.

“Okay, sweetie, but this time don’t try to hog it all for yourself, okay?”

Yang enthusiastically nodded and practically jumped on Blake and frenchkissed her. After sharing sperm, Yang started getting frisky again and stroked Blake’s semi-flaccid penis, making her moan silently. Then she whispered in Blake’s ear.

“I think someone promised me a facefuck.”

With that, Blake was ready to go again. Just as she pushed Yang down and grabbed her by the hair, she heard a knock from behind her. She looked down at Yang who grinned like a madman.

“Pussy? So you can cum one more time before we go?”

Yang nodded. Blake smirked and grabbed a condom to give it to the boy. Before long, the dressed penis was in view, raring to go as Yang pushed herself on with reckless abandon, succeeding in not breaking the man’s penis because she was so slick with her juices she just slid on with barely any resistance.

The boy found his rhythm and Yang found herself staring down Blake’s erect penis once more as the cat faunus held her by the hair, something that would spell certain death to anyone else. But Blake was pressing her penis on Yang’s lips and Yang opened them, her eyes evidently happy in anticipation of what was to come.

Completely unlike the boy behind her, Blake’s rhythm was rough, hard, quick and merciless. Yang felt as if her throat was being plowed and she started moaning loudly from the feeling she yearned for all day. There was nothing quite like being filled from two sides, especially when Blake was fucking her face.

The moaning and the plowing didn’t subside for several minutes. In that time, saliva was leaking out Yang’s mouth as if a dam burst and her cheeks were all teary from the harsh treatment her throat was receiving.

For a while, Blake felt a bit bad about making Yang cry in their sessions, but in time she had to admit to herself that as inhumane as it sounded at times, tears on the face of whoever she was fucking made her harder than diamond. So she just smiled and kept shoving the penis as deep as it would go, not faltering in her rhythm even for a beat.

Yang’s gagging sounds were also what kept her going. The sound was like music to her ears. Human ones and the hidden cat ones too.

The boy fucking Yang’s pussy seemed to have a really short fuse, as he emptied himself into the condom barely a few minutes after first inserting it, which slightly saddened Yang, but there was nothing she could do about it, unfortunately. The boy slid out and Yang moved enough to the side so that Blake could pick up the condom, which she promptly tied up and inserted into Yang’s pussy.

Yang, now free of the boys, could kneel and freely masturbate as Blake continued to punish her throat. Her trained fingers roamed up and down her clit, occasionally pinching it to relish the feeling of pain, every pinch bringing her closer and closer to orgasming.

When she did, Blake did too, in a strange and lucky turn of events. Once again, Yang found herself deepthroating Blake’s penis as it ejaculated straight into her belly. Blake groaned with every spurt, but quickly pulled out when she was done. She didn’t want to suffocate Yang.

After drinking the last of the sperm, the girls dressed and, after making sure Yang didn’t look like she was tortured, left the gloryhole. As they got back to the library, hand in hand, a boy from second year came to them.

“Hey, Yang?”

“Yes, Lapis?”

“I’ve seen Ruby downtown. In front of ‘Glory to Books’, and she seemed to be smiling from ear to ear.”

“Thanks.”

As much as Yang sounded calm about it, she was mentally screaming. _Of all the good gloryholes in Vale she had to go to that one?_

“Blake…”

“You’ll need a word with her, yes. I understand. I’ll make sure Weiss doesn’t hear you. You know, if she won’t go shower because,” Blake sniffed the air as they were approaching their dorm, “I smell sex.”

“You sure, it’s not, uh, us?”

Blake looked at Yang and smiled. “Yang, I know how I smell, and I know how you smell. This,” she patted her nose, “is neither of those and it’s coming through the doors of our room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby might be in trouble. Next chapter: Yang and Ruby.


	3. 03 - Ruby and Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me get this straight: this gets a little incest-y. Ruby and Yang touch each other in a very non-sisterly way. If that is a problem, please skip the chapter.

Yang knocked on the door of their room. At once, she heard the commotion going on as the two girls scrambled to put away the stuff they… Left laying around.

“Just a second!” Yang heard Ruby’s voice and, after waiting for a moment, the unlocking of the doors and then the doors opened, revealing a fully clothed, and blushing, Ruby. Behind her was not-as-flustered-but-still-quite-so Weiss in her nightgown, holding some clothes in her hands.

“I’m gonna go shower now,” were the only words the heiress spoke before disappearing into the bathroom.

Yang smiled. _Just like planned._ She turned her attention to Ruby. “I need to speak with you in private, Ruby.”

Ruby’s face became pale. “W-Why? Did I do something wrong, sis?”

“Nope. I still need to talk to you, though.” Yang grabbed Ruby by the hand and looked at Blake. “You make sure to tell Weiss that me and Ruby needed a sisterly talk.” Blake nodded and sat down on her bed while Yang and Ruby stormed out of the room.

“Yang, where are you taking me?” Ruby was beyond scared, but Yang didn’t seem to notice.

“Library.”

“W-What? But d-didn’t you just get from the library?”

“Yes, but I need to talk to you somewhere private.”

“And library is private?”

“It will be private enough if you don’t yell and listen closely.”

Ruby gave up and started following Yang. Upon arrival, the two girls reached an empty booth and Yang sat Ruby down before sitting across from her. Then she moved her head close to the centre of the desk, motioning for Ruby to do the same. When their faces were mere inches from each other, Ruby realized what it looked like.

“Y-Yang, but we’re sisters!” Ruby’s whisper was almost loud enough for the neighbouring booth to hear.

“Shh. I’m not gonna kiss you, squirt. I have a few questions.”

“O… Kay?”

“So. ‘Glory to Books’?” Yang got straight to the point, as was tradition with her. No beating around the bush at all.

Ruby’s face paled. “Yang I didn’t… I didn’t know! How did you… Who…”

“Doesn’t matter. And I don’t care about your intentions.” Both girls were whispering then, barely audible to a non-trained ear.

“Y-You don’t?”

“Nah. I’m actually happy my little sis is experiencing her sexuality in more than one way.”

“I still love Weiss, Yang, I just…”

“I said shush. I don’t doubt that. Whatever relationship you two have, I’m fine with it as long as you don’t get hurt. I’m more… Conflicted about your choice.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ruby, that gloryhole has a bad reputation.”

“What do you mean, bad? Everybody was really nice, some even asked if I’d come back and they even gave me quite a lot of money.”

“Did anyone ask to take you from behind?”

“W-Well… There was this one person who did… But I told him no,” Ruby said quickly, “and he didn’t seem to mind if I only did it… With my… Mouth…”

Yang threw her head back, grabbing her head. “Ruby, I can’t believe you! How careful were you when you went out of it?”

“Umm… Not too careful, I guess. Why?”

“Ruby, you have no idea how many stories I’ve heard about guys like that. A girl would tell him no, and then the man would wait outside for her to appear and then force her to.”

“But… He gave me 200 lien.”

“That’s exactly why you should be careful! Dust, Ruby! Nobody gets that much money for a blowjob!”

Yang looked genuinely concerned. Ruby noticed that.

“You’re… Not just telling me this so you’d make me not go to those places, right?”

“No, Ruby. I don’t want to tell you how to lead your sex life. I just want you to stay safe.”

“Yang, I’m a huntress. I could fend the man off.”

“What if he was a trained Hunter?”

Ruby wanted to say something but realized Yang was right. She let her head drop and her gaze fixed on the centre of the desk. Yang made her lift her head up again with a finger under the chin.

“Listen, sis, I can tell you about a 100% safe gloryhole. Sure, you won’t get paid as much or at all, but at least you will know you can trust the man on the other side. And the best part? You wouldn’t even need to leave the Academy grounds.”

Ruby’s face lit up. “You’re telling me we have one in Beacon?” Yang nodded. “Where?”

“The entrance is in this very room,”, Yang said with a mysterious smile. After seeing Ruby’s smile get bigger, she added, “And I may tell you where exactly. You need to promise me one thing, though.”

“Yes,” Ruby said in haste. “Please, tell me. I loved it down there and would like to try again!”

“Ruby, I never knew you were such a slut.”

“I…” Ruby blushed. “I didn’t either. Until today.”

“I see. Anyway, my condition. Never _ever_ go to ‘Glory to Books’ again. Promise me that.”

Ruby thought for a moment and decided Yang was right. She was too reckless in that gloryhole. “I promise.”

“Great.”

With that, Yang rose from her sofa and motioned for Ruby to follow her, Yang repeating the process of before when she was there with Blake, inviting boys with looks. They arrived to an inconspicuous looking wall and Yang turned to Ruby again.

“Remember what I’m gonna be doing, because I don’t want to show it to you every time. Also, remember it so you can come here by yourself or with Weiss or whomever.”

After Ruby nodded, Yang started the process of unlocking the hidden entrance with Ruby carefully etching the moves in her mind.

“You know,” Yang said, once she opened the passage, “you’re quite popular here. Quite a few people asked me when you’re gonna join us here.”

“I… I am?” Ruby asked, blushing profusely at the thought of being the fantasy of every boy in Beacon.

“You should have heard the disappointment in their voices when they found out you’re dating Weiss. Every single one of them wanted you. So I assure you, you won’t be lacking in ‘company’ in here.”

Yang took Ruby to the smaller gloryhole, the one that only had three holes, one on each wall that wasn’t the door. Before entering, Yang wrote _RwbY_ on the small blackboard on the door.

“What’s that for, Yang?” Yang rolled her eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Ruby took another look at it and realized. “Oh.”

Once they entered the room, Yang locked them behind them.

“As you can see, it’s very clean here. And if you look in that bag over there,” Yang pointed to a bag in the corner of the room, “condoms are well-stocked.”

“Y-Yang, I’m still not sure…”

“Just saying they’re there.”

Ruby nodded.

“You may want to strip,” Yang said, undressing herself in the process. Ruby followed her lead, but stopped before she unzipped her skirt.

“Yang, before, when you said I’m popular here… Is Weiss popular?”

“Well, she is,” Yang answered, already naked save for yellow panties with a black flame on the back, “but not as popular as you. I mean, when some people found out you two were dating, they were a bit devastated, but those asking solely for you were sadder, if you ask me. The next question was of course ‘Will they ever come here together?’ for obvious reasons.”

“D-Did she… Ever…”

“Nope. Not yet. At least not to my knowledge. You can ask her, though.”

Ruby resumed the undressing while thinking about what Yang said. She seemed to notice that.

“Ruby, I’m pretty sure she hasn’t been here yet. Otherwise boys wouldn’t be asking us about her.”

“It’s not that,” Ruby answered while untying her corset. “I’m just wondering how it would look like, her being here and all.”

Yang, already naked, didn’t say anything but rather jumped to help Ruby in undressing. When she was down to her underwear and Yang wanted to take her panties off, Ruby stopped her.

“Just the bra. Leave the panties, please.”

“Sure thing, sis. Can I just see, though? You’ve seen what I’m packing,” Yang answered and Ruby nodded. The blonde then promptly  pulled the panties down to examine her sister’s intimate spots.

She extended one finger towards her labia and felt it become wet with Ruby’s juices instantly.

“Such a slut, sis. You haven’t even undressed yet and you’re drenched. Who knew you’re such a cock hungry little devil.”

Ruby sharply inhaled when she felt the finger run across her lower lips. “Yang, d-don’t…”

“And that’s a damn fine ass you’re packing here too,” Yang continued as if she didn’t hear her, and gently smacked her, making Ruby leave out a quick moan. “Oh, you like being spanked too?” Yang brought her face closer to Ruby’s inviting pussy and kissed the lips. “What a slutty little sister I have,” Yang then whispered inside her, making Ruby shudder violently. “I’m sure you swallowed all of that cum, didn’t you?”

“M-Most of it. S-Some went on my clo-ooooh!” What she wanted to say was interrupted by Yang flicking her tongue a bit.

Yang then decided she had enough of torturing and rose, pulling Ruby’s panties up with her. Then she playfully spanked her once more, eliciting another small moan from Ruby’s mouth.

“Well, sis, I think it’s about time to get this party started, huh?” After a vigorous nod from Ruby, Yang knelt down, completely exposing herself to Ruby.

“You see what your sister is packing now. And look, I’m getting aroused too,” She said, bringing one of Ruby’s hands to her moist opening and let out a long breath at the touch.

Then a knock was finally heard. Yang quickly confirmed it and through the hole came a penis. Yang motioned Ruby to get to it.

“Let me see what you can do,” she said with a wink. Ruby quickly assumed the position, and, wasting no time, enveloped the head with her mouth, immediately starting to gently suck on it while running her tongue around. She also made sure that her hands were busy, with one of them running up and down the shaft and the other gently massaging the balls.

“You said you did it today for the first time?”, Yang whispered in her ear. Ruby nodded awkwardly, never losing focus. “You’re either a very fast learner or you’re lying because you want to hide just how much of a dirty slut you really are,” she whispered in her ear again and Ruby moaned from the gentle vibrations in her ear. In that, the boy on the other end knocked on the wall and filled Ruby’s mouth with his seed, all while groaning loudly.

Ruby swallowed the liquid before letting the cock escape her mouth, then kissed it before letting it go. “Thanks,” she whispered.

“Holy shit,” the voice from the other side said, “you actually are Ruby? Fuck, you’re good. So damn worth waiting for you to finally come here.”

“Th-Thank you.” Ruby blushed.

“Fuck it, you’re well worth it,” he said before pushing a 50 lien banknote through the hole, and Ruby was all too happy to take it. Yang watched the whole exchange with eyes and mouth wide open.

When they were alone again, she couldn’t be quiet. “Okay, Ruby, I want the full truth. How did you learn to suck cock?”

Ruby looked around herself, but there was nothing to omit the question. “Well, I… You forgot your Scroll unlocked on the room desk and I, um… Started browsing it? Then I found those movies you have that has girls do stuff like this. Then I transferred the movies to my Scroll and have watched them a few times. I’ve always wanted to try it with a man. But in all honesty, I didn’t ever really do it until today.”

“Well colour me surprised,” said Yang. “You could still learn some tricks though. Watch me do the next one. Until then, though, you can feel my boobs if you want to. I know you’re dying to try,” she winked in Ruby’s direction.

Ruby said nothing, but instead blushed deeply and went behind Yang. She then embraced her sister, kneading her breasts from behind while resting her head on Yang’s right shoulder. “Wow, they’re very soft,” she said.

Yang, on the other hand, seemed to not hear the compliment as she was too busy cocking her head backwards, loving her sister’s gentle touch on her sizeable boobs.

She wasn’t even knocked out of her daze when a knock sounded. Ruby had to stop kneading to get her attention to an already ready cock.

“Watch and learn, sis,” were Yang’s only words before her mouth was filled with man meat. She used her hand in a corkscrew motion, pushing down towards the root when her mouth was moving back and towards her mouth when she was going down on it, all the while licking the skin directly under the cock head.

For a while, Ruby was watching in amazement at what was unfolding before her eyes, the poise and expertise of her older sister leaving her awestruck. But as the ministration went on, her mind came up with a cheeky idea. She silently rose from her position, careful that Yang wouldn’t notice. Once she was behind her back, she quickly grabbed her head and pushed Yang down on the penis.

Yang opened her eyes in surprise when she felt her head being pushed down, but she quickly braced for deepthroating it like a champ, barely even flinching. Ruby was holding her head down, though, so Yang knew she’d have to fight back at some point soon. She paid it no mind for the moment, as she still had plenty of air stored in her lungs. As she was waiting for her air supply to dwindle, she kept stroking and licking the parts she could reach.

Before not too long, though, the supply started to become smaller and as she couldn’t breathe, she pushed back with all her might, getting Ruby to release the grip on her head.

“Oh, so – ack! So that’s how you want to play, huh?”

Yang then promptly grabbed Ruby, who was laughing her ass off, and brought her to the penis in the wall. When she made sure Ruby’s mouth was opened, Yang returned the “favour” and pushed her little sister as far down as she could.

The boy had a field day, it would seem, or at least that’s what his moans and grunts were saying.

Yang then upped the ante by making Ruby bob up and down rhythmically, but it was Yang that held the rhythm as she saw fit and Ruby didn’t object even as Yang pushed her down hard enough to actually make the tip of the penis brush the skin on the back of her mouth. All Ruby knew was that it felt amazing and that she didn’t want it to end.

The end to the moment came all too soon for her as she heard a knock, after which Yang quickly pulled her off and finished the boy in her own mouth, moaning and continuously stroking as she did so.

When the boy was done, she unceremoniously gulped down the seed and patted her belly while smiling widely, looking at slightly angry Ruby.

“What, sis? You wanted this load too?” Ruby nodded. “Well, you’re too greedy. You’re not the only one that loves it, you know.”

“Wanna compete?” Ruby had a mischievous smile on her face as she suggested that.

“Maybe some other time,” Yang answered. “Now I’m just so fucking wet that I need a cock in my pussy.” And as if to prove it was true, she ran a finger across her folds and shown to Ruby how absolutely drenched it was.

Ruby didn’t know what possessed her in that moment, but before she could realize, she was having the finger in her mouth, sucking it dry. Yang looked at her with eyes wide open.

“Ruby…”

The finger slid out with an audible pop and Ruby smiled at her sister. “I just wanted to know how you taste. You know how I do from before, so it was only fair.”

Yang realized she was right. “Whatever. It was nice though. Anyway, as I was saying, I need a cock in my pussy now!” She raised her voice a bit, as if encouraging whoever was on the other side to get on with it. Soon enough, the knock she was awaiting so impatiently came. Yang immediately took a condom from the bag in the corner of the room and put it on as quickly as she could. Not a second after, she was impaling herself on it.

As the boy started thrusting, Yang looked at Ruby. “See? This – is – how you – do it. When – you want – of course.” Her speech was slightly disturbed because the boy was pushing quite violently.

After a while of watching, Ruby just couldn’t stand it anymore and sat down on the chair that was in the room and started rubbing her pussy while watching Yang bounce with every thrust of the boy. She masturbated over her panties, feeling immensely aroused by the feel of the freshly changed ones, as after the first visit and the session with Weiss she threw the others in the laundry. She was wearing red ones with a black pattern over them, made of pure cotton, which further enhanced the pleasure she was receiving from her rubbing. Before long, she was moaning loudly.

Behind her, she heard a knock. She put her free hand through the hole and felt the penis in her hand, which she started tugging on immediately. Soon enough it was all in the room so she could turn around and bring it to her mouth while still sitting on the chair and rubbing herself. The intense moaning that was coming from her  sent shivers up the boy’s body and he responded in kind. Before long, Ruby was squealing in the throes of her at least fourth orgasm of the day, the jolts running through her body enhancing the bobbing of her head. The smacking of the boy that was fucking Yang seemed to have stopped and she felt something warm on her face.

Thinking it was Yang’s hand, she didn’t even open her eyes before the boy she was working finished. He did finish soon after though, Ruby maintaining her record of making Beacon boys cum very quickly, almost like she was a professional. After hungrily swallowing the thick liquid and her usual ritual of kissing the head goodbye, she finally saw what it was that Yang was holding against her face.

_A condom. Filled with semen._

“Yang!”, she jumped.

“This is a trick I want you to learn, sis. For when you need it.” She then showed her how to extract sperm from a condom. Ruby was watching her sister’s every movement intently, including how she made every last drop of it come out, even from the most tucked away places.

“So, Ruby? Do you want to be fucked like that?”, Yang asked when she was done and discarded the now empty condom.

The younger girl started fidgeting. “W-Well, it’s not that I don’t want to, I just would prefer for Weiss to be with me when… Someone takes it.”

Yang patted her head. “I understand. I don’t want to force you, just asking.”

Another knock sounded. Yang had a devious smile on her face. She leaned into Ruby. “Hey,” she whispered, “I have an idea. How about we take care of this one together?”

Ruby enthusiastically nodded and knelt on the left side of the hole as Yang did the same on the right side. The second the cock was inside, each attacked one side with their tongues, sending the boy into heaven immediately. The two girls exchanged sides, one going up when the other was going down. From time to time, their noses would touch when they met each other halfway and Ruby was always tempted to raise her tongue enough to lick Yang’s face whenever that happened.

A few licks later, Ruby realized that Yang wasn’t meeting her anymore. She opened her eyes and saw her at the base of the shaft. She got closer and noticed she was licking the cleanly shaven balls of the boy. Somewhat gingerly she did the same, and when the boy felt both tongues on his balls, he let out a groan that almost sounded like he was on the edge already.

Now that their heads were closer than before, their tongues slightly touched every once in a while. The first few times Ruby scaredly jumped away, but after the fourth or fifth time she even went further and actually licked her sister’s tongue as well. Yang opened her eyes and motioned upwards. Ruby understood and they went all the way up the shaft, stopping at the head, and then frenchkissed while still licking the head and the boy was completely out of this world from the sensation, at least judging by the throbbing of the penis and the sounds he was letting out of his mouth.

Soon after that, both girls felt the familiar taste and feel of precum on the tip. Yang motioned for Ruby to move to the boy’s balls again, and Ruby did so without arguing. The stimulation of the two spots proved too much for the boy and he finished into Yang’s mouth, actually screaming in pleasure as he emptied himself.

When Ruby realized what Yang did, she was slightly upset at being played out of another load so easily. But when she saw Yang, she wasn’t doing anything to swallow the sperm in her mouth, but rather kept the mouth perfectly closed and was moving towards Ruby.

When their faces were mere millimetres apart, Yang grabbed Ruby by the chin, slightly forcing her mouth to open and then quickly joined their lips together. Surprised, for a moment Ruby didn’t know what to do, but then she felt Yang’s tongue roaming around her mouth and she realized what Yang wanted. _It’s like ‘steal the gum’ game we used to play when we were little, right?_ She started returning the kiss and soon enough she felt the familiar taste of sperm, but mixed with saliva.

When Yang pulled away, they both had about half the load in their mouths. They swallowed and Yang smiled widely while Ruby looked slightly puzzled.

“What is it, Ruby?”

“I just… It should feel wrong, you know, because you’re my sister and all, but… I actually liked it.” After realizing what she said, she quickly added “But I still love Weiss’ kisses more! Just saying that it felt different than what I expected.”

Realization hit Yang’s face. “Oh Dust, Ruby, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to… I was too settled on doing this that…”

“No, Yang, it’s not your fault. I… I mean, I kinda asked for it before. I wanted to see how it would feel. I just didn’t think it’d feel so good. But this trick is definitely something for me to show Weiss!”

At that, Yang’s face became one hosting a huge smile once again. “Well, I’m glad I could teach you some tricks. Had enough?”

Ruby nodded and both started dressing again. When they were fully dressed, Yang went into the rooms that were on either side of the gloryhole and brought out two envelopes. After sorting, she gave one to Ruby and kept the other for herself.

“I forgot to check the rooms after me and Blake were here before, but eh. It’s surely not there anymore, so I won’t even bother.”

“There are more rooms like this?”

“Yes. There’s another, a bit bigger, down the hall,” Yang nonchalantly added. “That one can service up to 6 boys at the same time, while this one, as you saw, has a maximum of 3.”

Ruby nodded in her newfound knowledge of, in her mind, the only place in Beacon she might enjoy as much as the training room or the workshop.

Both girls were unaware of another presence in the hallway of the gloryhole, though. A tiny person, almost a whole head shorter than Ruby, with dual-coloured hair and eyes, carrying with herself a parasol which could transform into a lethal weapon. A person in dire need for sperm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, next chapter is Neo. I saw a very sexy picture of her a few days ago and I just had to include her in this. Until then!


	4. 04 - Neo

Neo has been in a search for a place like that ever since she got to the school to infiltrate the ranks of hunters for whatever reason. She didn't remember, she was only a mercenary anyway. Technically, she had to respond to Roman about everything she discovered, but she was a freelancer and didn’t care, as long as she got paid. Since infiltrating, she had made a few friends at school, which was quite a feat, considering her… Shortcoming, and it wasn’t her height.

Even though she was very small and petite for her age, that was not the problem she had to face daily. Her by far most disturbing problem was actually being a mute. Neo was unable to speak. She had luck in bumping into people that knew sign language so she could freely converse with them without resorting to usually the favourite mute’s method of writing down what she was thinking.

Alas, there was one thing she didn’t want to publicly mention to those friends, but Neo was somewhat of a sexual deviant. The way to satisfy her fetish wasn’t the most usual. Sure, she could just masturbate and help herself with toys of some sort, but it would take a long time. The easiest way was to get four or more men for Neo to ensure the thundering orgasms she enjoyed so much.

Now of course, Neo was not a whore. Her fetish just needed a bit more devotion than your usual casual sex. The best way to ensure that, Neo found out, was at a gloryhole, where men just kept on coming forward until she was satisfied and done. Not to mention it was a good way to make an extra lien or two.

So naturally, her first instinct when she arrived at Beacon was to find a gloryhole, if there was one. It was not hard to hear stories about one, most of them pretty fun and realistic, so Neo knew they weren’t made up. The only problem was finding one. She could just ask someone who visited them regularly, but that would mean outing herself, and she didn’t want that. Even if those people were supposed to be regarded as her enemies, she didn’t want them to know the more depraved side of her.

Until she overheard a whispering conversation between a busty blonde and the girl wonder herself, Ruby Rose, in the library. Utilizing her size and hearing, she followed them unnoticed and studied their every move to find out how to get into this promised land of hers, the way for her to achieve her true happiness without it being too weird.

The sequence needed to open the passage to it was quite intricate and Neo had quite a bit of trouble memorizing it. But she did, and decided to follow inside a good ten minutes after the girls. For a while, she didn’t go to find an empty room, but instead just waited in the shadows, examining the students that got in to be serviced by the two. When she deduced that they are satisfactory and not too weird, she collected herself and waited for the two girls before her to leave the hole.

When they finally did leave, Neo watched them, making sure they didn’t see her, and when she was sure they were gone, she ran to the door of the smaller gloryhole and wrote ‘slut inside’ on the little board on the door. She didn’t use her real name because she didn’t want the people to think less of her, but she had to write something lest she wouldn’t get any students to service.

Upon entering and locking the door, she immediately got out of her undercover uniform. The only thing she left on were her gloves. She didn’t have to wait long. Apparently the ‘slut’ that was promised was a good enough invitation as she heard a knock not even two minutes after entering.

The boy was rewarded for his bravery with Neo’s velvet-clad hand stroking him. Clearly, he didn’t expect that, or at least you could guess that from his surprised yelp and an attempt to pull out. Neo wouldn’t have any of that, though, as she pressed hard on the cock and wouldn’t let go until the boy calmed down, allowing her to continue what she started, and she did so vigorously, as if trying to make him cum immediately.

Getting slightly bored, she started absentmindedly licking his balls while still stroking. That sent boy to the seventh heaven and Neo could hear his loud, ragged breaths as he tried his best to hold back his orgasm, to prolong the pleasure, even if only for a little while. Neo’s velvet-clad hands felt magical on their own, but with added stimulation of a tongue it was enough to send even the biggest womanizer off his game. Maybe it would have been even more of a surprise for the boy if he could see her, what with Neo having another thing that most people didn’t have. Getting a blowjob with a girl with two eye colours was hit or miss, from Neo’s experience. They either felt ecstatic or asked her to keep her eyes closed.

She didn’t have a lot of time to lament her eye-to-eye blowjobs, though, because the penis in the stall soon burst with the thick, warm seed. Upon hearing the warning knock, Neo stopped licking the balls and just let it spray all over her face and hair, her mouth widened into a smile with every new strand of cum on her face. After the boy stopped cumming, Neo gave it a few more flicks before letting it go.

When she was alone again and sprayed with sperm, she finally started pleasuring herself, without even wiping the sperm off her face. With one hand, she was flicking her clit and she ran the other one around the entrance to her pussy. She threw her head back and if she could talk, she would be moaning. As it was, though, she was only holding her mouth open while breathing roughly and quickly.

She was not able to finish yet, though, there was not enough cum on her, nor was she still alone. She was warned about not being alone by knocks on two sides simultaneously. She looked around the room, sizing it up and deciding it was worth trying, even if she was small. She knocked on both walls and upon seeing the sizes of the penises, she was even more sure she was big enough.

Even if she would have to stretch to service them both at the same time, they were large enough for her to still be able to work them simultaneously.

Neo never used condoms, she was way too carefree for that, so she simply started impaling herself on one and once she was fully on it, she stretched towards the other end of the room, trying to reach the other cock with her mouth. She barely did so, though, and would have to mostly resort to stroking it with her hand.

It took her a while to find the rhythm, but once she did, her breathing started to quicken, and she would have been moaning if she wasn’t a mute. As it was, she was riding and stroking most of the time, only occasionally managing to actually get a lick or more in.

Naturally, the boy inside her vagina was stimulated way more and as a result came faster. After she heard the warning knock, Neo slid off and turned around to start jerking the boy onto her face. And boy, was it a big load. After the first strand of cum hit her head, Neo felt it was very thick, and it just wouldn’t stop spurting. From her counting, it took at least 10 spurts before the boy was done.

After that, she immediately turned her attention to the slightly forgotten penis on the other end. She got on her knees and started sucking with renewed vigour, pleasuring herself with one hand and caressing the boy’s balls with the other.

The boy seemed to have almost no feeling in his penis or he just lasted that long, but Neo was hard pressed to make him let out a singular moan. She eventually realized her mouth would not be enough and so she stopped and turned around, enveloping the cock with her drenched pussy, once again without a condom.

Then she let him develop his own rhythm and simply let herself get lost in the pleasure getting pounded meant for her. Her pleasure was obvious from her biting down on her lower lip in an attempt to stifle the sounds of her breathing. She didn’t even know when, but suddenly her hand was on her clit again, making minuscule circles around it just the way she liked it.

After getting rammed for five solid minutes, the boy finally seemed to be nearing his end, and so was Neo. When the knock came, Neo was so close she contemplated for a brief moment to just letting the boy finish inside her while she would stroke herself to an orgasm of her own, but then she thought of the amazing feel of getting her face covered in cum.

The load was not as big as the one she had before, but it was still quite sizeable. And just as the last spurt flew in her hair, she finally went over the edge, squirming in silent pleasure and continuing to stroke the spent penis. She would continue stroking it forever if the boy didn’t pull his cock out of Neo’s velvety grip. Sad as she was at this turn of events, she knew there would be more boys soon.

Not long after that, a new knock sounded through the room. Neo jumped to the hole, expecting a penis, but instead she got a hand holding some sort of a choker with a chain attached to it. When Neo was hesitant to take it, the boy said: “I won’t be too rough if that’s not your way, I promise.”

Reluctantly, Neo took the choker and put it around her neck, the boy still holding the chain. When she tightened it enough, the hand disappeared and out came what Neo was waiting for. She immediately assaulted the penis with her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and generally getting lost in the amazing sensation when she felt a pull of the chain around her neck, which made her bury the cock right down her throat, rendering her unable to breathe, but only for a second as the boy pulled out, holding her in place while thrusting inside again.

Neo was not opposed to facefucking, but it definitely wasn’t her favourite way of giving head. Still, the boy kept his promise and wasn’t too rough, at least not for Neo, who enjoyed to be treated roughly from time to time.

The boy kept thrusting and Neo felt the familiar tingling sensation between her legs. She acted without thinking and brought one hand on her clit, vigorously rubbing herself with three fingers. She felt the cum from the previous customers starting to dry on her face, which only made her feel better in what she was doing.

The boy kept on pumping, seemingly increasing the power of his thrusts gradually, to find Neo’s maximum tolerance. Neo, amazed, realized that the tolerance was much higher than she expected, because while she loved being handled roughly, she didn’t think she loved it as roughly as she was experiencing in that moment. Nothing but the muffled sound of Neo gagging was heard through the room, except an occasional deep breath from the other side of the wall.

Satisfied with her high threshold, the boy started moaning as he kept thrusting inside her mouth and down her throat, never softening the grip on the chain even slightly.

He was nearing his release quickly and Neo felt precum on her tongue and throat walls. In that moment she realized that this boy would most likely keep his cock inside her mouth as he would cum, making her swallow. She was not opposed to it, but she much preferred it being splattered all over her face.

_Oh well, one load down my throat wouldn’t be too bad, I guess._

And just as she finished that thought, she faintly heard a knock as she was pulled down on the penis hard. Semen streamed straight down her throat as the throbbing cock felt like it was being pushed further down with each spurt. Neo then felt that she was lacking air and tried to push herself off, and she succeeded in doing so, but mostly because the boy loosened the grip on the chain. Neo then untied the choker and put it through the hole as she was relishing in the feeling the cum left in her throat.

A little disappointed that she didn’t get to splatter herself with cum, she absentmindedly continued rubbing herself off while tasting the tears that made way to her mouth, mixed with the cum that was already on her face. She was quickly cut from her daze as another knock alerted her not even a minute after the last cock went away.

Completely cock hungry, she launched herself towards the gloryhole and started licking all over the penis. For a minute, she was just licking lustfully everywhere she could reach, the head, the shaft, the balls, wherever. All the while doing that, she was rubbing herself and occasionally gently prodding her entrance with one finger. Nothing but the immense desire for pleasure was going through her mind as she was licking the penis.

When she stopped licking, she let it go for a second, admiring the shape and readiness of it before gobbling it down as deep as she could push it. Without as much as thinking for a moment, she was just pushing the cock down her throat, as if trying to make it reach her stomach.

Of course, such intense ministrations elicited a plethora of deep breaths, grunts and moans from the other side of the wall.

Neo suddenly decided she had enough and took the cock out of her mouth, furiously stroking it, as if she couldn’t wait another second for it to burst and coat her with the thick, creamy seed.

Neo was ecstatic at the turn of events, loving the cum shower more and more with every new load. She just couldn’t get enough of the feel and wanted it to continue forever.

Of course, every good thing comes to an end and for Neo that, sadly, meant that even orgasms end after a while. When she was alone again, she continued rubbing herself, occasionally pushing a finger down her pussy while toying with the rim of her anus with the other hand. Soon enough, she felt as if she could do anything and so tried to push a finger down that hole too.

Before another cock showed up, Neo had already decided to lose her anal virginity that day. She felt so slutty that it only felt right to do something like that. So, without any lube of her own, she decided that she would have to coat the cock in her saliva generously. That meant no swallowing the spit.

And she did just that when the penis finally showed up. She took it in her mouth and started a very sloppy, but still immensely enjoyable, handsfree blowjob. That didn’t mean her hands didn’t do anything, it just meant that they weren’t stroking the penis, so maybe not completely handsfree, but close enough.

After being sure that the cock was properly coated, she took it out, but she noticed it was most likely not lubed up enough for her tight, virgin asshole. So she decided to put it in her vagina for a while first. That was sure to lube it up properly.

Without even thinking, she pushed it fully in. Even that seemed like a whole lot of fun to the boy, given how he moaned like he came already. Neo heard him moan with every thrust he made and started to question if that was the right thing to do, let that moaning boy who apparently felt like he will cum any moment in her ass. The poor sod would probably cum just from the tip entering the hole. She was surprised to find that she was sad because of that realization.

 _Eh, it’s not like I’m on a timetable here. I can just wait for the next one then._ Most of what bothered her was how she wanted to make sure he was lubed properly to allow for as painless an entry as possible.

She didn’t have time to dwell on that, as her prediction came true. A knock, so quickly, too quickly for the slutty double-hair-coloured girl. But she pulled herself off anyway and started stroking him again.

What he was lacking in endurance, he made up with in thickness and load size, Neo found out. His sperm was so thick that it barely came out of the cock before starting to fall down, so Neo had to put her face directly below it to receive her reward. The cum dropping on her face made her so ecstatic she pushed two fingers in her asshole without any concern for pain. She shuddered from the sensation and continued it for as long as the boy would cum, which, as said before, he just kept on doing.

The load, as all others, came to an end too, but Neo wasn’t as sad as before because at least the load was very, very thick, not to mention the volume. Neo literally felt as if it coated her whole face, that’s how much of it there was.

It didn’t take long for her anal pleasuring came to an end, though. A knock of deliverance sounded almost immediately after and Neo didn’t even waste time sucking it, she just immediately pushed her pussy on it and boy started pumping, nonplussed.

A minute or two later, Neo decided she was as ready as she would ever be, and pulled off, but only for a second as she started teasing her tightest hole with it. The boy seemed to feel what was coming up as he hitched his breath and stayed his body in anticipation of the feeling of her virgin ass. Neo kept teasing her entrance with the penis, gathering courage to push herself down a bit, at least enough for the whole tip to get in. She gathered her breath, moved her ass back a bit, slightly forcing the penis in…

And the pain of pleasure shook her body like a jolt of electricity. She threw her head backwards, held her mouth wide open and her eyes even wider. She was pushing even more, trying to force the whole thing inside, all the while listening to surprised moans of the boy who, most likely unknowingly, took her anal virginity. The penis slid in smoothly, but it was still making Neo feel a bit of pain.

When it was fully in, the boy started thrusting, slowly at first, but when he heard or felt no objections from the mute, he quickened the pace. When he found his rhythm, Neo was already in ecstasy from the feeling. She was furiously fingering herself with one hand and rubbing the clit with the other, all the cum from before slowly trickling down her face, either on the floor or in her mouth. Her eyes were closed by then, and she wanted to finish soon.

She came for the second time that day, but the boy still kept thrusting, ravaging her tight little asshole while moaning in pleasure even as he felt Neo squirm under the weight of her own orgasm. She must have clenched her asshole with the orgasm too as the moans got louder and it wasn’t long after finally falling down from her high when she heard a knock.

She didn’t really want to, but she wanted that last load on her face before she left, so she jumped off and started stroking as quickly as possible.

Her last load of the day was a bit of a letdown in terms of volume, but it was still thick enough that it wasn’t mostly water and so, it stuck to her face and hair, mostly. Some of it of course fell off, but she paid it no mind. She was still panting from her orgasm, tired from it and all the cocks she pleasured that day.

After letting the cock go, she took a wet tissue from one of the pockets of her pants and wiped her face clean of sperm. For the cum in her hair, she just mussed it until it was not visible anymore. After that, she got dressed and was just about to leave when she heard one more knock. Fully dressed and satisfied, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to respond.

 _To hell with it, let’s make it quick. I might as well if he’s willing and it would not be nice to leave him hanging._ She shrugged her shoulders and knelt before the hole to suck off one last cock. She took the tip in her mouth and used her hands too, one to massage the balls and another to stroke the shaft. In order to make it quick, she sensually ran her tongue around the head, giving special attention to the skin right below the head where boys were supposed to be the most sensitive, from what she heard. She never noticed any real difference, but she realized that most girls don’t feel the difference between sex with and without a condom either, so she went with it and gave a bit more pleasure to that part of the penis almost always.

She wasn’t going fast, but she was sensual about it, and it didn’t take long before she felt the precum. She never moved her head other than the tongue, all the stroking done with one hand. She didn’t even move her head when the boy knocked on the wall and started emptying himself inside her mouth. She was out of wet tissues and also satisfied, so she saw no need in getting splattered once more. And it was not like she hated swallowing, she just liked being glazed more.

When the cock stopped throbbing and oozing cum into her mouth, she let it go, but didn’t swallow immediately. She rolled the sperm around her mouth, making sure it touched every square millimetre of her oral cavity before gulping it down.

Upon exiting the room, she went in the neighbouring ones and found the envelopes. Upon examining them, she saw it wasn’t all that much, but the main point of her going to gloryhole wasn’t getting paid anyway, Roman made sure she was paid more than satisfactorily.

When she got back to the library, she made sure to walk around as if nothing happened, to avoid any confusion as to where she was not a minute ago. She couldn’t help but overhear a conversation between two boys, though.

“So I just got out of this gloryhole here, and Dust! I’ve just received my best blowjob ever! And I’m not talking like ‘aimless sucking’, holy shit, no! She was freaking insanely good, almost like she was a pro or something,” the first voice said.

The other chuckled. “Was it the gloryhole labelled ‘slut inside’?”

“Yup.”

“Heh,” the other chuckled once more. “I was there too. The second I put my cock through, she jumped on it with her pussy. But that’s not the best part. Midway she decided to take me up the ass. You have _no_ idea how tight she was! I felt like I was in heaven, honestly.”

Neo smiled upon hearing those words. _I enjoyed it too. And now I can say with certainty that I am no longer a virgin in any way. I even came twice. It was a good day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, even if it took a while. Next chapter: most likely Ruby and Weiss. Could be something else, though, not sure yet.


	5. 05 - Ruby and Weiss

Ruby woke up with a start. It was Weiss’ birthday. Which meant spending quality time with her for the whole day, because, as luck would have it, it fell on a Saturday. _And quality time it would be_ , Ruby mused to herself.

She jumped from her precariously tied bunk and snuck into Weiss’ bed, gently embracing her from behind and kissing her neck. As Weiss was a light sleeper, that was enough for her to stir.

“Good morning, princess,” Ruby cooed.

“Good morning, Ruby,” Weiss said after a yawn and a stretch.

“I have something for you,” Ruby seductively said.

“Oh?”

“Two things, actually. You get one now,” Ruby handed her a small parcel, giftwrapped in red and black wrapping paper, “and the other one after lunch.” The last part was spoken in such a way that Weiss wanted to do nothing more but tie Ruby down on the bed and have her way with her. And, given she was a Schnee, she would do it without a second thought, but their teammates, Blake and Yang, were still in the room, albeit asleep.

Because of that, she decided to unwrap her gift. She discovered that it was some sort of a weapons mod. _Of course she’d buy me something like this._ She couldn’t, for the life of her, find out what it was supposed to be, though. And after a minute of examination, she gave up.

“Ruby, thanks a lot for this, and I know it’s something for Myrtenaster, but what is it, exactly?”

“Nothing special really, just a Dust revolver nozzle that is more efficient than your current one. I can install it for you if you want.”

Weiss was really touched. “Thank you, Ruby.” Feeling slightly mischievous, she also added, “What about that second thing you told me about?”

“That will have to wait until lunch is over, Weiss,” Ruby winked, “but I’m sure you’ll like it. At least, I hope you do.”

Weiss spent the whole morning thinking about what the present might be, but Ruby didn’t want to even hint at what it would be. Which made for a slightly frustrated Weiss.

Finally, the lunchtime came and with it time for Ruby to spill the beans. Weiss had never eaten so quickly in her life, she was determined to receive that second gift from Ruby as fast as possible. The way Ruby said it for the first time had Weiss think it was something sexual. And, as cold and unyielding as Weiss appeared, she was a bit of a slut when it came to sex with Ruby. She would gladly spend the whole days in her bed, fucking Ruby’s brains out.

So when the two finally finished their meals, Weiss turned to Ruby with a hopeful look.

“Okay, Weiss, time for your present. Do you trust me?”

Weiss nodded, even if she didn’t know what to expect. _Is she gonna fuck me right here, in front of everyone?_

“If you really, _really_ trust me,” Ruby continued in an enigmatic tone that Weiss wasn’t even sure Ruby could possess, “put this blindfold on for me.”

Weiss accepted the offered piece of dark cloth, but looked at her girlfriend inquisitively.

“I will take you somewhere and I don’t want you to see exactly where.”

Weiss nodded and put her blindfold on, instantly binding it with the use of her glyphs. After Ruby waved her hand in front of Weiss’ eyes to make sure she couldn’t see, she took her hand and started walking towards the library.

“Thank you for being so trusting, Weiss. I promise I’ll repay you.”

Weiss didn’t exactly know where she was being taken or what would be happening, but she could tell they didn’t go outside the academy building. After a few minutes of walking, Ruby instructed her to stay still. Weiss obeyed and heard some sort of tinkering with levers of some sort or at least something vaguely similar.

Once Ruby brought her to the door to the smaller gloryhole, she sent her in, instructing her to wait just a second. Then she wrote ‘RWby’ on the small board on the door and entered.

Weiss heard the door close and she asked, “Can I take it off now?”

“Just a little longer,” Ruby said while undressing. Once completely naked, she pressed her body into Weiss, passionately kissing her neck and lips. Weiss’ hands started roaming Ruby’s body and she immediately felt the lack of clothing.

“Ruby, are you naked?”

“Yes,” she whispered into her ear, making her shake a bit, her pussy already starting to become moist. Then she took Weiss’ blindfold off.

Weiss took in her surroundings and realization immediately hit her.

“Oh,” was all she managed.

“What do you think, Weiss?”

“I honestly thought it was something else,” Weiss said, almost as if she was not surprised.

“W-What do you mean?”

“Well,” Weiss started. “I… Have been here before.” After seeing a slightly shocked look on Ruby’s face, she quickly added, “Just twice. And even then not for too long. I wanted you to be with me here, but didn’t know how to break it to you.”

Now it was Ruby’s turn to say “Oh.” Without another word, Ruby started quickly undressing Weiss, before she could blink, she was naked.

“Y-You’re not angry I was here without you?”

“Nope. Because, if I’m honest, I was here before once too. Last week. And loved it so much that I just _had_ to come here with you.”

“We really are made for each other, aren’t we?”

Ruby had one more question, though. “D-Did you…”

Weiss knew at once what Ruby meant. “No. I didn’t want to without you here.”

“I thought the same,” Ruby happily replied. “So, do we… Today?”

Weiss nodded, but before they could say anything more, there was a knock on the wall. They exchanged slutty looks and moved to the hole. Once the cock was in, neither really wanted to take the lead in fear of looking too slutty, but deep down they both wanted to mercilessly gobble it down. So for a moment, all they settled on was stroking it with one hand each while exchanging awkward looks and unsure smiles.

Weiss then decided to be a good girl and reward Ruby for acting on their desire. She leaned into her and whispered, “Show me if you’re as big a slut as I am.”

Ruby whimpered a little, unsure if she should, but when she saw the look in Weiss’ eyes, she couldn’t help herself anymore and took the head in her mouth, licking the hole on it.

Ruby started bobbing her head up and down as Weiss watched her and caressed her sides, sorta willingly straying towards her butt and pussy, just to make her squirm a little.

Before she knew, Weiss was overwhelmed by desire to have at least a little of the penis inside her, so she moved towards it, sticking out her tongue and running it up and down the shaft where Ruby’s mouth didn’t reach. The boy started squirming too, almost as if he wasn’t used to such stimulation and something told Weiss he was about to burst.

It seemed it was a misunderstanding, though, as the knock never came, and Ruby didn’t stop sucking either. Weiss continued her ministrations, trying to make the boy feel as good as possible.

Ruby, on the other hand, was so involved and taken with sucking that she didn’t even feel Weiss’ hands leave her sides and move on the cock, so she got slightly scared when she opened her eyes and saw Weiss taking care of the boy’s bottom half of the penis. She tried to regain her composure quickly, but it seemed that the scare involuntarily made her lick the penis in such a way that the boy just couldn’t take it anymore and he started spraying into what should be Ruby’s mouth, but from the jump, she was a few inches away, resulting in a sticky mess covering her face.

Weiss noticed something had changed and when she opened her eyes, she saw the boy’s balls convulse. She put two and two together and turned around to find Ruby’s face covered in semen. Seemingly nonplussed, she straight up started licking it off her face, swallowing it all and making sure not a single spot marred her perfect face. She then noticed that Ruby was laughing quietly.

“What’s so funny, Ruby?”

“Nothing,” Ruby giggled back, eyes still closed. “Just that you asked me to show you if I’m slutty enough for you.”

Weiss blushed. “Well, what can I say. I love the gloryhole.”

Ruby hugged her tightly. “We really are a match made in heaven!”

Weiss giggled herself and returned the embrace. Then another knock was heard. After they answered and saw the cock, Ruby could see Weiss was contemplating something. They shared a knowing look while idly stroking the boy.

“Do you take the next one or…” Ruby was about to ask the question they both were dying to know the answer to, when all of a sudden a knock was heard from the other side of the room. Ruby just giggled and pointed a finger first at herself and then to the other hole. Weiss nodded.

They both handed the condoms to the boys and a few seconds later, both penises were wrapped in latex. Ruby and Weiss were no longer virgins, in that their hymens broke already from their activities before, so they were not worried about showing blood. The two boys would be their first two real cocks to enter their sacred holes, though, and they both understood the gravity of the situation, so it was only natural for them to want to be together when it happened.

Lubrication of their pussies wasn’t a problem, because they both wanted those cocks so badly they were completely drenched in anticipation alone, without even rubbing themselves in the slightest.  In Ruby wasn’t too keen on the feeling immediately, but Weiss seemed to have hit the cloud nine as she let out a loud moan immediately after the head penetrated her entrance.

When they were fully mounted, they let the boys decide their rhythms. Ruby’s boy seemed to like to take it more slowly, but Weiss’ one didn’t have any intention of being gentle, which was not really what Weiss wanted. She wanted to give the boy a signal, but the feeling of cock inside her made her feel full and she didn’t have the will to complain, so she just went with the flow.

 _Oh Dust,_ Weiss was thinking, _this is way better than I imagined. Must be because Ruby is here with me._ She opened her eyes for the first time since being penetrated and noticed Ruby leaning towards her and standing a few inches from her face. Weiss took the hint and leaned forward herself too, catching their lips together in a kiss that was everything but chaste.

While their tongues battled for dominance and the boys pounded their pussies, the two girls were moaning from the pleasure, not keeping it down, letting it show. Neither felt so good before in their, admittedly short, lives.

For as much as Weiss’ boy loved to be rougher, he seemed to have a short fuse too. Only a couple minutes after starting, he pulled out and said, “Suck me off, I’m close.”

Weiss didn’t argue and pulled the condom off the penis while kneeling down, licking her lips in lust. She put the head inside her mouth and immediately started running her head up and down the shaft, rubbing herself and moaning intensely while doing so.

Ruby, on the other hand, seemed to have struck a very durable boy. Or maybe it was just his preference of taking it slowly. she didn’t complain though, as she got to see Weiss give blowjob to someone, her white hair falling down her back, embracing her slender figure. Ruby had to admit that the scene she was seeing, coupled with the feeling of being fucked, was pretty damn hot. So hot, in fact, that she started moaning louder than before. She also grew tired of the slow fuck.

“Come on, put some more speed into it!”

“Impatient, I see,” Weiss laughed from the other side of the room. “My girlfriend is such a slut.”

“Says the slut on her knees,” Ruby growled. The boy listened to her, though, and picked up the pace. Ruby was momentarily satisfied.

Weiss was hard at work, putting one of her two hands to good use as well as her mouth in order to get the boy off as quickly as she could. The other hand was on her clit, driving her closer to an orgasm and also made her moan loudly, sending vibrations down the boy’s cock and further improving his pleasure.

_It’s been too long, I need to feel it spurt inside my mouth, come on already!_

As if listening to her, the boy knocked on the wall and not a second later started spraying his semen inside Weiss’ willing mouth, which rewarded the boy with a thundering moan that made the boy shook violently and strengthening his second spurt. It was so strong that it shot straight backwards, hitting the back of her mouth cavity with considerable force, enough for the impact to be felt.

After the boy was done cumming, Weiss popped the cock out of her mouth, earning her another moan from the boy, but she didn’t swallow immediately. She decided to have some fun with Ruby, who was still getting pounded. She walked over to her and showed her what she had inside her mouth, teasing her with getting some of it on the tongue and dangle it dangerously close to Ruby’s own mouth. Just as Ruby was ready to strike, Weiss retracted the tongue and started gurgling the liquid a bit before swallowing with a loud gulp.

Ruby felt frustrated with her girlfriend’s teasing and she whimpered to let her know. In response, Weiss lowered her head a bit and took one of Ruby’s hard nipples in her mouth and started suckling on it and grazing it with her teeth, sending Ruby into oblivion and over the edge.

Her entire body convulsed and her vagina clamped on the boy’s penis so hard that the boy immediately came. That, in turn, made Ruby feel that more orgasmic, clamping down even tighter while letting out a scream of absolute pleasure. She felt the cock pulsate inside her as it released the seed inside the condom, and the feeling was absolutely majestic.

When she finally came down from her orgasm high, she slowly slid off the penis, turned around, knelt down and undressed the penis, making sure not to spill a single drop before kissing the cock head as she was used to. Weiss watched the exchange wordlessly, and then Ruby started emptying the condom inside her mouth like Yang taught her.

When Ruby was done, Weiss crashed their lips together with force, something quite unlike her usual self. Ruby was, naturally, surprised. She leaned into the kiss nonetheless, liking the new, slightly rougher Weiss.

Weiss forcibly removed her lips from Ruby’s and whispered in her ear.

“I still didn’t come and I want to right fucking now.”

Ruby was about to help her girlfriend out like a good girl she was, or at least pretended to be when they heard a knock. Weiss rushed to the hole and immediately started sucking like a hungry slut while furiously masturbating. Ruby looked at her girlfriend and felt bad for her, so she started looking for ways to make her feel better. She noticed she was kneeling and that her dripping pussy was on just the right height for Ruby’s tongue to reach if she were to lie down underneath her.

So she did like any good girlfriend should, and lied down on the floor and slid just far enough that her mouth was under Weiss’ inviting pussy and then stuck a tongue out.

Weiss yelped at the unexpected touch, but quickly eased into it when the tongue reached the most sensitive part of her groin. The yelp turned into a nosy moan then and her mouth slid deep down the shaft again. When she felt the tip of the penis reach her throat, she stopped moving for a second and moaned loudly as Ruby found another spot that made her weak.

It didn’t take long for Weiss to finish the boy and just as she was getting her mouth filled with sticky cum, Ruby found just the right spot to send her orgasming. The loud moans she let out while still holding the cock in made the boy shoot extra hard, and they appeared to make the load larger as well. Weiss would count the shots if she would be fully aware of what was happening to her, but she just couldn’t, she could just shake on her legs that felt like jelly. She didn’t want to lose control of her legs out of fear of suffocating Ruby under her weight, not to mention that she didn’t want to spill the boy’s sperm. Weiss found out she was a cum hungry slut in her first trip to that same gloryhole and ever since then, she wanted an excuse to go there.

_Well, Ruby got me that excuse now. And from the looks of it, she loves it just as much as I do._

The boy finally stopped cumming, but Ruby didn’t stop licking and Weiss couldn’t take it anymore, falling over on her back, sperm in mouth, and convulsed her body wildly from the thundering orgasm.

Ruby realized Weiss was probably completely spent and so didn’t try to pleasure her further. She heard a satisfied gulp from somewhere between her legs where her girlfriend’s head was. The grip Ruby had on Weiss’ milky thighs never faltered even for a moment, though.

It took quite a while for Weiss to completely come off her orgasm, but Ruby was patient, gently caressing her girlfriend’s outer thighs until she came to. When she did, she slowly rolled off Ruby and even more slowly turned around so her face was next to Ruby’s. Then she tried to kiss her, but she just couldn’t lift her head enough so that she could reach her lips, so she settled for her cheek. Ruby lifted herself up with a chuckle and then did the same to Weiss, helping her reach the chair and sit her down.

When Weiss was safely sat down, Ruby kissed her forehead.

“You got really tired, huh?”

“Can barely move.”

“So that means you won’t do any more today?”

Weiss looked up with what she thought was her trademark scowl, but her fatigue just made her look like a child puffing cheeks because everything didn’t go their way. Ruby forced herself not to blow into full on laughter.

“I never said anything like that. I just need a few minutes.”

As soon as she finished the sentence, a knock echoed through the room. Weiss tried to stand up, but her legs didn’t hold and Ruby had to catch her and sit her down again.

“You rest. I’ll take care of this one, okay? You just watch and enjoy.” With a wink, Ruby went towards the hole, fully anticipating the cock. Instead, she saw a hand that motioned for her to turn around. As soon as she did that, the boy pressed the hand on her lower back, prompting her to bend over and give him better access to her goodies, which he then explored with unparalleled horniness. Ruby looked over to Weiss who was watching with glee as her girlfriend was being touched by some stranger. Immediately, Ruby got wet again.

The boy then slapped one of her ass cheeks hard. Ruby hissed and then moaned from the feeling. The boy slapped a few more times, each time eliciting a cute moan from the reaper. Then he withdrew his hand and in came his cock, prodding at Ruby’s entrance. Ruby quickly went towards the condom bag and slipped one over it before starting to lower herself onto it, never breaking eye contact with Weiss, who seemed to have regained some of her strength and started absentmindedly caressing her perky breasts.

The boy started pumping hard and Ruby felt so full and satisfied that she couldn’t help but moan with every thrust. There was force behind the thrusts as well, and Ruby had to catch her balance a few times to keep her from falling over.

Weiss was watching with renewed lust as Ruby was getting pounded by the boy that neither of them knew. She wanted to join and maybe help Ruby stay still, but it felt like too much work. Instead, she settled for just watching while pinching her nipples and kneading her breasts until the nipples were completely erect.

She enjoyed her view. There were no two ways about it. The thought or someone unknown fucking Ruby was turning her on immensely, and from the looks and sounds of it, Ruby liked being watched by Weiss as well. Before she knew it, Weiss’ left hand was back on her clit, making slow, lazy circles around her lower lips.

Ruby’s mouth was open and her tongue was dangling out, but the boy didn’t stop and as before, each thrust was another moan from her. Seeing Weiss getting all hot and bothered, Ruby smiled and shut her eyes, imagining how amazing it would be if she could just spend her days in there, with Weiss watching her get fucked or the other way around.

As she was caught in her thoughts, the boy pulled out and took the condom off.

“Can I finish in your mouth?”

Ruby didn’t answer but instead turned around and opened wide with her tongue dangling out as the cock slid back in. She enveloped it greedily, taking in as much of it as she could. She pushed the penis as far down her throat as she could without choking before pulling her head up again. The boy was so close to orgasming that Ruby barely made six or so pumps before the boy started squirting deep inside her mouth. Ruby stroked him until he stopped, by which time her mouth was quite full. Proud with her work, she kissed the cock goodbye as usually and proudly showed Weiss what she had inside her mouth before swallowing like a good girl.

Weiss had, by that time, recovered and was standing next to Ruby.

“I’m taking one more,” Weiss said, “but we can stay a while more after that if you want.”

“Nah, I’ve had enough as well,” Ruby answered, stood up, grabbed Weiss’ head and kissed her passionately.

The kiss was interrupted by another knock. Weiss knelt down and through came a sizeable penis and Weiss actually widened her eyes in surprise, clearly not expecting something like that. She licked her lips in anticipation, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by Ruby, who knelt next to her and whispered in her ear.

“Take it all, you little slut of mine! I’ve seen your want for it. Do it.”

Weiss wasn’t gonna let herself be told twice. She took the head inside and started slowly bobbing her head up and down before she heard a third voice.

“Could you let me fuck your mouth?”

“Yes,” Ruby answered in Weiss’ stead. Before Weiss could argue, she felt two strong hands push her down the cock. “I love you, my slut,” Ruby whispered in her ear, “now show me just how much of this one you can handle.”

Weiss didn’t know how to brace herself and as a result she started coughing and gagging as the boy thrust his sizeable member inside her mouth. After a few thrusts, she was forced to push back, if nothing else, to catch her breath. As she was doing that, she was also coughing and Ruby noticed a single tear starting to run down her cheek. But, against Ruby’s expectations, when she caught her breath, Weiss pushed herself down on the cock again, allowing the boy to continue, this time better prepared for what was to come.

She still had to take a break once every few thrusts and tears were freely flowing down her cheeks, but she didn’t stop and was determined to see it through to the end. Her jaw hurt a bit from being held open that much, but she figuratively pressed her teeth together and weathered the assault.

The boy was certainly not holding back either. Weiss’ saliva was coating most of his penis and it was already spilling down to his balls, but he was still not done. The sounds of Weiss gagging, choking and coughing were the only thing that was heard.

The assault continued for another five or so minutes before Weiss, whose head was still being held in place by Ruby, heard the knock of deliverance and felt the warm, sticky cum flow inside her hungry mouth. She let out a few sighs of relief, which, with her mouth wide open sounded like she was laughing. When the boy withdrew, Weiss immediately swallowed and slumped down, waiting a bit to regain her strength before dressing up to leave.

Ruby started dressing up herself, because she always took more time to get dressed. While tying her corset, she was watching Weiss, completely spent, wiping the tears off her face and then slowly dressing into her usual outfit.

Weiss was ready when Ruby was still fidgeting with a zipper on her skirt. The heiress helped her zip it before hungrily kissing her, almost as if she wanted to devour her right there. Then she broke the kiss and leaned into Ruby’s ear.

“This was the best fucking birthday present I’ve ever gotten, Ruby.” As if to reinforce her point, she bit down on Ruby’s earlobe, receiving a shiver in response.

“Y-Yes, I enjoyed it very much too.”

“We need to come here more often.”

Ruby nodded as the girls exited the main room and went searching for envelopes. Upon retrieving them and splitting the money, Weiss whispered in Ruby's ear.

"But you're the one getting facefucked next." Ruby shivered with her eyes closed before widening her lips in a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was a thing. I have no idea what to make the next chapter yet. Maybe Pyrrha and Nora. But don't quote me on that.  
> Until next time!


	6. 06 - Pyrrha

It was yet another busy and toll-taking day for the four time Mistralian champion. After waking up and going to classes, she had a sponsorship deal to uphold. Which meant photo shoots, interviews, a lot of hand shaking with people that she wanted to be no acquaintance of and a lot of frustration for the young girl.

By the time she was done, she was exhausted almost to the point of collapsing, but she found the strength to board the airship back to Beacon and reach her destination in one piece.

After showering and refreshing herself, she realized that the day was especially frustrating for her somehow. She had an itch that she couldn’t place, an urge she couldn’t satiate with the usual meal. She realized it’s been way too long since her last visit to the Beacon library gloryhole.

If she could pick her way of passing free time, it would have been there. It was oddly satisfying and even gratifying to a point, not to mention thrilling. Having sex with random people was not something the press would take lightly when it came to Pyrrha Nikos, world-renowned fighter and a Mistralian prodigy, exceptional huntress in training and an extremely beautiful girl.

That was one of the reasons she never told anyone she was visiting that place, not even her closest friends. She knew Yang and Blake were regulars, but she still didn’t want to confide in them, simply because while they were friends, she still couldn’t risk someone she didn’t have absolute faith in spilling her secret in hopes of getting rich. And rich they would get. The media was prepared to pay literally millions of lien for a scandalous story involving the redhead spartan.

The other reason for not wanting to tell anyone was that she didn’t want anyone to know herself. She was afraid of ruining her reputation as the perfect girl and turn herself into a cheap whore, whose existence was sustained solely on sucking anonymous men off. Yes, she was a slut, and her urges could not be satisfied with anything less than anonymous sex, but she was first and foremost the champion and a paragon of virtue and perseverance.

So, taking all that into account, she dressed herself in a completely inconspicuous clothing that covered almost her whole body so nobody would see who it was. As for her head, she hid her long, flowing red hair under a hat and hung her head low.

On the way to the library, she met Nora. She wanted to reach out to her, invite her with her, but as before, because of her fear, she just kept looking at the ground. She was absolutely sure Nora would feel like mischief because she was always for it, but Pyrrha decided risk was not worth the potential reward.

Upon reaching her destination, she wrote ‘insatiable slut’ on the small board on the door of the larger room, entered and only then allowed herself to be Pyrrha Nikos again. She undressed as fast as she could and waited. As she was doing that, she started absentmindedly flicking her clit.

She was waiting for quite a while and when she was almost ready to leave without achieving anything, she heard a knock, which woke her up from her trance-like situation. When she arrived at the hole, she was already looking at an erect penis, one whose shape she already knew from her previous visits. She didn’t know who it belonged to, but she knew she had already sucked it before.

With that knowledge, she happily pushed it all the way inside her mouth, taking the whole length and gently touching the skin of the boy with her nose. She could still take more, but there was not that much cock. There were other qualities to that penis.

Not to be deterred by the lack of length, she set on licking the shaft all the way as she was lifting her face from it. After that, she started sucking normally, with one hand fondling her boobs and the other the boy’s balls.

As aroused as she was, she had to make sure she wouldn’t let out a sound and in the process reveal her identity. It always proved a daunting task, especially when she was close to orgasm or riding one, but she had to.

Her full attention was on the penis in her mouth. She was licking, gently biting, throating it, stroking, caressing, every move she knew. She needed the boy’s release badly.

It came soon after, but due to arousal or whatever, the boy didn’t warn her, thus making the first stream a surprise. Like an expert cocksucker, though, she quickly composed herself and started swallowing. From her previous experiences she learned that this particular boy had a very sizeable release and swallowing as it came was the best way to not spill any of the valuable seed.

Once the squirting stopped, Pyrrha didn’t. She kept on licking, stroking and sucking, wanting to make that boy cum once more. It didn’t take her long for that, and that time, the boy remembered to knock.

The second load was not lacklustre, if anything it was even bigger than the first one, and Pyrrha swallowed it all gladly like a cockslut she was. She was actually contemplating doing it once more, but another boy was waiting for her and had alerted her to that with a knock, so she let the first cock go.

Swiftly, she moved towards the hole where the second penis was waiting, standing like a proud soldier. A single flick of her hand proved to her that she was horny beyond the point of masturbating. But before allowing the boy the entry, she wanted to taste it, lick it, make it so unbelievably hard that diamonds would look soft in comparison.

First she licked the length of the shaft a few times while running one finger over the head. To her tongue, the skin felt so soft, almost like a girl’s skin. But the penis was unmistakably real, there was that familiar hardness under the soft skin that no dildo could properly simulate. There was just something about that shaft that made her want to keep on licking it.

After taking the penis inside her mouth fully, she was rewarded with a high-pitched moan, one unlike a boy’s. She decided to let her hand wander a bit and after fondling the balls a little, she want just a little further and felt what was unmistakably a vagina.

 _It’s a dickgirl,_ Pyrrha happily thought. She had never been fucked by one before. Much to her surprise, the penis felt just like male. When she felt the penis was hard enough, she slipped a condom through the hole and readied her dripping pussy for invasion.

Soon after, she was pushing herself down the amazing shaft and the insides of her pussy felt glorious. She felt the invading cock push her walls apart and she loved the feeling so much she immediately orgasmed, further squeezing the walls around the cock, to a point of making it sorta hard for it to move in and out, eliciting another moan from the dickgirl.

When her orgasm settled, that was when the girl took the lead and started thrusting hard inside Pyrrha and she couldn’t be happier about it. _Make me your slut, yes! Harder!_

If she wasn’t who she was, she’d scream for a tempo increase. As it was though, she had to settle on the rhythm that was given unto her. It was definitely pleasurable enough, but Pyrrha wanted it to go _just_ a bit harder and faster.

She was not gonna complain about being sexed silly, though, so she concentrated on the feeling the cock gave her, and that was sublime.

The release came all too soon, but there was nothing Pyrrha could do about it, except one thing. She could squeeze even tighter around the cock, milking it for as much sperm as possible. The convulsing of the penis drove her over the edge again and she barely managed to remain standing as another wave of pleasure surged through her. When she felt the ejaculation was done, she quickly jumped off and before the girl could react, Pyrrha was stroking her and gently pulling the condom off while doing so. When she took the condom off, Pyrrha heard the other girl say “Wait. I’m nearly done once more. Please.”

Pyrrha didn’t need to be told twice and clamped her mouth around the cock once more, bobbing her head up and down with expertise not many girls possessed.

The reward came in another release straight down her throat and Pyrrha was beaming with joy at the feel and taste of cum on her tongue. The sperm was a bit watery, though, and thus not to her tastes particularly, but she settled on “any cum is good cum” and gobbled it down as if it was vital to her survival. The sperm in the condom followed quickly afterwards.

Four loads of cum into her, and Pyrrha was just getting started. She tied her hair in a bun to prevent it from getting messed up. Then she sat down and patiently waited for the next customer.

As luck would have it, two boys knocked on two adjacent holes. Pyrrha felt confident and slutty enough to take them both at once, so she returned the call for both and just like that, two magnificent cocks showed themselves, hard and ready to be worked, the task that the spartan took with no second thought.

Her arms were long enough that she could service one with her mouth and the other with her hand. Then again, the two holes were not _that_ far apart that most girls wouldn’t be able to take two at once in adjacent holes, it was just mildly inconvenient.

She started licking the left cock while stroking the right one. She didn’t recognize them, which made her happy inside, knowing that there were many, many boys that came to the gloryhole to relieve their stress with some casual, non-binding sex.

Her spine was tingling with the sensation the cockhead left on her tongue and she started breathing heavily. And that was when she decided that she’d be riding those two for as long as possible. It was no longer the desire to swallow sperm, it was pure want, no, _need_ to be fucked until she couldn’t stand straight.

She grabbed two condoms and put them on the cocks, taking them in her mouth to the hilt while doing so. One of the two was long enough that it just wouldn’t fit in her mouth. The sole thought of a cock that large made her pussy even wetter than it already was.

She lowered herself on the larger one first and gasped when it spread her with ferocity that sent shivers down her spine. She was so helplessly horny then that while she was stroking the other cock, she also rubbed her pussy with her free hand, all the while having her head thrown backwards and eyes closed.

The boy started thrusting and his penis split her open just a bit more and Pyrrha was in a frenzy, stroking the other cock with reckless abandon, nearly ruining her plan on having them there for as long as possible. She found out it was much harder to keep that promise than she expected, as the large penis inside her twitched as it was being pumped in and out and she felt every minute move of it.

As good as it felt, she had to dismount. She didn’t want him to cum quickly and ruin her fun. Immediately after dismounting, she started stroking it again though. Together with that, she was lowering herself on the other penis, a bit smaller, but still large enough to feel similarly good like with the bigger one.

The other boy’s rhythm was more punishing, pumping fast and hard, nearly making her cum right there and then. She managed to hold her orgasm back, if only for a little while.

As hell-bent on not cumming as she was, she did so quickly after. She just couldn’t keep herself at bay and she came with a thunderous orgasm like the slut she was. Her pussy clamped down on the boy so tight that he couldn’t hold on either and with a loud groan, he came inside her, sending Pyrrha over the edge again when she felt the familiar pulsing of his penis. She had to stuff her mouth with a fist so she wouldn’t scream out in immense pleasure.

When he was done, he pulled out and ripped the condom off before handing it to Pyrrha who gladly took it and emptied it as she was pushing herself down on the other penis in the room. She slid on almost without problems, she was still completely drenched, even in the wake of a thunderous orgasm.

The boy resumed his rhythm and she was back to throwing her head back and shutting her eyes. She pushed her pussy as close to the hole she could, but her ass, while amazing, limited that movement. She started playing with the idea of taking one up the ass. Maybe not the one inside her then as she felt it was just a bit too big for her smallest hole, but thinking whether she should.

She didn’t particularly enjoy anal sex, but as she was there to please the men more than herself, she would usually take one or two there, as long as they weren’t too big. And it was also a good way of having her pussy free so she could fingerfuck herself.

She didn’t want the humping to stop, but the boy didn’t have too much of a fuse and was on the edge soon after. He pulled out and threw the condom away and Pyrrha hungrily took the cock in her mouth and started sucking and stroking on it.

“W-Wait! C-Can I…  On your boobs?”

It seemed like a waste, a complete and utter waste of precious sperm, but Pyrrha reminded herself again that she wasn’t there for herself, but to be the personal slut of those boys, their cheap whore. And she loved being treated like a cum dumpster, it was a welcome change from her usual treatment where everyone acted all high and mighty after shaking hands with her. She wanted just once to be treated like the slut she was, and that could only happen in the gloryhole.

So she complied and put one hand under her quite sizeable breasts to lift them up while still stroking with the other. Three or four strokes later, the amazingly thick sperm started bursting out the penis and Pyrrha had to come closer to ensure it would not fall on the floor, thus being even more of a waste than it already was.

_Not like wasting such wonderfully thick sperm on my boobs is much better, but at least that way I can feel the warmth of it on myself if I can’t taste it._

Another thing that was a bit hard to accept for Pyrrha was the sheer volume of the ejaculation. So much of sperm that thick was hard to come by, in her experience. When the boy withdrew, the redhead looked remorsefully down on her chest and tried to collect as much sperm as possible to bring it back up to her mouth. Her mood instantly lifted when she felt the rich, familiar taste on her tongue as she rolled it around her mouth before gulping it down.

After that, she took her bag and pulled out her favourite tail plug, plug that looked like fox tail, and some lube which she applied on it. Then she inserted it little by little, not forcing it more than her tight ass allowed. It would serve as a stretcher so she would be ready to take one up there eventually.

A slight problem that the tail plug created, though, was Pyrrha’s inability to sit down properly with it stuck up her ass. So she had to stand to masturbate. Intentionally or not, she positioned herself right in front of one of the holes and started rubbing.

As she did so, she didn’t hear another boy enter the room next to the one she was in, so she was startled and extremely surprised when she was brought out of her almost orgasmic trance by a foreign touch. She barely remembered to stay silent when she looked down and noticed a stranger’s hand fumbling about her pussy. Way too hot and bothered to show any restraint, she positioned her pussy right next to the hole, allowing the boy to reach it more easily and efficiently.

He was not as bad at rubbing as Pyrrha expected. His fingers were actually moving rapidly and with a good idea what to do. Eventually she felt two fingers deep inside her pussy while a thumb was flicking her clit, and the next feeling she felt was her pussy clamping on the two fingers inside her, likely surprising the boy who yelped in surprise and quickly pulled his fingers out while Pyrrha was shaking with yet another orgasm.

That time, she wasn’t able to stay on her feet, so she slumped down on her knees and when she came to her senses, she felt something fleshy prod at her mouth, something that smelled like yet another drink container for her that day. Without even opening her eyes she took the penis in her mouth and immediately started taking in as much as she could.

Her rhythm was fierce, sometimes shoving the penis so far down her throat that she gagged and started coughing, but she only stopped doing it for a second before starting again. Every once in a while, she just pushed it as much down as she could and stay in that position for a while. She felt her tears flowing down her cheek from the abuse her throat suffered by her own accord and it only made her feel like she should throat it more.

So, throat it she did. The penis was amazingly slick with her saliva and her breathing was ragged from all the air deprivation, but she didn’t stop nor open her eyes. She just kept on throating it.

The boy on the other side moaned every time her hit Pyrrha’s throat, and moaned loudly. Pyrrha couldn’t believe how much she loved punishing her own throat with a cock she didn’t even see.

_Next time I should bring a blindfold too._

Her hands finally came alive again and she used one of them to gently massage the boy’s balls while the other was holding on to the hole for whatever reason, Pyrrha didn’t know why. She was too drunk on sucking to think or understand.

The boy just wouldn’t cum, though, finally prompting Pyrrha to open her eyes to see what she was doing. What she saw widened her eyes in surprise. It was by far the largest cock she ever saw, so big, in fact, that she only barely took three quarters of it inside her mouth before she just couldn’t anymore.

Upon seeing the size, she immediately gave a condom to the boy. She wanted that rod inside her pussy badly. A minute later, a dressed cock peeked through the hole and Pyrrha stood and turned around, lifting her tail so she could lower herself on the penis.

The moment the head penetrated her, she felt slight pain at the spread it did inside her. She felt like she was being split open from the vagina up. But she kept on pushing down until she fit as much as she could, which turned out to be about as much as her mouth could take.

Then the boy started thrusting and Pyrrha had to shut her eyes from the painful pleasure. The thrusting didn’t take long, though, as the boy soon withdrew and removed the condom.

“Let me blast your face, girl,” a pretty deep, but nicely flowing voice said. Pyrrha, like the slut she was, obediently positioned herself in the best position to get her face pasted with cum. It was a good thing she closed her eyes, too, as the first jet hit her straight in her left eye.

The boy fired seven shots and by the time he finished, Pyrrha’s face was stained with the sperm almost in its entirety. Some of it did end up in her mouth, but a lot of it simply stayed on her face or ricocheted from it to the floor.

The boy disappeared and Pyrrha cleaned her face and thus had another drink for her insatiable thirst. There was still one of her holes to be filled, though, and luckily for her, another boy knocked and Pyrrha took a bit of lube and started applying it on the penis without ever putting it in her mouth.

Soon enough she felt it was slick enough, so she took the plug out from her ass and replaced it with the penis. She pushed slowly as to not make it painful. With a gasp, she felt the head enter fully, but she kept pushing. When it was in to the hilt, the boy commenced and Pyrrha was momentarily numb with the pain, but it soon turned to pleasure, to a point at least. In the end, anal wasn’t really Pyrrha’s thing, but if it meant satisfying the boys, she was up for it.

Thus, she endured the pain that never turned into pure and absolute pleasure. It was her final cock of the day anyway, might as well endure it. After all, she wanted to prove to herself that learning to endure that kind of pain would make her a better slut for everyone else.

The boy was quickly nearing his climax, and Pyrrha could tell from the twitching of the penis. While doing anal, Pyrrha felt every minute thing the penis did, every minute curve, bump or vein on it, and every little move it did. The loud moans from the other side were a dead giveaway too.

Before long, the boy let out a long, loud moan and stopped thrusting while to the hilt inside her ass, and Pyrhra felt the cock convulse deep inside her ass. To her, that was the most pleasurable part of anal.

With the final cock came a disappointment, though. Upon finishing, the boy simply took the condom and likely threw it away or something, Pyrrha knew only that she didn’t get her final load of the day.

Still, she was pretty satisfied with how her day at the gloryhole went, she realized as she was dressing herself. Seven, well, eight loads wasn’t too bad a result for her. And she got to use all three of her holes and orgasm three times too, which was more than enough for her.

She smiled a wide grin under her concealment as she went and collect the money she earned. She swiftly put the two envelopes in her purse and started walking towards her dorm room. As usual, she checked her surroundings for anyone watching her, and upon seeing the hallway was empty, entered the room.

The immense surprise and fear she felt for a moment when she noticed Nora in the room was shocking, to say the least. There literally couldn’t have been a worse person to see her wearing that outfit than Nora, the redhead ball of insatiable energy and questions. And questions were what Pyrrha was dreading the most from her.

“Who are you?”

Of course she didn’t recognize her. She never saw her in that outfit. She slumped her head down and started taking down the concealment and soon enough, Nora could see the unmistakable red and gold clothes of her teammate.

“Pyrrha? Why are you dressed like that?”

“I, uh…” _What do I say?_ “I wanted to, uh… Go around the campus in clothing that hid who I am… For a test of sorts.” _Yes, that should be good._

“Test? What test?” _Oh, of course. It’s Nora we’re talking about, of course that was a mistake._

“Uhh… To see how people are treated when they aren’t known to everyone?”

“That sounds awesome! Take me with you next time!”

Pyrrha scratched the back of her head nervously. “Sure,” she finally said.

_Maybe I should take her with me next time. She looks like she’s childish enough to think of it as fun. Who knows how she will react, though. I might have to ask her how she feels about public stuff._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for reading. Not yet sure on the next one. Judging by the current chapters, it should involve Ruby again. But will it? We'll see what my head conjures.


	7. 07 - Emerald and Neo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't seriously think that after the hot as fuck gothic lolita Neo was revealed that it wouldn't be featured here, did you? Pffffffft. Think again.

Emerald was bored. Not just “bored” bored, she was bored out of her mind. All the infiltration she was doing was lacklustre due to not being suspicious. And when it was going perfectly without problems, that made for a very bored Emerald.

She missed the feeling of being sorta scared they would be caught and doing everything extra carefully because of it. Beacon was, for all its reputation, way too trusting. All in the name of some festival or something, she didn’t even know anymore. All she knew was that she had to get intel on every student and that she was doing that easily enough that it was no challenge for her.

She threw her book down in frustration and wanted to scream, but she remembered she was in the library, and while she was infiltrating, she had to honour the rules. After the echo of the book’s thud went away, Emerald caught a conversation that snapped her out of her boredom.

“… And yeah, yesterday I had anal in the gloryhole. No idea who it was.”

“Lucky son of a bitch! All I ever get is blowjob and an occasional vagina. Damn, if only once I’d be able to fuck someone in the ass there.”

“Eh, it isn’t _too_ different from vagina, I guess. Except it’s less lubed because, you know, no natural lubrication and stuff.”

“You say that, but I just want to know how it feels. Just once.”

_A gloryhole, eh? Here on Beacon? Well, isn’t that an interesting tidbit of information._

The boredom was gone, her new mission was to discover the Beacon gloryhole. Of course, she could just ask one of those two where it was and maybe even fulfil that poor guy’s wish, or at least pretend to. _Not like he’d be able to tell the difference._ Anyway, she could do that, but that would not be fun, and she wanted fun.

So she went prowling around the school for any pointers as to where that magical room was. She didn’t find any pointers, but she did find Neo in her gothic black dress and the new twintail hairstyle. With her back turned on Emerald. The green-haired girl grinned from ear to ear as she enveloped the small girl in her embrace and played kidnap with her.

“Gotcha now, little one!” She was about to continue saying something more along those lines, but she was surprised by the sensation, or rather, lack of one. It felt like Neo didn’t wear any underwear under her skirt. Emerald had to make sure she wasn’t just imagining it, so she put one hand under her skirt and surely enough, could only feel Neo’s cute little ass. The little girl squirmed under Emerald’s touch.

“Nothing at all, huh?” she whispered in her ear. “I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist. I like it.”

Neo started shaking her head and tried to tell something to Emerald, using sign speech. _Oh right,_ Emerald reminded herself. _Mute._ She motioned her to do it again as she didn’t quite catch it the first time. When Neo repeated her words, Emerald couldn’t quite believe it.

“I’m not an exhibitionist, I just didn’t pack enough underwear and it’s washing.”

Emerald looked at the mute as if she didn’t believe her. “I think I’ll stay by my idea that you’re just a slut. Not that I mind, hehe,” she wiggled her fingers as she said that, making Neo blush slightly.

“Maybe,” she gestured.

“Since you’re a slut like that,” Emerald continued as if she didn’t get her gestures, “maybe you will like this and help me with it. I heard stories of a gloryhole here at Beacon, and I kinda want to find it and maybe suck some guys off. It’s so boring here if you have nothing to do.”

Neo paled. Emerald noticed it. “Hm? Why are you so pale?” Sudden realization hit her. “Don’t tell me… So _that’s_ why you have no underwear.” Her mouth widened in a devilish smile. “I _knew_ you were a slut, honey.”

Neo looked down on the ground. “Don’t tell anyone,” she pleaded.

“No worries, Neo. However, I have one condition.” Neo shot her a hopeful look. “Let’s go there together. Now.”

Neo’s face lightened. “I was going there anyway. Should be fun in two instead of going solo again.”

Emerald smirked. “Not only that, but I’ll also get my share of your delicious looking body. Let’s go.”

Neo smiled back and motioned for Emerald to follow her. She led her to the library.

“Don’t tell me it’s in here of all places…” Emerald couldn’t quite believe it, but Neo nodded, never breaking her stride.

After unlocking the entrance and making Emerald remember it for next times, they soon arrived to one of the rooms. Neo wasn’t sure how to write their names on the board.

“How do you want to be called?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I usually write ‘slut inside’ for me.”

“Ooh, a shy one, you are, eh? Well, I guess we can go anonymous. Not like these weaklings are worth knowing who we are.”

Neo nodded and wrote “two horny sluts” and drew a girly mouth sticking out the tongue. For a chalk drawing, it looked pretty real. After admiring the handiwork, the two girls went inside and Neo wanted to undress, but Emerald stopped her.

“Let me. I want to uncover your sexy figure myself for once.”

Neo smirked knowingly and lifted her arms to make it easier for Emerald to undress her. As the clothes were shed piece by piece, Emerald took more and more time to admire and touch Neo’s amazing body. When she was about to take off the skirt, she knelt and upon uncovering the already wet pussy, she couldn’t resist and kissed the mound gently.

“You’re so beautiful, Neo. I don’t know if you’ve been told before, but you. Are. Beautiful.”

Neo smiled as a small blush crept up her face. She then pushed Emerald so she fell on her butt before jumping on her and undressing her in a playful fight as Emerald wasn’t going to just let her have it.

Soon enough, they were both naked and Neo looked at Emerald’s chocolate skin with awe. She didn’t have much time to admire her, though, as a penis made itself known.

Neo and Emerald looked at each other and immediately their hands reached for it. A few strokes later and the cock was hard as diamonds. Emerald let Neo have the first one as she started taking care of her. She went behind her and started kneading her breasts while pressing her own into Neo’s back, planting kisses on the back of her neck every few seconds.

She wouldn’t be Emerald, though, if she wasn’t cheeky. So from time to time, she would simply move her hands down to rub Neo’s hot, wet core, but only for a moment, long enough to make her jump slightly. That soon wasn’t enough for her and she let go of Neo’s breasts and grabbed her by the hair and started controlling the tempo. Neo didn’t argue, she just let Emerald take charge. She was already hatching up a plan of her own, though.

Her head was sliding up and down the shaft quickly and Neo wondered how come Emerald’s hands weren’t tired yet, not like it mattered. She only hoped that Emerald would pull her off the cock as it would cum.

Then the knock came and Emerald did what Neo hoped. After pulling her off the cock, she started stroking it and the sperm started squirting on Neo, who smiled widely.

When the ejaculation was done, Emerald turned Neo over and looked at her. “You know,” she said, “You look great with cum on your face.”

“That’s actually the way I like it the most,” she signed back. “I always do that. Makes me cum easier.”

“What a slut. Next one is mine, though.”

Neo nodded, but before the next one would come, she wanted to taste Emerald a bit. She didn’t have the luxury, though, as the next knock sounded and in came another penis. Emerald noticed her sadness and prompted her to tell what was wrong. She signed what she wanted to do and Emerald just brought a chair next to the hole, sat down on it so that her pussy was in full view for the cute mute.

She started sucking on the cock and Neo got to work on her nether. _For a mute_ , Emerald realized, _Neo’s tongue is way too good._ Before long, Emerald was moaning with a cock in her mouth, with which she took her sweet time. She licked it long and slow, then pushed herself down quickly, or vice versa, or whatever came to her in that moment. From time to time, she bit on it, sometimes gently, sometimes not so gently, but never strong enough to actually hurt it. The boy seemed to like it a lot as well, if his moans were anything to go by.

Neo, meanwhile, kept her tongue busy, not even looking up as she heard Emerald moan in bliss, she was way too immersed in the act of licking a pussy that had soft, light green fuzz above it. Neo always thought Emerald looked like mint chocolate to her and she wanted to have sex with her since she met her, but there was never an excuse for her to ask. Now that she finally had an excuse, she felt great.

Emerald was actually nearing her orgasm and she had to put her hand on Neo’s head to make her stop or at least slow down. The vibrations she sent up the boy’s cock did their job though, and she heard the knock, but the first spurt was so sudden that she wasn’t able to fully envelop the cock with her mouth and so, most of the sperm went out her mouth and dropped on her breasts. She was fully ready for the next shots, though, not spilling even a drop of amazingly thick sperm.

Neo noticed the small amount of sperm on Emerald’s breasts and moved up to lick it away without a second word. Emerald let out a yelp at the unexpected touch, but she eased into it and swallowed her load as if it was candy.

When the cock was gone, Emerald couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She pulled Neo closer and started making out with her. The smaller girl didn’t even flinch, but rather took the lead immediately, which didn’t sit well with Emerald at all, and she let her know with a low growl as she tried to regain dominance.

By chance, Neo was positioned perfectly for a cock to slide between her thighs and commence to fuck them. Which happened, and that time Neo did jump a bit at the unexpected sensation. Emerald noticed the jump and looked down, noticing the cock. She pushed Neo as far back to the wall as she could and then knelt down, where she had a perfect view of the, she had to admit, a very shapely and large cock, and Neo’s dripping pussy.

She decided to ignore her poor pussy for the moment and instead concentrated on the penis. She let the boy thrust between Neo’s thighs, but she had her mouth open so that the thrust would put it in her mouth too. Her tongue was stuck out too, and the surprised sound the boy let out when he felt the tongue on his cock made Emerald hotter than a volcano.

Eventually the boy realized he didn’t need to do anything and just stuck his penis as far inside as he could. Emerald kept the head in her mouth, licking all over it with trained moves while Neo started gently sliding her thighs so that they were still being fucked. Neo could barely contain herself and not masturbate when she looked down and saw Emerald sucking the cock that was between her thighs, but she had to give in to the urge. She just had to cum.

Emerald heard Neo’s breaths turn shorter and more sudden, so she opened her eyes and looked up, meeting Neo’s double-coloured gaze. She winked and smiled at her when she noticed the girl masturbating.

The wink was enough for Neo and she came powerfully. She threw her head back in ecstasy and screamed out in silence. Her twitching alerted the boy of her orgasm too, and he let out a moan of approval.

He still wasn’t done, though, and Neo continued her rubbing the cock while Emerald kept licking the head like a lollipop. She did taste precum, though, so she was sure he was nearing the end.

Surely enough, the big penis exploded in her mouth soon after and what the shots didn’t have in thickness, they made up for in quantity of the sperm. Emerald was barely able to keep it all in her mouth to share with Neo, who happily obliged and took her share.

All the work she did until then made Emerald so hot that she knew she had to take the next cock in the pussy or she’d explode.

“I’m so close, Neo. Your tongue was amazing, and seeing you cum… I need to be fucked now. So put some effort into it, boys!” she raised her voice.

Surely enough, a cock came through one of the holes and Emerald wasted no time in impaling herself on it. As the boy eased into his rhythm, Neo set to work Emerald’s dark nipples.

It didn’t take long for Emerald to burst with the attention she was getting. Her mind went blank and her pussy tightened, and she let out a short scream at the orgasm.

Neo stopped working Emerald’s nipples when she felt her shake and watched her orgasm. She didn’t start again until she was sure Emerald was done cumming.

When she felt Neo’s lips around one of her nipples, Emerald grabbed her head and held it in place, not letting Neo move from the nipple.

Neo tried a few tricks to make Emerald let her go, but even biting quite hard on her nipples only served as a catalyst for another moan from the chocolate-skinned girl, so she gave in and continued working that one nipple. At least she had her hands free so she could massage the other breast too.

All too soon, Emerald heard a knock on the wall and as she didn’t want the boy to empty himself inside her pussy, she jumped off. Neo used the moment to her best and jerked the boy’s cum all over her face, breathing heavily while doing so.

Neo looked at Emerald all smug after that, and the girl’s red eyes looked so cute when she was angry that she had to laugh.

“What’s so funny, shorty?”

Neo looked at her and winked before signing, “Your orgasm face is cute as heck.”

Emerald felt her cheeks blush a bit at that. She was called many things before: hot, pretty, fuckable, everything, really, but never cute. And she had to admit to herself, it made her blush mostly because it was Neo who told her that and not somebody else. With a smile, she dropped on her knees and started licking Neo’s pussy. She just felt she had to do it.

Neo didn’t argue, and instead lifted one leg over Emerald’s shoulder so she would have easier access.

Before they could get a decent rhythm going, though, a knock alerted them to the presence of another cock to be served. Emerald cheekily laughed into Neo’s pussy and lifted herself up without allowing Neo to dismount. In fact, had it not been for Emerald’s strong arms holding her, Neo would have fallen on her head. As it was, though, she was suspended mid-air, with her legs over Emerald’s shoulders, with the dark-skinned girl licking her pussy and her mouth inches away from the waiting cock.

So, like a good slut, she immediately took the cock in her mouth. It was her first time being upside down and she wasn’t completely sure if she loved it or just enjoyed it because Emerald was with her, but her pussy was nearly overflowing again. Her twintails were gently sweeping the floor as her head bobbed up and down the cock.

The first thing Neo noticed was that sucking a cock upside down wasn’t as easy as doing it upright. The second thing she noticed was that taking it all in deep down her throat was much easier and that even the curve of the penis was making it easier. But instead of just ramming it down, she decided to play with it. So she was licking it, kissing it, taking in only the head, lightly stroke it, everything she could think of, including deepthroating, just not all the time.

With each passing second, though, it was getting harder for her to concentrate on the penis because Emerald’s tongue was far from being inexperienced. In all honesty, it beat getting pounded in the pussy by a cock by a wide margin, not to mention fingering.

Emerald, on the other hand, delved into the depths of the beautiful little pussy in front of her, worshipping it as if it held the answer to the meaning of life. The view was a very nice one too. Seeing Neo suck a cock way down there sent shivers down Emerald’s spine and caused her pussy to warm up again just thinking about how cute Neo looked with a cock in her mouth. She kept licking, Neo kept sucking and the boy kept moaning.

Not too long after, Neo heard a knock and pushed herself off the penis, jerking the release all over her perky boobs and her cute face, wherever it landed. Emerald eyed the sperm hungrily as it glistened on Neo’s lithe body, driving her mad with desire.

As a farewell, Neo kissed the head of the cock and that’s when Emerald couldn’t just keep on watching.

“You’re so fucking cute when you do that!” Emerald slowly lowered Neo so that she was able to get off her and she immediately jumped to her feet, giving Emerald a questioning look.

“So cute! When you kiss the cock that just jizzed on you with your cute dirty little slut mouth!” Neo smiled slightly and winked at Emerald.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter…” Emerald wasn’t too sure where all that was coming from, but she couldn’t hold herself back. She wanted Neo to know she found her immensely cute. She kept on fussing over her when Neo silenced her with a wet kiss that Emerald returned with hunger she didn’t even know she possessed.

When the two parted, Emerald was blushing a deep shade of red, almost as red as her irises. Her embarrassment was lifted when another cock entered the room. She wanted to take it in her mouth, but she was stopped by Neo’s hand as she turned in such a way that she could get fucked.

“I need this one,” Neo signed, “if you want to cum again, bring a chair and sit on it close to my face.”

Emerald did as Neo told her. By the time she returned with the chair, Neo was already getting pounded, making the cutest faces. Emerald felt her pussy drip with want as she saw that face. She positioned the chair like Neo told her and sat on it, spreading wide and giving her absolute access.

Neo looked at the beautiful dark pussy before her and slowly dove in, first just licking tentatively to make sure Emerald tasted as good as she remembered from earlier. When she confirmed that the taste was indeed the same, she enveloped Emerald’s clit with her mouth, which proved harder than it sounded due to her being rammed from behind.

But she managed and as her lips sealed around the gentle nub, Emerald moaned. Encouraged by the reaction, Neo started working her expert tongue, driving Emerald wild with pleasure. Neo’s own pleasure was rising too, what with her pussy being pounded by the stud behind the wall. It still didn’t feel as good as Emerald’s tongue, but it would make her orgasm faster and that was what she wanted, really.

She felt herself getting closer, and judging by the moans of both other people, they were nearing too. _If only we could all cum together,_ she thought and started working towards that objective, upping the ante and rubbing herself with one hand as her other hand was roaming Emerald’s crotch. Her index finger found the tightest hole of Emerald’s body and swiftly entered it, making Emerald scream in pleasure and surprise. Upon receiving no argument about what she did, the index was joined by middle finger and she started pumping quite fast as her tongue never stopped stimulating the beautiful clit, pronounced just enough that it wasn’t too obvious.

All the pleasure proved to be too much for Emerald, who came with a thunderous orgasm and a loud cry, squirting just a little inside Neo’s mouth.

That little squirt was enough to send the smaller girl over the edge and she started shaking as well while her pussy clamped down on the penetrating penis, which in turn proved enough for the boy to be set off as well. Neo didn’t even care to come off, or rather, wasn’t able to, and so let the boy ejaculate in her vagina.

Once Neo came to her senses again, she panicked for a moment, realizing that a boy just came inside her pussy, likely impregnating her, but then she remembered happily that she took birth control pills regularly. Then she fell on the ground with a smile and a cute exhale.

Emerald was still riding the last of her orgasm and didn’t realize that Neo fell down. When she noticed that the girl was lying on the floor, she rose with wobbly legs and worryingly flipped the girl around, only to see her smiling widely and without any sign of damage.

When they both regained their strengths, they cleaned themselves up and dressed. Emerald couldn’t stop looking at Neo, realizing she had to say something.

“Neo,” she said when they left the gloryhole, “I… You looked so cute in there, and I realized…” She thought for a moment before waving her hand, “Forget about it.”

Neo didn’t want to forget about it, though. She signed to Emerald, “Please, tell me.” Emerald just shook her head, though. Neo sighed silently before pulling Emerald by her hand, making her stop walking.

“What, shorty?”

Neo heard that there was no malice in those words, so she gave Emerald a knowing smirk. Before Emerald could react, Neo jumped on her and joined their lips together in a passionate kiss. Emerald whined happily when she felt the amazingly soft lips on hers, not to mention her hands were holding the small girl by her shapely and amazing ass so she didn’t fall off.

All too soon for Emerald, Neo withdrew from the kiss and jumped off before signing, “Yes, I want to go back there with you sometime. Or just out with you. I want you to be my girlfriend, Emerald.”

Emerald blushed at being read so easily, but she quickly returned the smirk and pulled Neo in her embrace. Due to her height, Neo’s face was caught in between Emerald’s boobs. Rather than be deterred by that, though, she started kissing the spot where her mouth was.

“Neo, you cute little slut, you. I love you.”

After parting again, Emerald decided it would probably be for the best to tell Cinder about what she learned that day, so she pulled Neo towards their dorm room, knowing that Cinder would be there.

Upon entering, Cinder seemed like she was doing something with her skirt, but Emerald knew better than to ask what she was doing and instead decided to go straight to the report.

Upon hearing the report, Cinder’s mouth widened into a smile. “Interesting development, Emerald. Good job.”

Naughty thoughts were buzzing through Cinder’s head as she watched Neo and Emerald walk out the room again, holding hands.

_A gloryhole in Beacon, eh? Well I’ll just have to pay it a visit once or twice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Trash pairing, but fuck it. My story, my rules. Until next time, most likely involving Cinder somehow. I don't even know.


	8. 08 - Ruby, Weiss and Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you've read that right. This chapter does not involve Cinder like I said it might, because I got an idea with these three and decided to rol with it. It's a bit longer than the rest of the chapters because the intro was longer too, so I decided to make the lemon part longer as well. Gets incesty.
> 
> Cinder, however, is coming soon. In more than one meaning of the word. Just not today.

Winter Schnee arrived at Beacon. She was looking around the campus with disinterest, even looking down on the institution slightly. She had a reason for it, or at least a little of it. She was a motherfucking Schnee, member of the wealthiest family on Remnant, only gracing Beacon with her presence because her father sent her to watch over Weiss, her little sister, for the time of the tournament.

Her posture betrayed all that as she walked around the campus with her head held high, barely open eyes and a little frown that, combined with the ice cold look of her blue eyes, was enough to send even the bravest people running. The haircut that covered her right eye added to the frightful look. Her skin tight pants and sizeable cleavage were still an eye magnet, though, and she knew it and proudly presented both.

Her first plan for the day was to find her little sister. Of course, she could text her and tell her to meet wherever. But, contrary to popular belief, the Schnee siblings weren’t hateful of each other. In fact, Winter loved her little sister very much. Not only did she save her the trouble of being the heiress to the corporation, but she was also almost a picture perfect example of what Schnee name represented in the world, in her opinion at least. The father was a different thing to convince, though, but Winter didn’t bang her head about it. He did, after all, name Weiss the heiress, so he must have seen something good in her.

So, being unable to text her if she wanted to surprise her, she went prowling the campus. She found a person who looked serious and old enough for Winter to talk with about something like that. A person that looked like a professor of some sort, with a…  _Riding crop? I just might like this school._

She walked right up to her. “Excuse me, lady,” she politely greeted, “I have a few questions, if you don’t mind.”

The person turned around and noticed who was talking to her and quickly curtsied. “Miss Schnee! Welcome to Beacon. I don’t mind at all, what can I help you with?”

“First of all, since you know me, it’d only be fair if I knew who you are,” Winter stated with a warm smile that was both unexpected from someone like her and also looked real enough to actually warm the person that could witness it.

The woman was slightly taken aback at the… People-like behaviour. “Glynda Goodwitch, Miss. I teach combat here.”

“Oh, wonderful. So you must know where I could find my sister Weiss, don’t you?”

Glynda nodded. “Follow me, Miss.”

“Please, just call me Winter. I’m sure we’ll be meeting a lot during the tournament.”

“I’ll… Try.”

They walked around the campus and soon entered the dorm building. Glynda stopped. “You have to go to the top floor. Then, once you’re there, their room is the last one on left.”

“Thank you.”

With that, Winter started ascending the steps. She knew that her ass was a real magnet especially when walking up the stairs, so she made sure to sway her hips, not to really seduce a student or anything, but to drive them crazy. She heard someone talk about stuff that sounded remotely interesting, so she made sure to listen.

“… And like a week ago, when I went to the hole, apparently Ruby and Weiss were inside.”

“Holy shit! Both of them at once? Lucky bastard.”

“I know, right? I don’t know which one it was, but the blowjob was fantastic. Almost like a pro giving it or something.”

“I’d bet my right hand it was Weiss. Someone as guarded and cold as her must be a freak in bed. Well, in this case, gloryhole.”

The two boys laughed at that, not even noticing Winter from concentrating on being horny. Winter weighed what she heard. On one hand, she was proud that Weiss was sexually active, she wouldn’t want her to be frigid, because in the end, she’d have to have an heir to take over the company after her. On the other, it was a gloryhole. The prospect of one was definitely hot for Winter, but she wasn’t sure if it was really as glorious as it was presented.

She wasn’t angry, though. If anything, she was feeling mischievous. She continued her ascent and finally she reached the room Glynda mentioned and knocked on the door.

What followed next was unexpected to say the least. The door opened and Winter saw nobody. She looked down and saw a girl that was at least a head shorter, clad in red and black, looking at her as if she was a mirage.

“W-Weiss?” the girl said. “I think this one is for you.”

“Who is it?” Weiss’ unmistakable voice made Winter smile.

“Hey there, sister!”

The reunion was slightly sweeter than people probably expected. At least Winter thought that when she saw the red girl look at them as if they were aliens when they hugged.

“Winter, this is Ruby Rose. My partner, in… Both meanings of the word.”

_Ruby, eh? So that’s the girl that was with you in there… Interesting._

Winter’s mouth widened in a smile. “Well then, Ruby, I’m Winter Schnee. I’m sure you’re worthy of being my sister’s partner.” She looked around the room. “Are we alone?”

Ruby nodded, not too sure why that was important. Winter shut the door and motioned for them to sit down.

“Dear little sister,” she started with a knowing smile, “I heard stories about you, and I’m only here for twenty minutes, no more.”

Weiss perked up. “What kind of stories, Winter?”

“That you’re an accomplished support mage here, that you’re at the top of your class,” Weiss beamed at the praise, “that you give a bitchingly good blowjob.”

Weiss instantly paled and Ruby looked at her in fear. Winter went on, though. “That’s not to metion your little girlfriend here. I heard she’s quite a cocksucker herself.” Ruby tried to hide behind Weiss, which was easier said than done, given how tiny the heiress was.

Weiss couldn’t breathe. Winter looked at the duo and started laughing loudly.

“Haha, kids! Don’t be afraid, I’m not mad!” The two ashamed girls looked up, thinking whether Winter was serious about not being mad or not. “I don’t hold it against you in any way. I do have a request, though.”

The girls looked at her, waiting for the wish. “I haven’t been inside this gloryhole thing yet, but I’ve been intrigued by them for a while. Mind showing me where it is?”

“W-Winter,” Weiss stuttered. “Are you s-sure?”

“Dead sure. I need some way of unwinding without being judged for it because I’m a Schnee. Not to mention getting to spend quality time with my little sister and her girlfriend sounds like a thing older sisters do.”

Weiss’ idea of ‘spending quality time with relatives’ didn’t really include having anonymous sex, but she didn’t dare say no to Winter. She knew that if Winter got angry, she might tell their father about it and then she could kiss Beacon goodbye before she knew it. So, hesitantly, she rose from her bed and lifted Ruby from it too, holding her hand. “I… Guess we can do that. Right now?”

“As soon as possible,” was the immediate answer from her older sister. Weiss shrugged and the trio started for the gloryhole.

After settling in the smaller room, Weiss made a move to undress, but she stopped herself, not sure if she wanted to show her body to Winter.

“Aren’t we supposed to undress?” Winter asked. Weiss nodded and her older sister undid her vest without flinching. Her undershirt followed soon after and her sizeable bosom was on show, only restrained by the bra. Ruby couldn’t help but watch, mesmerized.

She did more than watch, though. She stepped towards Winter, grabbed her pants and started undoing them. Winter smiled and untied the laces on Ruby’s corset.

Encouraged by Ruby’s display, Weiss stepped forward and undid her skirt, letting it fall on the floor unceremoniously. Then she reached Ruby and started undoing her skirt as well.

Soon enough, all three were naked as the day they were born and Ruby couldn’t help herself but massage Winter’s boobs that looked so much bigger than hers. Winter was returning the favour by squeezing hers. Weiss, not to be outdone, went straight for Ruby’s already wet pussy, making her jump in surprise.

Then there was a knock and Weiss dropped Ruby’s pussy and knelt next to the hole as a penis came out. Winter noticed the new happenings and quickly joined her sister on the other side of the penis. Ruby took the middle and started licking the head. Soon after, the other two joined in and the boy was already moaning as if he was at the limit. His penis started throbbing and leaking, which prompted Ruby to push the Schnee sister heads down the shaft and to the balls as she took the penis in her mouth.

Weiss knew what Ruby was doing, but Winter was not so savant. Weiss noticed that and pointed at the balls before starting to lick them. Winter let out a silent ‘oh’ before joining her sister on the other ball.

Three tongues on his organs was way too much for the boy and he emptied himself inside Ruby’s waiting mouth, barely remembering to alert her to the fact before he came. Ruby took the sperm greedily though, and wouldn’t be fazed even if the boy never did anything to warn her. She was swallowing every jet by itself, so she was never in danger of overflowing sperm.

When the ejaculation was done, she kissed the head goodbye. Winter looked intrigued.

“Is that a custom around here?”

“N-No,” a blushing Ruby said. “I just do it so they come back.”

“Cute,” Winter smiled. “Can I take the next one?”

“But of course,” Weiss quickly answered. The girls didn’t have to wait long for the next penis and Winter put her lips around it at once. Weiss was whispering in her ear what to do. Winter had some experience with blowjobs, but she decided to play the part and listen to her.

“Slowly lick it as you push yourself down. Don’t overdo it if you don’t want to take it all and gag. Take it only as deep as you feel comfortable with.”

Ruby, meanwhile, was still preoccupied with Winter’s boobs and just couldn’t hold back anymore. She knelt next to Winter and took a nipple in her mouth. The older girl moaned at the combination of sexy whispering and the unexpected wet touch around her nipple. Weiss continued her instructions, but started mixing them with sex talk.

“Yes, just like that, take it. Don’t forget to lick it, you slutty Schnee. You can use your hands too, but be gentle. Our daddy would be so proud right now, wouldn’t he? Both his daughters sucking off anonymous dicks and not even alone. I have been truly blessed to be born in a family with a sister this slutty.”

She added her tongue, gently licking Winter’s earlobe, and Winter was moaning into the cock as if she was never that hot and bothered before. Ruby seemed to have noticed that and moved from the nipple, repositioning herself that her head was directly below Winter’s dripping pussy. Weiss steped over Ruby and started massaging Winter’s boobs while Ruby extended her tongue towards Winter’s hot core. She had to lift her head just a little bit to be able to envelop her clit with let lips and then started flicking her tongue over it.

When her clit was first flicked, Winter let out a moan that bordered on a squeal, making Ruby laugh into her, which made Winter squeal once more. Weiss was still massaging her boobs and occasionally licked her earlobe or whispered something dirty in it and Winter couldn’t take it and came. When she did, she popped the cock out of her mouth and screamed in pleasure, but her hand was stroking the cock furiously. Both Weiss and Ruby held her so she didn’t drop and she kept on stroking and screaming. Before her orgasm subsided, she faintly felt something wet, warm and sticky land on her face, her cleavage and her neck. She didn’t even realize she made the boy cum until she felt a hand opening up her fingers that were still clenching the cock quite tightly. She didn’t want to let go, though, as she felt she’d fall down if she did.

“Winter, he’s done. Let him go,” she heard Weiss whisper in her ear. With a whine, she let go and was rewarded by a kiss on the neck by her sister. “Good girl.”

Meanwhile, Ruby escaped Winter’s crotch and brought the chair, on which she sat Winter down with Weiss’ help. Winter was exhausted and her skin was glistening with cum.

“Now let me show you how much of a slut I am, sister,” Weiss said before setting to lick the sperm off Winter’s skin. The older sister just kept on breathing heavily and barely registered that someone was licking the sperm off her face. All she knew was that it felt so amazingly good that she didn’t want it to stop.

Weiss then heard a knock on the wall and she didn’t know what devil possessed her, but in that moment she just felt like she had to take the penis raw. Upon answering, a limp penis entered the hole and Weiss went to her knees, massaging it with her hands and licking the head, trying to make it rise quickly. Ruby wanted to help, but Weiss pushed her away.

Ruby took the denial well and instead started planting kisses on Weiss’ skin, making her moan with want. The cock stiffened a minute or so later and Weiss stood up and turned around. Ruby was watching her in disbelief.

“He won’t cum inside, don’t worry.” With that, Weiss pushed herself down on the cock and let herself be fucked, feeling the naked skin of the cock inside her wet pussy.

Meanwhile, Winter came to her senses again and noticed Weiss’ position. She mused and went to her side when she noticed that the penis wasn’t clothed. She leaned in right next to Weiss’ ear and whispered into it.

“And you have the nerve to call me a slut. At least I don’t fuck people without condoms. Do you get off on the thought of being impregnated?”

Weiss moaned. “And wouldn’t… Daddy be… Mmmm…  _So_  proud that I got knocked up by… Some anonymous… Ah! Some anonymous boy that I might never meet in person…”

“You whore,” Winter whispered in her ear.

“Nope,” Weiss answered immediately. “Not a whore… If I was, I… Ahh! I’d have a price tag… And not just… Mmm… Donations.”

Sometime during all that, Ruby started licking Weiss’ left nipple and the heiress nearly jumped off the cock in surprise, but she threw her head back in pure bliss upon realizing it was Ruby’s tongue on her.

Winter kept on whispering obscenities in Weiss’ ear for a while and soon enough Weiss was on the verge of orgasming. Knowing that might set off the boy fucking her, she jumped off and started sucking the cock, tasting herself and a little of precum in the process. Ruby repositioned herself so that her back was on the wall and her mouth at Weiss’ nipple level. Winter lay down behind the two in a position that she could  easily see both their pussies. She put two of her fingers in Ruby’s and her tongue in Weiss’. Both girls yelped from the unexpected feeling, but quickly eased into it.

Weiss was already pretty much on the edge so her sister’s tongue was just enough to send her over the edge, making her squeal with the stiff cock down her throat while her body was shaking with a mind-numbing orgasm.

The boy screamed in pleasure, but still managed to not cum as Weiss kept on sucking while riding her orgasm out. Weiss only realized she was still sucking when she calmed down, though she wasn’t complaining. She did want the boy to cum, though, and so she sped up and deepened her ministrations. She pushed the cock as deep inside her mouth as was possible and quickly pulled out, repeating the movement over and over again, coughing and slightly gagging with every push.

Not too long after that, it was too much for the boy and he filled Weiss’ mouth with thick, creamy sperm. Weiss became wet again instantly at the feeling and moaned into the cock.

The best thing about the cock in her mouth was, in Weiss’ opinion at least, that it just kept on shooting more and more sperm into her mouth. And as the cock didn’t stop shooting, she didn’t stop stroking. She had to swallow the sperm, though, as her mouth was getting pretty full. Just as she thought that the boy was done, she heard a knock once more and another series of shots commenced.

That one lasted for a bit less and the boy finally stopped and almost yanked the cock out of Weiss’ hungry mouth. Weiss then heard a soft thud from the other side of the wall. She smiled at the idea of making someone cum so hard his legs turned to jelly.

Like a good girlfriend and sister, she decided not to hog all the cum for herself, but that she should rather split it with Ruby and Winter. First she kissed Ruby and gave her some of the sperm, and then carefully emptied the rest of the load into Winter’s waiting mouth.

When all three calmed down slightly, Ruby spoke.

“I have an idea, girls. How about we have a little competition next?”

“What do you mean?” Winter asked.

Ruby smirked. “Like, I was thinking that we wait until there are three boys and we compete as to who makes them cum first. There are three holes, so, you know, it could be done.”

Weiss was the first to answer. “I’m all for it. I’ll show you I’m better at this than you, Winter!” She pointed a finger at her sister when she said it and it made her laugh.

“I’d like to see you try, young one. We’ve seen how long it took you for this one.”

“But he came twice in the end.”

“But it took you a long, long time.”

Ruby spread them apart. “Hey, hey, let’s not kill each other here. I was thinking of maybe giving some prize for the one that can do it the fastest, but I’m not sure now since you’re so competitive.”

The sisters looked at each other, just slightly ashamed. “I guess it’s the Schnee blood,” Winter said. Weiss nodded to that suggestion.

“We’re still having a competition, though, right?” Weiss asked and Winter laughed.

“Of course,” Ruby said. “I want to see which one of us is the best.”

Almost as if on cue, a knock sounded. Ruby grabbed the penis the second it entered. “Hey. Is there anyone else besides you?”

The boy didn’t know how to respond to that at first. “Well?” Ruby was getting impatient.

“N-Not that I see, no,” he finally answered.

“Then call two of your friends and tell them to drop everything and come here right now.”

“W-Why exactly?”

“They’re gonna get bitchingly good blowjobs.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. While they were waiting for the other two boys to arrive, Ruby was very gently touching the penis, barely touching it, but enough that it was not getting soft. Eventually the other two arrived and their cocks were ready and hard.

Ruby knelt and looked at her competitors. “Ready, set… Go!”

All three started sucking with great gusto immediately after the magic word left Ruby’s mouth. For a while, the only sounds heard in the room were the sighs, slurps and occasionally gags.

Winter used all the techniques she learned that day and from a few of her other previous experiences with penises. She was not too keen on taking them deep, believing that it wasn’t as pleasurable for the boys as they would want girls to believe. So her way consisted of a lot of licking and taking it halfway in.

Weiss, on the other hand, was not afraid to dive in as deep as possible. The penis allocated to her was not large enough to make her gag even if she took it fully inside. The rest of her technique was mostly involving her hands, either on the boy’s balls or stroking the shaft when it wasn’t completely engulfed in her mouth. Her face was as determined as ever while doing so.

Ruby was doing everything she did normally and then some. That included licking, stroking, scraping, massaging, even lightly biting, be it on the balls or shaft or head. She spent a good minute licking the balls while stroking the shaft furiously and then, as she was licking up towards the head to take it in her mouth again, the boy alerted her to his release. Ruby didn’t have enough time to put her lips around him when he was already shooting sperm on her face and hair. Slightly saddened, she didn’t even try to have him ejaculate in her mouth and just let it coat her face as much as it could. She still applied her usual goodbye to it, though, happy that she was able to make the boy cum  _and_  that she won.

Afterwards, she turned around to determine which of the sisters was closer to making the other boy cum. She stood in the corner, watching them both at the same time, playing with her pussy while doing so.

Winter was the next one to make the boy cum. Licking the head and just below it while using her hands to apply pressure to the bottom half of the shaft proved a fruitful tactic as jets of warm, sticky cum shot inside her mouth with no sign of stopping, even the boy’s groans seemed to do nothing but reinforce the thought.

When the boy was done, Winter happily gulped the sperm down and when she rose, she saw Ruby’s face covered in cum. She started licking it off and collecting it without a word, and when she cleaned it all off Ruby, she made sure that the cum was transferred to the rightful owner. The means of insuring that was a French kiss, one of the best kisses Ruby ever experienced and she happily swallowed the sperm when Winter was done, muttering a small ‘thanks’ to her after. Then she motioned towards Weiss and Winter knew exactly what Ruby was thinking.

Each knelt down on one side of the cock, watching Weiss’ face that was streaked with tears from all the deepthroating she was doing. Each girl helped her wipe the tears off before leaning in towards the base of the cock. Each girl took a ball in her mouth and they started licking and sucking on them. The feeling of three mouths on his member made the boy groan loudly as he braced for release which was impending if the girls on his balls wouldn’t stop pleasuring him.

They didn’t stop, though, and not long after, Weiss felt the familiar warm and creamy texture shooting inside her mouth and she started moaning as the sperm filled more and more of her mouth. After swallowing, Weiss looked at the other two. Ruby was smiling wider than ever, which was quite an achievement in itself.

“Well, Ruby,” Winter started, “you won. I know we agreed on no prizes, but, I think we both owe you something for this. Just say it and you shall have it.”

Ruby looked at them. “Anything?”

“Anything,” Winter reinforced the word.

“Then,” Ruby said while blushing, “when we get back to the dorm, you two make me cum harder than I ever came before.”

Both sisters smiled widely and agreed in unison. Then another knock was heard. Ruby turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of the longest and thickest cock she ever saw in her short life. She poked the two girls and then pointed towards the monster cock in the hole.

“I want that inside me,” was the thought of all three.

All three ran towards the cock and touched it gently and a bit scared, as if worried that it was just an illusion that would fall apart the moment they got close. Ruby took the initiative and immediately took it as deep as she could, which proved to be only about halfway down it before the gagging made her withdraw.

Weiss mirrored her girlfriend’s move, swallowing as much of the cock as she could. She only put it about as much in as Ruby did, maybe just a fraction less, she couldn’t tell. Then it was Winter’s turn.

Despite not liking deepthroating, Winter was able to fit almost three quarters of it inside her mouth, much to the surprise and wide eyes of both the younger girls.

For a second, the three contemplated inviting the boy inside so they could have him all at once, but in the end decided against it. In the end, there were both the Schnee sisters inside, and it would be a pretty bad advertising for the company to say the least if that ever came to be public knowledge. So they silently settled on keeping him outside, but to share him.

Since Winter took the most of it in her mouth, the other two agreed she should have the first go. So she reared and pressed the condom-clad monster on her entrance before pushing down slowly, feeling herself spread as it entered, eliciting a gasp from her.

When she settled on it and the boy started thrusting, the other two started licking her nipples, making her moan instantly. Winter felt as if she was being split in two from the sheer size of the penis and threw her head backwards, moaning loudly.

To make sure she didn’t finish the job alone, the two girls pulled her off before deciding on who should be the next one. Ruby allowed Weiss to be first, so the heiress slowly and carefully lowered herself on the cock, a little scared when she felt it hit her cervix. She felt the shaft and there was still so much of it out, frightening her that the boy would try to thrust himself inside fully.

He seemed to be well aware of how big he was, though, as Weiss didn’t feel him prodding deeper, but instead always stopping a few millimetres before the barrier. What Weiss did feel, though, was the immense spreading feeling, almost like tearing her vagina in two. It was just a bit too painful for her, so she quickly slid off after only a few thrusts.

“Sorry,” she told the boy, “but you’re just simply too big for me.”

Ruby was the last one to test it and she only fit about three quarters before hitting her own barrier. The boy was just as considerate as with Weiss, though, stopping just short of hitting it and inflicting serious pain to the girl. Weiss and Winter took their spots at Ruby’s nipples as she started moaning with absolute pleasure from being filled with a monster cock. She felt as if the cock was hitting her throat and she loved every second of it. She would have never gotten off if Winter didn’t do it herself.

“I took the most of him inside my mouth, it’s only right that he finishes inside me.”

Ruby couldn’t argue and it gave her a good reason to suck on Winter’s nipples once more.

Upon finding his rhythm for the fourth time, the boy settled for moans of his own. The room was filled with his and Winter’s moans as the two girls licked her nipples expertly.

The boy then sped up and Winter figured it was due to him being close to the edge. And she was right, soon after she felt the familiar dick pulsating and throbbing as it spread her even further with every spurt of cum. He was moaning loudly as he did so and Winter was mimicking his cries with matching ones.

When he pulled out, Winter simply collapsed on the ground. The boy never threw the condom inside the room, likely throwing it away, saddening all three of them.

They were satisfied with their trip to the gloryhole, though, and dressed up to leave.

“Don’t forget that you two owe me the best orgasm of my life when we come to the dorm,” Ruby reminded them. The sisters laughed out loud at that.

As they were walking towards the dorm, they overheard something about a suck off or something. Winter and Weiss dismissed it as nothing but a rumour, but Ruby decided to find out more about that once she was done having the best orgasm of her life at the hands and mouths of the Schnee sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there it is. I forgot to mention in the previous chapter when Neo let a guy cum inside her, and I figured this is as good a place as any since Weiss is playing with fire herself. There won't be any pregnancy in this. Just saying that if that's your thing, don't get your hopes up.
> 
> Until next time! And, um, I don't know, tell me. Do you want me to do the Winter and Weiss pleasuring Ruby or should I stick to the gloryhole parts only? Your call.


	9. 09 - Cinder

Cinder was thinking about what Emerald told her. She was not sure yet how use that information to her advantage, and for all intents and purposes, it was not information that would be of much use, other than maybe defaming some of the more famous huntresses that were going there with help of some cameras.

 _Then again,_ she thought to herself, _this society is pretty open about sex, even public sex like that. If anything, it is likely that the girls would become even more famous and loved._

The information definitely intrigued her, though. Back in Mistral, she was used to trying a lot of sexual stuff, but she never went to a gloryhole. Not because it didn’t interest her, but because she didn’t feel up to it.

 _It would be a good thing to test both my sides, though,_ she thought. Another thing slipped her mind, about whether she should bring someone with her, someone who she knew was not opposed to being used as a fucktoy. In the end, she decided that for the first time, she should go there herself and think about bringing someone with her next time, if there was to be a next time.

 _Yes, that’s what I’ll do._ She made sure to put on a dress that was easy to get out of since it was more than likely that she would have to get naked, and went for the place Emerald described to her.

It didn’t take her long to reach her destination, but her memory was at quite the test when she stood in front of the wall that doubled as a door, desperately trying to remember the right combination of moves. She strained her brain to remember exactly what Emerald told her, and after five minutes, she managed to unlock the hidden door and she nearly clapped her hands while jumping in place like a schoolgirl upon receiving her first perfect grade.

Without losing even a minute more, she entered the hallway and decided to enter the first room that she saw. She noticed that the room she entered was not the room she was looking for, though, when she saw it was just a very small hallway, just enough for two people to walk side by side. _Of course,_ she mentally slapped herself, _this is where boys come to push their cocks in._

She exited that room and entered the next door, which had a small board on it to write on. _Ah yes, that makes sense. This is where girls advertise themselves._ She wondered for a moment how to advertise herself, and in the end settled for “hot fuck”.

Upon entering, she quickly noticed what the room was encompassing. Of course it was all black, with the chair being the only white thing in the whole room, disregarding the light, of course. Even the clothes hanger was black, making Cinder roll her eyes in barely masked disgust. _I guess interior design in a place like this shouldn’t matter._

She quickly undressed to her bra and panties, both of which were see-through red lace. In addition to that, the panties were crotchless, which made for easy insertion.

She didn’t have to wait long, but in the time it took the first boy to arrive, she took off her bra, letting her pretty sizeable boobs to breathe unrestrained. When the cock finally slid in, Cinder looked at it for a moment before scraping a single nail along the shaft. The owner of the cock was either inexperienced or Cinder’s nail felt that good, because that was enough to have the boy get rock hard from his semi-erect state. Cinder chuckled before running the nail the other way before licking the head just for a moment. The reaction she received was exactly what she expected. The boy started leaking precum, which Cinder gladly sucked out of him before taking the whole length inside her mouth, enveloping it and creating a pocket of amazing wet and hot feeling for the boy who seemed like he would burst in the next moment, as if all she had to do was flick her tongue the right way once. But she decided to play with the boy for a while, and she started sucking his cock while being extra careful to avoid the most sensitive parts as much as she could.

The boy’s moans felt like a symphony to her ears, a lustful, wet and hot symphony that overwhelmed the boy’s senses. The enjoyment she felt while sucking an inexperienced cock was only amplified by his moans and her pussy was getting much wetter than it had any need to be. Her right hand snaked down her belly and started rubbing her clit as she kept on sucking, but the pleasure she felt made her forget how to suck the boy’s cock without touching any important parts and just like that, her tongue brushed one of the spots at just the moment she made herself let out a small moan, and the combination proved too much for the boy and Cinder felt hot liquid spurt from the boy’s cock right in the back of her mouth. Like a hungry slut, she kept on moaning into the cock while licking it to tease more sperm out of it, as much as she could. The boy emptied himself and then fell to the floor, or at least that’s what Cinder thought happened because as soon as the cock stopped squirting, it popped out of her mouth and she heard a dull sound of skin impacting the ground. She paid it no mind and drank down the sperm, but not before rolling it around her mouth for a minute or so.

“Holy shit,” she heard the boy say, “that was better than the legendary Glynda blowjobs.” _Glynda? Glynda Goodwitch, the hot teacher with the riding crop? I might have to do something about this._

After smacking her lips, she was eagerly waiting for the next boy, and she waited perhaps a minute. A wicked idea shot through her mind when the penis entered. She started licking the balls, agonizingly slowly working her way up the shaft, playing with the cock head for a while, giving the boy the agony of nearly feeling her lips envelop his cock, coming so close to doing it before pulling away and licking her way down the other way, eventually coming to his balls again. Then she repeated the process, tantalizing the boy so much he was quivering by the time she reached his balls for the third time. Cinder felt him vibrate under her tongue, how he battled the urge to scream at her to finally take him in her mouth, how his breath was growing faster and faster by the second, but never giving him the anticipated pleasure.

For Cinder, all was going according to plan. She kept on licking, from time to time changing the technique she used on the cock, zigzagging her way up before going straight down, extremely slowly licking up and then rushing back down with barely touching it, licking circles around the head, teasing the hole in the head, tickling his balls, taking the balls inside her mouth, everything she could think of, except actually sucking the penis.

He was coming close, Cinder knew it. Despite his best intentions of trying to hold back his moans, he caved in and started moaning loudly as Cinder licked the precum off his cock. She was testing the boy’s resolve by lowering her wide open mouth over his cock, making sure her lips never touched him, just her tongue, and the heat of his immediate surroundings just made the boy quiver and moan more. She wanted to break him, to make him literally beg for her to suck his cock. Or he’d come just from licking, whichever was going to be first, Cinder didn’t mind whichever way it would turn.

There was a third option that was possible, and that was for the boy to lose control and start fucking her face without a warning. _Now that_ , Cinder thought to herself, _would be the last mistake he’d ever do with his cock._

His moans turned into whimpers and Cinder’s mouth widened into an evil smile. She refused to suck his cock without him begging for it and she was experienced enough to make him cum with her tongue alone, so she was sure to find her pleasure, and that was practically all she cared about in that moment.

After a few more licks to his head, Cinder heard him knocking on the wall before a loud moan sounded and his sperm started shooting into Cinder’s waiting mouth. That was the first time Cinder audibly laughed. The convulsions of the cock made for a messy finish, and even in his orgasm, Cinder would not allow him the pleasure of a streamlined shooting into her mouth. And she never cared much for sperm on her face anyway, so she wasn’t even disgusted by it. She felt some of it shoot in her hair, which was not exactly what she liked, but she decided to let it slide, knowing that he had absolutely no control over the target.

When his ejaculation ended and he withdrew his cock, Cinder for some reason felt the need to speak.

“You know, all you had to do was ask and I’d suck you properly.”

An out of breath voice replied, “I… Wanted… To, I just… Ack! Couldn’t find… Words. N-Not like I… minded either way. That was… Ehh… The best blowjob… Ever. Thanks.”

Cinder smiled widely. “So sweet and grateful. Maybe next time I’ll let you cum inside my pussy. Do you think that would feel good? Look at it.”

With those words, she spread on the floor and started rubbing herself, knowing the boy watched her every move. There was a whimper from the other side.

“Miss… Lady… You, I, umm… Would you…”

“What is it?”

“Well,” the voice said, unsure of the right proceedings. Cinder saw him put his cock back inside the hole and it was hard again.

“You slut. You got hard again after watching me rub myself for only a couple seconds?” After she received no response at all, she spoke again. “Well, let me tell you, it’s flattering that you find me so attractive. And, well, where I come from, it’s considered bad manners to leave a guy hard like this. So, that, combined with my good mood, gives you an option you can choose. My mouth,” she seductively ran her closed lips along the shaft, making the boy quiver again, “or my pussy?” upon which she turned around and ran his head along her slit.

“P-Please, Miss… Lady… Pussy.”

“Greedy bastard. Oh well, promise is a promise,” she replied and pushed herself down until her ass was touching the wall. She was wet enough that she could slide down without any resistance. “Come on, do it in your normal rhythm, I’ll take it.”

The boy started thrusting slowly, as if scared he’d hurt her. “Is that your rhythm?”

“N-No, I usually do it a bit faster.”

“Then do it! I told you to use your normal rhythm.” Apparently that was all the encouragement the boy needed as he started thrusting a bit faster and, which was more pleasuring to Cinder, harder. He started moaning loudly again, barely able to contain himself from the immense pleasure Cinder’s tight pussy brought him.

She knew he was on the verge of cumming again, so she decided to play foul and squeezed her vaginal muscles in a way she taught herself that applied great pressure on the whole penis and more often than not, made them ejaculate. Surely enough, she felt the boy’s cock pulsate inside her, releasing his seed deep inside her vagina. She let him finish, but immediately after confronted him.

“How dare you cum into my pussy? Do you want to make me pregnant, you sick fuck?”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Miss… Lady… I didn’t…”

“Do you think I have the time to take care of a child?”

“N-No… I just…”

“Well, don’t be surprised if I find out who you are and you find yourself with an infant at your doorstep nine months from now! Do you think I let you fuck my pussy so you could impregnate me?”

“I…”

“Just go.”

“Yes, Miss… Lady…”

All the while she was berating him, Cinder was smiling widely. When she was sure that she was alone again, she quickly raised her body temperature with her semblance and effectively sterilized the sperm inside her, quickly making sure that she would not be impregnated, no matter what. She didn’t even flinch when the hot liquid started trickling down her thighs and let it flow on its own.

Another cock made itself known and Cinder quickly decided upon seeing it that she would finish it with her boobs. Immediately, she went to work with her hands and tongue. After making a few descents down his cock, she took it in her mouth and pushed it deep down, happy when she felt the cock hit her throat. She kept her head down until she started suffocating and then pulled herself up with a loud cough and a loud breath once her mouth was off. After that, she only used her hands, more specifically, two fingers, one on each hand, and ran them up and down the shaft, applying varying pressure every time she changed direction.

Eventually, she added her tongue, which she ran up and down the shaft in unison with her fingers, licking the bottom of it.

The boy started moaning when her tongue started zigzagging instead of just running straight up and down. Cinder took that as the cue for her boobs to come into play, so she ceased all contact with the boy for a moment, then squeezed them around the penis and gently touching the head with her tongue.

“Go ahead, take control, boy.”

He didn’t need to be told twice and started thrusting, his first thrust having more expertise in it than the previous boy’s whole routine, which calmed Cinder down, knowing that she dropped the lead to a capable boy and not a beginner. His thrusts were not too slow, but not too rough either, and the way his head felt against Cinder’s tongue every time it was pushed that far made her smile.

It did more than that to the boy, though, who started breathing heavily and thrusting harder. Cinder was expecting him to start shooting soon after the thrusts started getting just a bit irregular, and she was right. With a soft knock and a loud groan his penis started spraying sperm all over Cinder’s neck, boobs and face, giving her a warm pearl necklace that she would wear proudly until it would trickle slowly down her body and on the floor.

Or at least, that’s what she would usually do, but that time she decided to spread it on her body with her hands like it was skin care cream, bringing a small amount of it to her pussy before she started rubbing her clit vigorously. Soon after that, she pushed two fingers inside her pussy and rubbed her clit with the palm of her hand as she was pumping her fingers in and out.

While doing that, she heard a knock from behind her and she decided that she needed to drink some more sperm and also that she felt sufficiently submissive, making a plan in her head.

She didn’t stop pumping her fingers as she walked over to the hole where a hand showed up to help her. _What the hell, why not._ She offered her pussy to the boy, who happily started rubbing the clit, making Cinder involuntarily tilt her head backwards from unexpected pleasure. Her free hands started roaming her boobs, squeezing them, kneading them, pinching the nipples, everything, and Cinder was losing herself in pleasure that was running through her body.

Then she felt two fingers enter her pussy and then something else, like something was pulling her towards the wall. She looked down and saw the boy trying to get her right next to the hole. Curious, Cinder approached the hole, pressing her snatch right on it and then she felt something wet and warm lick around her opening.

The boy’s tongue felt divine and Cinder felt her legs quiver under the intense pleasure. She was getting mighty close and she wanted nothing more than cum in that very second. To speed the process up, she restarted playing with her boobs and did something that was rather uncharacteristic of her, she let the boy know he had complete control over her with a moan that mixed lust and happiness and many more emotions Cinder felt in that moment, none of which were malicious.

Soon enough she felt her strength leave her as she got lost in the amazing feeling of her orgasm, for the first time in quite a while achieved with the help of someone that wasn’t herself. Her legs gave out and she flopped on the ground, hitting her knees slightly on the hard floor, almost unable to think. Then she heard the command, loud and clear.

“Give me your hair.”

Without thinking, as if she was hypnotised, she lifted herself enough that she could split her hair in two and push them inside the hole, immediately feeling the boy grab the hair and pull her face right next to the hole.

“Open wide,” was his next command and Cinder obeyed. She felt his cock slide inside her mouth and she enveloped it with her lips. Then the boy started fucking her face. Her eyes widened, but she obediently held still and let him have his way, her plans failing for the first time that day.

The sounds of Cinder coughing and gagging filled the room as the boy mercilessly assaulted her throat. Every once in a while he stopped, giving her a bit of time to catch her breath before continuing to plough her mouth hard. Cinder knew she could pull away at any given moment, but she didn’t want to risk her precious, wavy hair that was still firmly held in the boy’s hands as a safeguard for her staying in her spot.

She would be lying if she said she didn’t like being treated like a whore. Sure, she liked being in control, but when she met someone as naturally dominant as that boy, she found it very easy to let herself be controlled. The only problem for her was the length of the boy. He was quite big and the entirety of his cock didn’t fit in Cinder’s mouth. That didn’t stop the boy from trying, though. He didn’t slow down for even a second, unless he was giving Cinder the very much needed breather. But even that only lasted five seconds at the most. Cinder’s face was a mess of sperm and tears mixed together, her throat was hurting slightly from the rough treatment, but her pussy was drenched once more.

She started moaning into the penis between the coughs and gagging and finally, after six or so minutes of relentless assault, the boy buried his cock deep inside her throat and released his sperm directly down her throat, groaning silently as he did so. Cinder’s eyes were wide open for the duration of the orgasm, unable to breathe and nearly losing her consciousness. The boy pulled out just in time for her to recommence breathing and she did so in a panting fit. Her hair was released and she fell down on her ass, trying to catch her breath as the tears still slowly streamed from her eyes. Anyone who would see her would think that she was in a predicament, but her wicked and slutty smile said otherwise.

"What a good whore you are. I'll definitely keep an eye on your tag from now on." Then she heard the boy leave.

She was spent from what she endured, but she was so drenched that she just _had_ to cum once more, so she waited for one more boy to come and put his dick through the hole, and once he did, she immediately greeted the cock with a hand guiding it towards her entrance, rubbing the head along the slit. Then she pushed back and felt her vagina fill with man meat and she let out a sigh of relief when she felt her muscles tighten around the cock, applying all sorts of pleasure to it.

She felt the boy’s every slight move, be it thrust or just twitch at the excitement and pleasure. She also heard him moaning with a voice that was amazingly cute for a boy, like a mix between a female moan and excited yapping of a dog chasing a ball.

While the boy was thrusting, Cinder’s fingers were on her clit, making rhythmical circular motions every time the boy pushed himself in again and before long, both were a moaning mess.

Eventually, Cinder’s other hand found its way to her boobs and once again started pinching the nipples and kneading the sizeable mounds of flesh in her hands, squealing like a piglet with every pinch that made her feel oh so good.

Then she felt the boy speeding up and moaning faster. She rightfully expected his impending burst.

“Go ahead,” she whispered, “come inside me. Don’t be afraid.”

She heard a howl of approval as the boy sped up once more. Cinder was nearing her own orgasm, so she started rubbing her clit in a frenzy, trying to line her orgasm as close as possible with the boy’s.

She was so agonizingly close, but couldn’t quite get off, but then she heard another howl from the boy and in that moment, felt her pussy getting filled with copious amounts of sperm, the cock’s convulsions finally able to get her off and she came with a scream that was unlike her. As her pussy was squeezing on the cock tight, she threw her head backwards and nearly hit her head on the wall from the force with which her head thrashed.

The boy pulled out and Cinder fell to her knees once again, heating the sperm off-handedly, like something she learned to do because she was always slutting out, which was only half true.

Exhausted, but satisfied, she rose with a smile and started putting on her clothes. Once again, the sperm rolling out of her vagina didn’t make her flinch, instead she quickly put the dress on and let it slide down her legs. She was wondering if Glynda was just as slutty when she was there, and decided that she wanted to see her and evaluate her sluttiness herself. _Well, that and maybe a chance to bang her brains out._

When she left the room, she by chance happened to see the woman she wanted to see in the gloryhole next to her. Her smile was covering half her face when she realized who that woman was.

“Miss Goodwitch,” she politely greeted. Glynda jumped, clearly not expecting someone calling her by her name in a gloryhole of all places. She turned around and saw the smiling Cinder.

“Miss Fall.” Her answer was very formal.

“I heard great stories about your blowjobs, Miss, but I didn’t expect to see you here personally.”

Glynda’s expression was a hostile one. “Miss Fall, what I do in my free time is not your concern, just like your leisure activities don’t interest me.”

Cinder’s smile turned into a grin. “I never said I’m judging you, Miss. In fact, I have a proposition.”

“Proposition? Just who do you think you are, Miss?”

“Just listen, okay?” Glynda sighed and reluctantly nodded. “I heard boys rank your blowjobs very highly, that you are amazingly good at them. Hell, some even consider you the best cocksucker in this academy. However, I believe I myself am better at sucking than you. And I think the best way to settle this would be with a little competition, what you say?”

Glynda’s visage turned from a guarded to a determined one. “Miss Fall, say it. I accept your challenge and I will prove to you that I can suck better cock than you.”

“That’s what I hoped for. Thanks, Miss. So, what do you say about a suck off?”

“Just the two of us?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we should have an open entry and then have a competition between all of them. That way, many, many boys will be satisfied and you could be beaten by someone who isn’t me as well, however unlikely that would be. What do you say?”

Glynda thought for a moment. “Well, the idea is definitely intriguing. I accept. Can you take care of the organisation and all?”

Cinder grinned from ear to ear. “I can. Have a lot of large loads, Miss, and I will see you some other day with instructions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Competition, eh? An open one? Well, that should be interesting once it gets around.
> 
> Also, I have decided that the side smuts of this (like the Ruby and Weiss from between chapter 1 and 3, Ruby and Weiss and Winter after chapter 8) will be another story, so this one stays purely gloryhole themed. No idea when and how often those will be updated, but expect them. Until next time!


	10. 10 - Glynda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rounding up the chapters with everyone's favourite female teacher!

_A suck off, huh? As if someone like me could be beaten in cocksucking, and by a student, no less. Bring it on, Miss Fall._

Glynda’s face was widened in a victorious and maybe slightly cocky smirk as she entered the gloryhole and started undressing slowly, starting with her vest and blouse.

 _I’ll make sure the loser owes something to the winner. And I think I have an idea what that might be,_ she smirked to herself as her skirt got crumpled around her ankles before she stepped out of it, remaining only in her bra, garter belt, panties and stockings. Before continuing her undressing, she weighed her boobs with her hand and they were wobbling nicely in them. _Not bad for a woman of my age and size,_ she thought before unclasping her bra, setting her breasts free.

She could have sworn she had already heard someone moan from behind the wall.

“Well,” she said, “don’t be shy, boy. Give me your cock.”

A few seconds later her first cock of the day peeked into the room. She put it in between her index and middle finger and ran them up and down. The hardness of the cock felt amazing between her fingers and her other hand jumped to fondle the boy’s balls, slowly tickling them. The boy was pretty jumpy and every time he flinched at the tickle, Glynda felt his penis twitch in her tentative grip.

She let the cock go and licked the head and it was lined up with one of her tickles perfectly. The small jump of the boy made his cock hit Glynda’s nose and she chuckled at the impact. After that, she took the head in her mouth and sucked on it hard. The boy moaned and started leaking precum slightly, which Glynda quickly swallowed.

Keeping the pressure, she pulled the cock out and it left her mouth with an audible pop, a technique for which she was rewarded with another pleasured moan that was actually more like an audible gasp. Then she started going a bit lower and lower with each pump, still slowly tickling the balls and making the boy jump a bit every few seconds. The jumps pushed the cock slightly deeper inside her mouth and soon enough, a jump made her feel the head on the back of her throat. Encouraged by the feeling, she started putting more speed into it and her ball tickling turned into proper fondling. The other hand was on the shaft, just slightly moving when her mouth wasn’t low down the shaft.

As she was picking up her sucking speed, his moans picked up too, in more than speed. She knew he was close and soon after, she heard a knock and he filled her mouth with tasty thick sperm, which Glynda kept in her mouth until the boy stopped ejaculating. When that was done, she gathered all the sperm and gurgled on it slightly before gulping it down in one large, loud gulp.

The boy’s breathing was still heard for a minute after that and when it died down, Glynda heard him speak.

“Holy shit. The legendary Goodwitch blowjob. I didn’t think I was worthy. Thank you, Miss Goodwitch, thank you so much!”

Glynda felt like she grew an inch from the praise. She liked being the cocksucking legend of Beacon Academy, she could not deny it. In that moment, she was even more determined than before in keeping her reputation intact.

Her panties were the next thing to join her skirt, vest and blouse on the floor. That left only stockings and garter belt, two things she almost never took off, no matter what the occasion was. She started absentmindedly rubbing her pussy before someone else appeared, and when the cock was pushed into the room, she gave her pussy a not so gentle spank before getting close and personal with the new acquisition.

She grabbed the cock with her right hand and started stroking it slowly. Then she brought her head close to the balls and took one of them in her mouth, licking the gentle skin once it was inside her mouth, much to the pleasure of the boy. She continued to stroke the cock as she was licking its balls.

As much as she loved sucking, Glynda at that point was so high from the rush the impending suck off gave her that she needed a cock in her pussy, so she started fingerfucking herself while taking the cockhead in her mouth until the pussy was ready. Given how wet she already was from the mental stimulation, that didn’t take a long time, maybe five bobs of her master cocksucking mouth.

As she pushed her pussy down on the condom clad cock, she felt herself tighten as the cock pushed her apart. The boy could not believe his luck as he started pumping like a sixteen-year-old having his first ever vaginal sex. _Which is most likely not far from truth,_ Glynda thought. She was starting to regret giving her pussy to the guy, as he seemed to not have any rhythm or poise to it, just mindless quick thrusting in and out.

Being Glynda, she couldn’t stay quiet about it.

“Hey, either calm down and fuck me like you’re supposed to or leave without even cumming.”

The threat of not cumming seemed to calm the boy down as he started trying to find the proper pace. The teacher was satisfied with him at least trying to consider her more than just a fuckhole. That was the only thing she didn’t really like about gloryholes. While anonymity might have been a great thing, she liked being in control, and it was hard to have control while getting rammed from behind. There were ways, of course, most of the time it just felt like Glynda was trying to get off the cock as quickly as possible, though.

From the twitching inside her, she realized the boy was close, so she pulled out, took the condom off hastily and quickly thrust the cock inside her mouth, licking the pressure spot that usually rewarded the slutty teacher.

Her intuition was on point. The few licks of the spot and a faint knock was heard before a very disappointing ejaculation happened. Not only was it almost like water, there wasn’t even a lot of it, almost as if the boy came five minutes before getting to the gloryhole. With a disappointed sigh, she swallowed the liquid and not so gently smacked the cock when she took it out her mouth.

“Next time try harder,” she said with a tone that didn’t allow argument. The boy hastily muttered something that sounded like an apology and a promise of trying harder before leaving.

 _What a waste,_ Glynda thought, _not only a beginner, but a weakling too._ She turned her back so it rested on the wall next to the hole, and started masturbating with a thumb on her clit and her middle and ring fingers deep in her pussy.

Not too long after, she felt a cock graze her hair. Rather than be scared, she was expecting something like that to happen, so all she did was lift her other arm up and silently started jerking the boy, using her full grip to slowly pull up and quickly down, in rhythm with her fingers pumping her pussy.

“Mmmmmmmmm,” she let out, feeling in full control over the penis, which only added to her arousal. The closer to her orgasm, the tighter the grip on the penis and the faster the movement. That was way too much for the boy as he was already knocking on the wall when Glynda was barely halfway there. Wordlessly, Glynda turned halfway so she could fit the head inside her mouth so the boy could ejaculate the warm sperm inside her mouth. The taste of sperm was something she absolutely loved and was the best part of the gloryhole experience, for her at least.

She swallowed when it was done. “Pathetic,” she said, never releasing her grip, “to cum so fast, like a dog. Did nobody teach you how to treat a lady? Don’t even answer that, I know nobody did. Let me just tell you, you aren’t leaving until I cum, is that understood?”

She continued jerking the boy, who could only moan in response. That was the moment she knew she had a personal pet that she could torture for however long she felt fine. But she was not an evil person and was doing anything in her might to cum quickly, as her own orgasm was a long time coming and she basically needed it.

All that was in vain, though, as she came kinda close when the boy knocked again and she had her second serving of the boy. She was still not done, much to the boy’s agony. But she couldn’t have gone back on her word, she would be a bad dominatrix if she did that, so she pretty much had no choice but to continue torturing him as she inched ever closer to her own orgasm.

The hard grip on the cock never faltered, even as the boy started screaming in pleasure and pain at his third orgasm in about five minutes. Luckily for him, though, Glynda came a few seconds before and so gladly took his third shot that resembled water more than anything, but at least the boy was not going to be tortured any longer.

As she released the cock, she heard a faint thud, the boy likely falling on the ground. She thought nothing of it, but rather stood up to stretch her legs, mostly.

Not too long after, she heard a slightly distressed voice.

“Miss? There is an unconscious man lying here.”

 _Oh my,_ Glynda thought, _did I really strain him that much?_ She quickly pushed down the thoughts and instead played the part of a cruel mistress.

“His fault he couldn’t satisfy me properly. Perform better and you won’t need to join him.”

“Y-You did this to him?” The voice was obviously even more distraught then.

“Eh,” Glynda said off-handedly. “Is it really my fault he came three times in five minutes? He could just perform and cum once in that time and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“So this is the power of Goodwitch blowjob…” The boy then sounded as if he saw all the deities at once. Without another word, Glynda got joined in the room by a thick, but not very long penis. _Thickness is okay. Length leaves stuff to be desired, I can definitely take that cock fully inside my mouth._

She decided to give him the premium Goodwitch blowjob service due to his praise. She started by slowly licking his balls while running a single nail up and down the top of his shaft. The sensual licking was enough for the boy to moan like he just put his dick in the tightest vagina on Remnant. Or at least that was what he sounded like.

When Glynda decided the balls were well tended to, her tongue started running up the bottom of the shaft. When she reached the head, she gave it a few swirls. During that time her hands were busy with massaging the boy’s balls, because even if they were well tended to, they still needed attention so as to keep them from being bored.

Her tongue was very playful, especially with the head, twirling around, tickling and licking everywhere it could, thus sending the boy to heaven, which was very apparent from the moans and gasps he was letting out. the blowjob was becoming more and more sensual by the second, the teacher accompanying her work with vibrating sounds that sent shivers up the boy’s body, making him let out a surprised gasp.

Glynda then decided her tongue did enough work alone and finally enveloped the cock with her lips. The warm cock skin felt amazing to her lips, the texture just uneven enough to feel the imperfections push into the lips. With a satisfied moan, she started working her head up and down. With every bob she went just slightly deeper. The boy was shivering from pleasure at that point, and Glynda knew he was trying to hold his load in for a bit longer. She mentally smiled before pushing herself down to the stem of the cock.

The scream of pleasure was music for her ears, but also a reminder that the boy was almost beyond holding back. She pulled herself upwards so that the only part of the cock in her mouth was the head and she did a few tongue lashes before plunging deep again, which was enough to set the boy off with a loud scream that had to be strong enough to wake a dead man. Because the penis was so deep inside Glynda’s mouth, it was filling up the back of her mouth. Some of it somehow managed to drip into her (sapnik) and she dropped into a coughing fit while pulling the cock out. Because the ejaculation was not complete yet, she felt a few jets of sperm land on her face.

She was mentally scolding herself for making such an amateur mistake and wasting cum in the process. Nevertheless, she salvaged as much sperm as she could, even that on her face, and swallowed. Some of it fell to the floor though, a huge waste in her opinion.

Even after a whole minute of ejaculation being done, the boy was still breathing heavily and moaning. Glynda found it adorable, really, and not to mention flattering, a testament of her expertise as a cocksucker.

Nevertheless, it was time for her to orgasm yet again. She decided to lie down next to a hole and start rubbing and fingering herself. She hoped someone would get the idea she was insinuating with her position and be brave enough to act on it. One of her hands started squeezing her boob, pinching the nipple, while the other hand was knuckle deep in her vagina. Well, at least two fingers with an occasional added third.

Soon enough her moans filled the room and she saw a ready penis directly above her when she opened her eyes for a moment.

“Go on, boy,” she breathed out, “I know you want to cum on my body. My show for your pleasure.”

With that, the cock disappeared and for a moment, Glynda thought she made him leave. _Well, when you think about it, I did just tell him to jerk himself off instead of me helping him._

As if it was nothing, she continued pleasuring herself, her own orgasm her first priority in that moment. her eyes were closed and her rhythm was picking up the pace, thus increasing the volume of her moans and she started slightly twitching.

Completely in the zone, she forgot where she was and nearly jumped when she felt something warm land on her belly. Startled, she opened her eyes and looked down, only to see a familiar white liquid on her belly. She sighed in relief and went back to her business.

“That’s it, boy! Oh, yes, just like that.” The boy kept on shooting all over her body, aiming expertly. In the end, she had cum on her belly, her boobs, her neck and even her face. A few drops were just close enough for Glynda’s tongue to reach and bring inside her mouth, relishing the salty taste before sending it down her throat.

She restarted the rubbing and lost herself in the feeling again, completely disregarding her surroundings again, focused solely on her orgasm, even as she felt the sperm on her body dry.

She repositioned herself so that her face was directly below the hole while her body pointed away from it, thus giving the boys a nice target. She was agonizingly close, but she, even with the knowledge of her own body, couldn’t make herself go over the edge. She kept on doing everything she learned about herself that made her feel good and would usually do the trick, but not that day. Her moans of pleasure started turning into moans of frustration and she nearly stopped trying to do it.

Then she felt a streak of cum just below her boobs. She gasped in surprise, but picked up the pace some more, knowing that it was her best chance of orgasming. Then the second streak hit her, across the boobs. She let out a long moan while still rubbing herself, an agonizing inch away from cumming. The third streak hit her chin and neck and with a thunderous cry, she came.

The fourth and last streak managed to enter her open mouth directly, which resulted in a pleasurable hum from her as she rolled the thick liquid in her mouth.

Her intent was achieved and when she calmed down, she planned on leaving. But just as she picked up her bra, she heard someone.

“Hey, Miss, just a second, please.”

“Yes?” she replied.

“Me and my friend wanted to… You know… Try spitroasting a girl today. Glynda’s eyes lit up.

“You did? Great. Want me to help make that true?”

“That would be amazing, Miss, yes. Are you big enough to reach us both at once, though?”

Glynda looked around the room and figured she was indeed tall enough to pleasure two cocks simultaneously as the room was not too big. “I should be.” To test her theory, she positioned herself like she would be if she was already being fucked and indeed found out she was just long enough. She confirmed the fact with the boys and immediately after, the first cock was in the room.

Glynda leaned forward and took the head in her mouth, immediately starting to gently suck on it. Not too long after that, she felt something poking her pussy. “Condom or nothing,” she said, not giving the boy an option to argue. A few seconds later, she felt latex pressing on her. She slowly lowered herself on it, enjoying how it stretched her as it entered. When she was as deep as she could and sure of the boy’s steady rhythm, her attention shifted back to the cock in front of her. She put it in her mouth and ran circles around the shaft as she was bobbing her head up and down.

She loved the almost diamond-like hardness of the cock in her mouth, as if for some reason the boy’s greatest fantasy was not merely sex with a woman, but rather having sex with one woman while another man did so too. It seemed like a weird fantasy for her, but she heard of worse before. All that mattered was that the cock was rock hard and in her mouth. The one in her pussy was not any softer, much to her joy.

After a few minutes, she felt the cock in her mouth twitch while the boy moaned like crazy. At the same time, she felt something similar inside her vagina. She decided to play a bit dirty and clamped down on the cock in her pussy, making the boy yelp in surprise at the sudden tightening. Then she applied more suction on the cock in her mouth as she was going up and down the shaft, making the other boy yelp as well. Much to her surprise, neither of them blew then. Which suited her, there was some sort of a nice feeling getting fucked by two boys at once. _Maybe next time I can let one in here and make it even easier._

Then something clicked inside her head. She took the cock out of her mouth with an audible pop and rose from the other cock before handing a condom to the boy she had in her mouth. Then she hastily removed the condom of the other boy and quickly stuck it in her mouth, immediately sucking hard on it. Her pussy was as close to the hole as possible, so the other boy slid inside her. And he did so without the slightest problem at all, as Glynda’s pussy was so wet that even a cock twice the boy’s size would enter her easily.

If Glynda would say anything about the boys impressed her, it was their longevity. Somehow it seemed like a very long time for her. Both cocks were twitching since nearly the beginning, but neither bust a load yet. She felt the loads coming though, there was something about the boy’s breaths, moans and yelps that made her think so.

And like many times before, she wasn’t wrong. it even felt as if both came at once. The moment she felt sperm spray her throat, she also felt the other cock shoot inside her pussy. She hungrily gobbled the sperm in her mouth as it was coming, never having more than one shot in.

When it was done, she let go of the cock with an audible pop. She saw it was not yet becoming soft and as she rose from the other cock, she spoke.

“You’re still hard. Want another go?”

“S-Sure.”

Glynda smiled. The other cock was getting soft, though, so she just stripped it of the condom and emptied it in her mouth at once. She turned her attention to the hard cock once again.

“Want to come in here or do you prefer staying there?”

The boy was speechless for a moment. “Well?” Glynda asked once again.

“I… Think staying here will be best,” the answer came. Glynda rolled her eyes.

“Come on then,” she said, trying not to sound disappointed.

Her lips once more enveloped the cock and her tongue was making different shapes on the boy’s frenulum while her hands slowly caressed the balls. In between the head bobbing she would moan from time to time to send shivers up the boy’s body.

She took the cock out after a while and started stroking it with one hand while her mouth latched on one of his balls and sucked on it, taking it in her mouth whole. The moan that was about as much surprise as it was pleasure intensified when the ball started getting caressed by her tongue while she was still stroking him.

“Miss, I’m… I’m…”

Glynda understood it as the boy being ready to cum, so she immediately put the cock head in her mouth again. Her right hand kept on stroking and picked up the pace. Not long after, there was a knock on the wall and the boy released his second load inside Glynda’s mouth. She decided that she would collect it all inside, to roll it around her mouth for a while.

The rich salty taste filled her mouth and she even gurgled it for a moment before swallowing. She let out a content sigh after she swallowed and then decided to push the cock down inside her throat just once. The boy was insatiable, apparently because she felt him get hard again immediately. With a chuckle, she took it out and let it go.

After the boy yelped, she caressed his shaft. “This is so you remember to come for me again,” she said with her most playful voice. Then she rose and started dressing up.

When she left the room and got back to the library, she saw the green haired girl that was always around Miss Fall, Emerald Sustrai, if she remembered correctly. And she was apparently waiting for her as immediately after Glynda came out, the girl walked towards her.

“Miss Goodwitch, Cinder said to tell you that the thing is going to be in a week in the big room. At four in the afternoon.”

Glynda nodded and went on her merry way. Then she thought of something.

“Miss Sustrai?”

“Yes?”

“Will you join us too?”

Emerald’s mouth widened into a naughty grin. “Maybe,” she giggled. “It is open invitation, so might as well. And, I know you’re quite aware, but just in case, I think the race for the 3 remaining spots will be a rough tussle. There are many sluts here at Beacon, you know.”

Glynda nodded. “I know, yes. The more, the merrier, I guess.” _And also more humiliated by my skills at once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Until next time, with whoever it will be.


	11. 11 - Arslan and Reese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! New characters enter the fray!

Reese spread the cum on her face, absorbing it in the skin.

“Ah,” she sighed, “Nadir, Bolin, you two are amazing, but try as you might, two loads just don’t do it for me anymore.”

The two boys already had their briefs on, but Reese was lying there, on the bed, legs spread, giving perfect view of her vagina, coated with a thin veil of turquoise fuzz. Both her holes were slightly gaping from the sex she just experienced, and Nadir seemed happier than Bolin. Of course, Nadir got to fuck her ass so it was only natural, what with the incredible tightness of the turquoise-haired girl’s asshole and his huge appreciation of sticking his cock in very tight places.

“Ah!” Reese sighed once again, that time a bit louder. “If only there were like five more boys to cum on my face!”

“You know,” the usually quiet Nadir spoke, “while you’re busy being loud and everywhere at once, me, Bolin and Arslan like to listen to people talking. And can I just say that you get to hear about very interesting stuff you can do in Beacon.”

Reese looked at him with tilted head. “How does that help me get five more boys to cum on my face?”

“Maybe if you listen to me and let me finish, you’ll understand.” Reese pouted and looked at him angrily. If anything, she hated being treated like a little girl, even if she acted like one. Nadir chuckled and continued. “I heard words of a very special place here at Beacon. A place where anonymity is a virtue, but is not a necessity. Where you can be as loud as you want, quiet as you want, active as you want.” The more he talked, the more Reese’s face was lighting up. “A place that is locked away, but everyone with the combination can enter it. Although, apparently to obtain the combination you must first have someone who knows what, and where it is, with you.” Reese’s face fell a bit at the last part. She didn’t know anyone at Beacon yet. “Or you can snoop around and then find out the exact location and the exact combination without it ever being told to you.” With those words, Nadir started checking through his stuff. He found a piece of paper and gave it to Reese.

The still naked girl took the paper in her hands and started reading. The more she read, the happier she was getting. The more she read, the faster the one hand on her crotch was moving.

“This is perfect! Nadir, you’re awesome. I owe you a blowjob of your dreams.”

“Make that one blowjob and I fuck you exactly the way I want it once and we have a deal.”

Reese nodded without thinking. Sure, she wasn’t too keen on being tied to the bed while barely possible to move, but Nadir has been nothing but sweet to her and she felt like she owed him that much. She also trusted him enough to know he wouldn’t go past her boundaries and really hurt her. And she really loved being dominated every once in a while and getting her brains fucked out.

“Sure, that works perfectly,” she said. Then she stood up and started quickly dressing, getting ready to go to the place on the paper as quickly as possible.

When she was ready, she kissed Nadir and Bolin on their foreheads and ran off.

She found the place without much problem and immediately started working on the combination needed to unlock the room, eyes concentrated on the piece of paper with the instructions.

“A gloryhole? I knew you had a thing for having lots of sperm on your face, but not that much of it,” someone whispered in her ear from behind. Reese jumped and turned around, only to pale when she saw who exactly it was that whispered.

“Arslan! D-Don’t creep up on me like that, holy shit! And what do you mean you knew I had a thing for that?”

Arslan fixed her almost white hair and sent Reese a warm smile. “You’re not the only one Nadir and Bolin fuck. And especially Bolin likes to talk.”

“T-They do it with you too?”

Arslan shrugged. “Sometimes. Like, almost every day. You’re not the only insatiable slut in the team. Unlike you, though, I prefer it a bit different than you.”

Reese now blushed. “If you want, I can join you,” Arslan winked.

“Y-Yeah,” the smaller girl replied. “I think I’ll be more comfortable knowing someone I know is with me.”

“Oh, it’s your first time?”

“Is it not yours?”

Arslan smirked once again. “Like I said, you’re not the only slut in the team.”

“Ha! Fair enough,” Reese answered and completed the combination, opening the hidden door and quickly sneaking inside, barely able to wait until she could undress once again and get her face splattered with cum.

Once they entered the room with the holes, though, Reese instead found herself admiring her leader as she undressed herself and looked so damn seductive and sexy while doing that, almost as if her idea wasn’t sucking cock, but rather romancing Reese.

Reese, not one for holding back, swiftly got right behind the lioness and unceremoniously grabbed her pussy through her red, silk panties.

“Oh! Aren’t you a feisty little one?” It didn’t sound like a protest, so Reese started rubbing the bud that she could feel through the panties, and given the fabric, it felt amazingly soft.

Before she could get anything more going, though, Reese noticed a cock sticking out one hole. She let go of Arslan and wanted to throw herself on her knees and suck the boy off instantly, but her leader caught her by the hand.

“Just a little bit, sweetie.” Without any other words, Arslan turned around so that her ass touched the wall and the cock was between her thighs. The boy seemed to realize what was happening and started thrusting between the amazingly lush thighs. Arslan motioned for Reese to get down and put out her tongue. Reese, an obvious beginner to the whole thing, held her tongue way too far to get any effect, so Arslan grabbed her head and pulled it right to her pussy. Reese finally got the hint and started giving the still dressed pussy before her some attention as the cock kept on peeking out Arslan’s thighs every second or so.

The lioness started moaning softly as she was being doubly pleasured. The boy, much to her sadness, was not one with a long fuse, though, and when she heard him knocking on the wall, she could barely suppress a disappointed sigh as she widened her legs so that Reese could jerk off on her face.

Reese noticed that at once, Arslan’s pussy was touching the cock and she looked up quizzically. The leader gave her a pumping gesture and Reese finally understood everything there was to understand about gloryholes.

The cock felt amazing in her hands and it felt even better once it started shooting the cum all over Reese’s pretty face. Once it was done, she spread it all over her face before it could drip on the floor.

“Next time, leave it on, honey,” she heard Arslan say.

Reese nodded and started pulling her oversized baggy sweater over her head, revealing to Arslan that she only had panties under it, not even a bra. Before Arslan could comment, another knock brought Reese to her knees and a cock in her mouth.

Arslan watched her teammate’s moves and while they looked quite satisfactory and professional, she decided it wasn’t fun enough for her. Quietly, she knelt behind Reese and in one swift motion pulled her panties off and pushed her tongue straight into her pussy. Reese let out a yelp of surprise that turned into a moan of pleasure instantly.

Of course, to say that Arslan was a great pussy licker was an understatement. Every girl she’s been with assured her that they were never licked as well as when she did it. Reese pulled the cock out of her mouth and looked back at Arslan while stroking the diamond hard cock in her hand.

“Dust, Arslan, that feels _so_ good!”

“Nothing like those two, huh?”

A hard moan was all the answer Arslan got and needed. Reese decided she should get back to work on the cock, otherwise she’d cum way before the boy would. And that was not something she took lightly. She always made sure the boys finished first and then they had to make her cum. It was the natural order of things for her. She was supposed to cum while being treated like a queen, not while she was getting fucked like she was some kind of a toy.

Thus she slammed the cock down her throat hard and then started bobbing her head up and down quickly, occasionally letting out a moan or two from the ministrations she was receiving on the other end.

Then she felt a finger running around the entrance to her ass. The unexpected sensation made her stop sucking for a moment as she took the feeling in with closed eyes. The finger was getting more adventurous and she had to get back to work before she came. While sucking, she felt the finger prod ever harder and before she knew it, it slipped in, her ass still slightly stretched from Nadir’s penis.

She realized there was no way to cum after the boy, barring some miracle. The miracle didn’t come though, as she felt the tongue explore the inside of her pussy. It proved too much for the girl who came with a series of loud moans that got muffled by the cock in her mouth and accompanied by the boy’s own moans. Reese felt precum on her tongue, but nothing about the cock inside her mouth was giving her signals that it would come soon. And she hoped it would not be too soon. If she came before the boy, he had better needed a lot more work to get him off.

Arslan stopped licking after realizing that she was finished, but that didn’t stop her from giving her ass a firm spank every couple seconds, eliciting a moan after moan out of the girl.

Reese hadn’t felt that good in a long time. The thrill of sex with no names or obligations was almost her dream. She was sure she would let herself be fucked by some boys that day and would not limit herself to just sucking, as fun as that was.

The boy finally signalled that he was done and Reese withdrew the cock from her mouth, making sure it all went on her face and not inside her mouth. The thick sperm coated her face and she wanted to do what she always did, but she remembered Arslan asking her to keep it on for a while. Curious as to what she would do about it, she turned around to face her and before she could say anything, she heard a shutter noise.

“Did you just photograph me with my face covered in cum?”

Arslan giggled like a schoolgirl. “Of course I did. I need some sort of blackmail against you for the next time you misbehave.”

“Not fair!” the turquoise-haired girl pouted. Arslan's face turned from happy to neutral and then to slightly sad. But it lit up immediately after she thought of something that would make Reese feel better.

“Here, let me make it up to you.” Without another word, Arslan licked the sperm off her face and gently swallowed it. “Happy now?”

The only answer Arslan got was a frustrated sigh. They didn’t have too much time to dwell on what happened though, because not a full second after the sigh there was a fresh, hard cock sticking into the room.

“You can have this one,” Reese said. “I’m spent for the moment.”

Arslan nodded and once again pressed her thighs together around the cock. Reese watched Arslan with surprise.

“Won’t you take him in?”

“Nope,” she immediately answered. “I don’t do penetration.”

“You’re a virgin?”

“I didn’t say that. All I said was I don’t fuck. The only things entering my pussy are fingers... And tongues.”

Reese shrugged and let her do however she pleased. As she watched team leader get thighfucked, she had to admit that the view was amazing. Arslan even kept her silk panties on, giving extra caress to the cock. The way her boobs jiggled every time the boy would thrust his cock between her thighs made Reese jealous. While she was not exactly self conscious, she wished for just a bit bigger boobs. As it stood, she was barely able to give a titjob, which wasn’t really tragic, but she wanted to experience every kind of sex there was fully. Her slightly underwhelming boob size made that impossible.

As she was admiring her leader’s curves, the lioness started rubbing her pussy through the panties and from the looks of it, squeezed her thighs a bit more, just to give more friction to the boy and make him feel more.

Reese was falling in love and all of a sudden she couldn’t hold herself back anymore, so she went to her team leader and passionately kissed her amazing full lips and squeezed their boobs together, allowing her to feel the vibrations of sex without actually experiencing it. Arslan squealed into the kiss.

When Reese let go, Arslan stepped away from the cock and both girls started caressing it gently. Their tongues clashed inside Reese’s mouth, the leader overpowering her rather easily with the kissing experience.

When they let go of each other’s lips again, they knelt in front of the cock, never stopping caressing it, then they kissed once again, that time over the head of the cock and licking it as well.

The boy didn’t give any clues that he was close to the end, so they both jumped in surprise when they felt strands of cum land in their mouths that were still over the head. Then they laughed as they received more of their reward, still not breaking the contact.

Some of the sperm fell on the floor, but most of it was in their mouths. Arslan gave her sperm to Reese immediately after the cock pulled out the room. The turquoise-haired girl promptly swallowed it all, not questioning it.

In truth, Arslan was weird when it came to sex. She didn’t do penetrations, but she gave blowjobs. She never swallowed either, except before when she wanted to make up to Reese, but she usually just let all the cum drop on the floor. But the moment you brought girls to the mix, she would do everything she could think of. Reese found out just how much Arslan liked girls when the next cock entered the room.

Reese took the cock in her mouth and started sucking hungrily. Immediately after that she felt the amazingly soft lips latch onto her labia. Arslan was lying down, licking her pussy from below. Her hands explored Reese’s ass, occasionally slipping a finger inside it, sometimes probing it just a little, but most of all, Arslan seemed to know exactly what she needed to do to set Reese off. Where or when she learned it, Reese didn’t know, and she was definitely not in the mood for asking in that moment. She was way too occupied with sucking cock, anticipating the hot and sticky reward.

As occupied as she was, she couldn’t hold back a needy moan when she felt two Arslan’s fingers enter her asshole at once. The simple insertion was almost enough to make her cum and she did not bother hiding it. Instead she spread her asscheeks with her hands, widening her hole just a bit more, which was enough for Arslan to insert a third finger. Reese couldn’t hold back the moans after that, so her sucking was more or less just keeping the head inside her mouth while moaning into it. That was exactly what the boy needed, apparently, as he started breathing quickly and suddenly, occasionally grunting from the pleasure.

Then Reese felt a tongue penetrate her pussy. When it started wiggling about inside, her lips let go of the cock and she screamed from pleasure. In that moment she realized she had enough games and rose.

A moment later the boy felt something tight press into his cock. Not thinking, he just let himself be guided and only realized it was Reese’s ass when he was almost fully in, at which point he let out a moan of approval before starting to thrust.

Reese grabbed Arslan and crashed their lips together. Then she took one of the lioness’ hands and brought it to her throbbing pussy. Arslan mused and started rubbing, agonizingly slowly. She wanted to drive Reese insane with want before she would give her the orgasm she wanted, the orgasm she _needed._ Reese whimpered into her mouth, which only encouraged the leader.

For every three thrusts into her ass, Reese got one circle around her clit. It was driving her mad, she couldn’t deny it, but at the same time it felt _so fucking good_ and she could do little more than let herself go and enjoy every second of it, with no power over her own orgasm. And she literally had no power. When she tried to speed up Arslan’s hand, all she got for her trouble was her hands in an unbreakable lock as one of her leader’s powerful hands locked both of hers together. Try as she might, she couldn’t break free from the grasp, which was only logical, given Arslan’s expertise in hand to hand combat and needing to have strong hands.

Not like she wanted to struggle a lot. Her ass was getting mercilessly pounded while her clit was being teased by probably the best lesbian in the Academy. In addition to clit stimulation, the lioness was also dominating her tongue, exploring Reese’s mouth as if it was a goldmine. It could hardly get any better for Reese.

Her joy was just a little spoiled when she heard the boy knock and because of Arslan’s grip she was not able to pull away from the cock to spray her face. Thus, the boy finished inside her ass.

The cock pulsated inside her anus and Reese could feel every little twitch, every little drop of sperm that spurted from the hard muscle.

Arslan decided she had enough fun and flicked her wrist in a way that, in her experience, almost never failed to bring a girl to an orgasm. Reese moaned into her mouth as her whole body got rigid and her second orgasm of the visit shot through her body. Arslan never stopped battling the turquoise-haired girl’s tongue that was diminishing in strength with every shock that ran through Reese.

The cock withdrew from her and she felt the cum dripping from her ass. Her ragged breathing and lack of strength caused her to lean on her leader who selflessly held her up and took her to a seat.

“Arslan,” she barely breathed out, “when did you get so good at this?”

The lioness giggled. “Let that be my little secret, okay?”

Reese nodded. “I want to… See if you’re just as good… At sucking.”

“Figures. Sure.”

The tone was so nonchalant that Reese thought she agreed just to entertain her for a little more. The moment the cock entered the room, though, Arslan started jerking it with just as much enthusiasm as she showed while making Reese cum.

 _For a girl that doesn’t do penetration,_ Reese thought, _she sure knows how to work a cock._

She put the head inside her mouth and started lashing it with her mouth. While she was doing that, she stroked the shaft with a firm, but slow hand. Quickly after that, her head started moving just a bit lower, just enough that she was still able to jerk easily.

More than that, though, Reese’s gaze was glued to her panty-clad ass. She felt her strength coming back and as she felt strong enough, she rose from her chair and knelt right behind Arslan, throwing her hands around her midriff. One of her hands immediately found its way to Arslan’s pussy, which led to a lusty muffled moan.

To Reese it felt amazing as well, silk really helped in feeling the perfect softness of the vagina. But she wanted to feel that pussy without any piece of cloth in between, so her hand snaked up to the hem of the panties and slid inside. Reese immediately felt a faint outline of a landing strip and she pushed down it until she reached the edge and her fingers slipped down, covering Arslan’s clit and entrance. She felt the warmth and wetness and it just proved too much for her.

She immediately pulled her hand out, leading to a surprised moan from the other girl, then lay down so that her head was directly below the vagina. Her hand then moved the silk panties to the side and then she plunged into the wet hole with her tongue.

Arslan loved the feeling of being licked down there and it led her to faster pumping of the cock in her mouth as well as to her sped up breathing cycle. As Reese’s tongue continued probing the vagina, Arslan’s moans started becoming louder and louder.

The moans, the stroking and the lashing tongue brought the boy to the edge and after she heard him knock, Arslan took the cock out of her mouth and pointed it straight at Reese’s face, still jerking it. The jets of cum hit Reese’s face, who continued licking the leader’s pussy as if nothing happened, but she was well aware and happy about how the whole thing panned out. No less than seven jets of thick cum hit Reese, but she didn’t flinch even for a second and kept her mind straight on the prize, which would be Arslan’s orgasm.

The prize came soon after, the two never breaking their positions. To make it happen, though, Reese used the same trick Arslan used on her before. Namely, she stuck one finger up her ass and only a couple seconds later, when she stuck the tongue in as deep as she could, she felt the inner walls clamp on her tongue and heard Arslan’s cry of pleasure.

Almost surprisingly for Reese, after riding out her orgasm, Arslan stood up like nothing happened. She then threw a tissue on Reese’s face.

“You have cum on your face, Reese.”

“I do. And I love it.”

“What a slut,” Arslan answered with a grin.

“I’m not a slut. I’m Bukkake Queen. And by the time we leave Beacon, I’ll make sure everyone will know me as that!”

There was a glint of determination in Reese’s voice that left Arslan almost speechless. All the simplicity and all the depravity in that simple, almost child-like voice that betrayed nothing but pure desire.

“Well, sweetie, I’ll make sure you will be known as that, if that’s what you wish.”

“Yes. I wish for it.”

“I must say, any boy who manages to catch you will be a happy man.”

“Who said it will be just one? Or that it will be a boy?”

Reese finally stood up and Arslan couldn’t help but hug the cute girl. “You’re definitely something else. I am extremely happy you’re on my team.”

Reese was dumbfounded. “Arslan, what…”

“Shh,” the leader responded. “Let’s get dressed.”

Reese nodded and watched Arslan get dressed, never losing contact with at least one part of her amazing body. When Arslan bowed down to pick her pants, presenting her ass to Reese, she couldn’t hold back and she smacked the hot buns, eliciting a surprised yelp from her leader.

“You know,” Arslan turned around, “when we get back to the room, we can have another go.”

“Nah,” Reese answered. “when I get back to the room, I’m Nadir’s. I owe him. I’m pretty sure you can join if you want though, I'm sure he won't mind.”

“I’ll think about it,” the leader answered before her hands took Reese’s ass and gave it a quick rub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! More in-between sex scenes for the other story (once it gets started)!


	12. 12 - Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY bonds at the gloryhole. It goes without saying, but I'll still remind you that Blake is a futa, so if you have any objections, you may not want to read this.

Ruby thought she came up with a great team bonding exercise. All four of them have already done it before and loved it, so it felt only natural that they would try it all together once. The fact that Ruby absolutely _wanted_ it to happen so badly wasn’t that important. The important thing was deepening their bond as a team.

At first, she only confided in Weiss, who was not opposed to the idea. That gave her confidence that the other two would love the idea too. She was still a bit too shy to say it, though, and Weiss would not budge.

“No, Ruby, you have to tell them, you’re the team leader,” Weiss would tell her every time Ruby tried to coerce her into bringing the idea about.

Once Ruby gathered enough courage, the reaction she received from Yang was exactly the way she thought.

“Woo! Great idea, sis! That would definitely deepen the team bond, don’t you think, Blake?”

Blake, however, was less than thrilled.

“You sure?” she absentmindedly asked and Ruby swore she saw her blush.

“Of course. Blake, don’t get me wrong, I kinda want to see you naked,” Ruby shamelessly said, “but mostly I really think it would help us grow as a team if we do something like this together.”

Blake seemed deep in thought and Ruby didn’t understand. _Yang told me she loves being there. Why is it a problem?_

Yang caught on what that problem might have been and she went around until Blake’s back was facing Ruby.

“Are you unsure about the cock?” Yang directly asked, voice barely above a whisper. Blake nodded. “Well, don’t be. When I was with her down there, I could barely believe her cock hunger. Hell, I bet she’ll love you even more when she sees you have one.”

“What about Weiss?”

“Ruby told me she’s a slut as well. Not as much as her, but still a slut. Also, don’t tell me you haven’t dreamed about a chance to fuck them both senseless.”

Blake smirked. “That is true.”

“This may be your chance. I’m sure that you’ll get to fuck at least my sister.” Yang moved her face away and winked at Blake.

Blake’s face lightened. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“I know you’d be sensible.” Yang turned to face Ruby. “Sis, we have a deal here. Call Weiss and we can go.”

Ruby was giddy with excitement when she heard the confirmation. “Yay, team bonding!” Immediately, she took out her scroll and texted Weiss that she had to urgently come to the room.

It didn’t take the heiress five minutes to show up. “What’s so urgent, Ruby?”

The bouncy leader could not contain her excitement and she pretty much yelled “Team RWBY is embarking on a team bonding exercise. Mission Gloryhole is under way right now!”

Weiss rolled her eyes, Blake blushed slightly once again and Yang rose to fist bump Ruby, who gladly returned the favour.

“So what are we waiting for?” Ruby asked. “Let’s go!”

And so, team RWBY went on their probably greatest mission yet. Fighting Grimm was fun, but nothing could beat a good cocksucking, at least in Yang’s mind, and very likely Ruby’s too, even if she was a weapons and fighting nut.

“I’ll just pack some toys,” Yang said and immediately went about filling her bag with toys of different purposes and sizes.

It didn’t take her long to get ready and the team was on their way to the library and from then to the gloryhole.

Ruby couldn’t hold back and attacked Weiss’ lips with her own and her body with her hands, undressing her as she was lustily making out with her. Weiss, not one for backing down, started undressing Ruby too and soon enough they were both naked, save for their panties, ruby red and pearly white respectively. They would probably continue undressing, but they noticed that the other two members of the team weren’t undressing and they watched them intently.

Ruby saw Blake was blushing for some reason, and let her know. When Ruby asked if something was wrong, Blake mumbled something about shyness and something else, but Ruby wasn’t really listening. Instead, she walked over to Blake and promptly grabbed and pulled down her pants, kneeling while doing so. She then came eye to eye with exactly what it was that Blake was so shy about and her eyes widened in surprise and she let out a gasp.

Before Blake could say anything, her panties were around her ankles as well and Ruby’s hands were all over her penis.

“Weiss, come here! Look, Blake has a penis!”

Blake looked down and almost yelled. “Ruby! Not so loud!”

“Sorry, Blake.”

Weiss joined Ruby’s side and her jaw fell. In an instant, Blake had two sets of hands roaming around her nethers and her penis was visibly getting stiffer.

“Blake, this is amazing,” Ruby said before giving the penis a lick from stem to head, making Blake shiver. “Why didn’t you ever tell us?”

Blake bit down a moan. “I told Yang.”

“Obviously. I was talking about your other two teammates.” In that, Weiss closed her mouth on the penis, making Blake throw her head backwards.

“I didn’t know you loved cock so much,” she breathed out.

“Oh, come on, you expect me to believe that? Yang _had_ to tell you about me going to a gloryhole to suck guys off.”

Blake’s head was not completely there as Weiss wasn’t bad with her mouth. “I guess I was just a bit afraid how you’d react to a girl having a cock.”

Ruby’s hands caressed Blake’s balls. “Mhmm… Yang, can I use her cock every once in a while?”

“Hey! What if I don’t want you to?” Blake interjected. Weiss just kept on sucking Blake’s cock like it was nothing.

“I’ll allow it,” Yang said before kneeling in front of a hole from which a cock was peeking and took it in her mouth, flicking the tongue over the head.

“Come on, Blake, please? Just every once in a while?” As if to reinforce her point, she started licking Blake’s shaft as Weiss forced it a bit deeper than before. Blake inhaled sharply and she had to admit Ruby was quite a seductive little slut.

“Ah… Fine, I guess,” she managed to breathe out. Ruby then pulled Weiss’ mouth off and replaced it with her own. Blake threw her head back once more and that time with enough force to hit her head on the wall a bit, which made her yelp a bit. Ruby’s mouth felt amazingly good. Weiss, not to be overdone, took Blake’s balls in her mouth. They worked perfectly as a tandem, Blake realized, and it was hard to believe they only visited a gloryhole together once before.

 _If their mouths feel so good,_ Blake thought, _how great must their pussies feel?_ She pulled the cock out of Ruby’s mouth, lifted her up, turned around and made her bend over.

“Wow, Blake, assertive much? Just make sure to cum in my mouth,” Ruby said. Meanwhile another cock entered the room and Ruby immediately took it in her mouth and slowly sucked on it as Blake positioned her cock on Ruby’s entrance. She rubbed the tip along the slit for a while, making Ruby moan. Blake wanted to make her beg for it though, and didn’t advance, just kept on rubbing the tip along her.

Ruby was immersed in the cock she was servicing and it took her a while to realize that Blake was just teasing her. She tried to ignore it and just enjoy the feeling of a bare cock head rubbing against her folds as she had her mouth filled with another.

Soon enough, though, it turned out to be too much. It was just turning her on too much and she couldn’t properly concentrate on the cock in her mouth. She took it out of her mouth and just stroked it as she turned to Blake.

“Blake, quit teasing. Fill my pussy with your cock.”

“Nope,” was Blake’s answer.

“Come on, Blake. I’m not joking. Do me.”

“Nope,” the catgirl replied again.

“Blake, damn it! Fuck me!”

“ _I’m_ the boss here! I’ll do what _I_ want, not what you tell me to do!”

Ruby let go of the cock in her hand and rose, turning around to face Blake. “Is that so?” she asked. Blake realized too late what was happening as Ruby’s ass pressed against the wall, letting the boy enter her pussy.

“Make sure you don’t cum inside or I swear I’ll track you down and make you drink your own cum and blood, got it?”

“Not a problem,” the voice said. “I prefer mouth finishes anyway.”

“Splendid,” Ruby answered. “Now, as for you, _boss_ …” Without another word she took the entirety of Blake’s cock in her mouth and pushed it down to her throat. The simultaneous tongue movement made Blake throw her head back once more and nearly cry out in pleasure. Ruby was about to show her who the true boss in the team was, and it was definitely not going to be the girl having her cock sucked.

The boy fucking Ruby developed a nice rhythm and Ruby eased into her blowjob.

Weiss, meanwhile, got tired of watching Ruby have all the fun and went over to Yang, kneeling and naked, servicing a cock. She gently nudged the blonde so that she acknowledged her presence, making her move slightly to the side, allowing Weiss for easy access. As it became obvious that Yang was not going to allow Weiss the pleasure of sucking, the heiress moved to service the boy’s balls. The sudden feeling of two mouths pleasuring him turned the boy into a moaning mess.

By impulse, one of Weiss’ hands moved to Yang’s ass and moved down the crack to her pussy, gently making circles around it. A few circles in, Yang let out a moan so needy that Weiss almost thought she already made her orgasm. Contrary to that, Yang stood up and turned around. Weiss watched her position so that the boy could enter her pussy. She was curious as to how it looks like from up close. She jumped in surprise when she saw that Yang was guiding the cock to her _other_ hole.

“Never seen anyone get anal before, princess?”

That brought Weiss out of her trance. She looked up at Yang and said a simple, short “No.” Her gaze fixed on Yang’s groin once again and she watched the cock slowly enter the most sacred of holes. Yang moaned with pleasure when the cock slid in fully.

Weiss was intrigued. _Does anal really feel so good? I thought it would be more pain than anything._

Her musings were interrupted by Yang. “You know, anal makes it easier for you to lick my pussy.” With that, she grabbed Weiss’ head and unceremoniously pulled her next to her dripping pussy. Like a good girl, she stuck out her tongue and gave the pussy a light lick, almost like a cat trying her food before plunging in hungrily. The taste was not all that different to Ruby’s and she kinda liked it.

Yang was in heaven. Never in her wildest dreams would she dare dream being eaten out by a Schnee, and she was doing that _and_ was getting assfucked in the process. It really couldn’t get any better for her. The boy was keeping a steady and fast rhythm while Weiss licked her pussy slowly, almost agonisingly so. _Ruby taught her well._

Yang wanted to ride the enjoyment for a while longer, but the boy couldn’t take the tightness and her small twitches as Weiss got every minuscule point of pleasure around her pussy. Yang heard him knock and without thinking, she dismounted, grabbed the cock and started jerking it towards Weiss’ face. Weiss could barely register what happened when her face started getting pelted by the boy’s sperm.

“Hey!” she wanted to protest, but as she opened her mouth, a very well aimed stream landed inside her mouth. She silently swallowed and let the remainder hit her face.

“Well I’ll be damned, princess, but you look damn good with cum all over your face,” Yang told her when the streams stopped and the cock disappeared.

“Yang, that thing was in your… Butt.”

“Yeah, so? It’s not like cum turns to shit because the cock was in the ass.”

Weiss had to admit Yang was right. The stream that landed in her mouth didn’t taste any different from the shots she had while alone and with Ruby.

“Anyway,” Yang continued, “as good as you look with cum on your face, I need that cum. So, maybe close your eyes for this one.” With that, she knelt in front of Weiss and started licking the cum off her face.

When she licked it all off and swallowed, she leaned in and kissed Weiss’ lips. The heiress reluctantly reciprocated, tasting the remnants of sperm in Yang's saliva.

On the other end of the gloryhole, Ruby was still getting pounded while Blake was moaning loudly, but not as much from the pleasure as she was from the lack of it. Specifically, how Ruby apparently wanted to drive her mad with bringing her _so_ close to orgasm but denying it at the last possible second. Her plan of asserting total dominance over the team was working, too well for Blake’s taste.

“Oh, god, Ruby! Okay, you’re the boss. Now please, let me cum or else I’ll go crazy over here!”

“Took you long enough,” Ruby quietly said before putting Blake’s cock in her mouth once again, sucking even more intently than before.

Not too long after, Blake practically screamed, pushed her cock as far in as she could and started cumming deep into Ruby’s throat. The leader pushed her out just enough that some cum landed on her tongue and she could taste the salty, sticky substance that she loved so much.

The boy fucking her was also coming very, very close to his own orgasm, as was evident by his loud moans and as soon as Ruby was done with Blake’s ejaculation, the boy knocked as well. Ruby quickly dismounted and put the cock in her mouth, jerking it quickly. She was rewarded very quickly for her work. The first thing she noticed about the cum was that there was an enormous amount of it. The cock just wouldn’t stop cumming. The other thing was the thickness. It was so thick Ruby felt how it was barely able to come out of his cock, definitely the thickest load she had ever gotten. She happily rolled it around her mouth when it was done, almost not wanting to swallow, but at the same time barely able to contain her excitement at the thought of it. She could actually feel it flow slowly down her throat as she swallowed.

Meanwhile, Blake realized she was still erect and while Ruby remained in her trance, she figured it’d be a good idea to help herself to a fuck. _Completely unintentionally_ , Blake chose Weiss as her destination. The heiress was still a bit dazed from Yang’s kiss and everything she saw, and Blake took the chance, lifted the heiress’ ass up and immediately plunged in.

“Ah! Blake! You could have just asked!”

“No time,” was Blake’s answer to Weiss’ protests and she started developing a rhythm. Just like that, Weiss noticed that her head was right next to a hole and when she looked up, she saw a cock dangling from it. She moved forward towards it and enveloped the head with her mouth before starting to run her head up and down the shaft, making sure that her tongue was not idle while doing so.

Ruby came to her senses and noticed that Blake was fucking her girlfriend. She called Yang to her side.

“Yang. Those ‘toys’ you brought. Is there something in the bag that would… You know, act as a spare cock?”

“Err… Yes, there is one in there. What are you planning?”

Ruby smiled at her sister mischievously. “You can’t be serious,” Yang told her when she realized the intention. “She’ll skin you alive.”

“She’s welcome to try,” Ruby winked and jumped towards Yang’s bag. She shuffled through the contents and pulled out a strapon and a bottle of lube. Upon inspection, Ruby noticed that the strapon had an extension on the inside that was meant for clit massage. She put it on and applied some lube on it, then slowly stroked the fake cock while getting closer to Blake, who was still pumping into Weiss hard with no regard for her surroundings.

Ruby knew it was going to be hard and she also knew she only had one shot at surprising Blake, so she would have to time it right. Weiss was letting out moans of pleasure that were of course muffled by the cock in her mouth and was also unaware of her surroundings, completely immersed in the fucking she was receiving.

Ruby flexed her fingers around Blake’s ass before pulling it down to the fake cock and plunged right into her asshole.

“AH!” Blake screamed, half in surprise, half in pain. Surprisingly for her, Ruby also moaned with pleasure from the little extension that slid over her clit as she pushed inside.

Blake stopped fucking Weiss from the surprise and the heiress popped the cock out of her mouth when she heard Blake's scream. They both looked at Ruby, but with very different looks on their faces. Weiss’ was mildly surprised and possibly amused too, and Blake looked like she was contemplating murdering Ruby. Ruby just flashed her signature grin at them and continued thrusting and quietly moaning.

Blake didn’t say anything nor did she pull out of Weiss. She restarted the fucking and Weiss, still surprised, returned to sucking the cock in front of her.

Yang, meanwhile, decided it’d be best if she found a cock for her to suck. Luckily for her, that was an option as a cock entered the room and she curled her tongue and one hand around it. From surprise at the lack of yelling past the surprised scream, Yang turned around while stroking the cock, to her amusement seeing how Blake just quietly accepted Ruby’s position and resumed fucking Weiss. Yang shrugged, turned around and pushed the cock back inside her mouth. _I always knew she had a thing for getting anally fucked._

Blake’s anger subsided quickly after realizing what Ruby did to her. It even turned to admiration for the guts she knew it took for someone to do something like that and not get obliterated by Blake. After a few clumsy thrusts, the admiration turned into pleasure. Blake was biting her lip as she plunged in and out of Weiss, trying her hardest not to show how much she actually loved getting fucked in the ass because she realized that if nothing less, it would make her roleplay with Yang a bit different.

Ruby was beaming with self pride at being able to do something as daring and survive simply because of that one moment of not yielding at Blake’s angry face. And the extension of the strapon was actually pretty good at massaging her clit, so she was also pretty much trying to keep down her moans of pleasure, which didn’t really work as she intended, her moans definitely weren’t as quiet as she tried keeping them.

Weiss felt absolutely fantastic. She was being filled with two cocks, both quite large and both hard as diamonds. Although her concentration on the cock in her mouth was not the best due to overwhelming pleasure stemming from her other end and Blake’s cock, but she tried her best to give the cock as much attention as it deserved. She felt especially how the cock twitched when her tongue ran around the head, so she tried to lick that part a lot.

Blake was past the point of being able to hold back and she started groaning loudly while increasing the speed of her thrusts. She was insanely close to orgasming and so immersed that she forgot to pull out fast enough to give Weiss a chance to turn around. In fact, as soon as she pulled out, her cock started shooting cum all over Weiss’ back. Weiss moaned at the feel of the warm drops of liquid landing on her back and her hand was stroking the cock in her mouth quickly.

Yang was still sucking on the cock when she heard Blake’s groans. She felt that the boy she was sucking was getting close, so she started using her quick cum techniques, which didn’t fail and soon after filled her mouth with warm sperm that she hungrily swallowed before letting go and going back to the other three.

She noticed Weiss’ back was plastered with cum while she was still sucking on one. On the floor next to Weiss, Ruby held Blake’s head to her crotch while the discarded strapon was lying close to the duo. Yang went to lap up Blake’s sperm on Weiss’ back and went towards her sister and transferred the cum into her mouth.

The taste of cum was just enough for Ruby that, combined with Blake’s pussy licking techniques, she fell over the edge and came with a loud moan.

Meanwhile, the boy Weiss was sucking came to his edge as well and with a few short strokes and well-placed licks, the knock sounded and her mouth filled with sticky sperm.

Yang realized soon after that, other than herself, Weiss was the only one that still didn’t cum and she sought to remedy that by fetching a double ended vibrator from her bag, which she inserted into her own pussy before making Weiss insert it into her own. She set it on the middle speed and just as that was done, there was a cock above Weiss’ head once more. Yang pointed towards it and Weiss lifted her hand and started slowly stroking it. Yang smiled at the thought that she would experience one more load.

Both girls started moaning quickly after insertion. The pleasure coursing through her body made Weiss squeeze a bit tighter around the cock in her hand and speed up just a little. She thought that would be it for her, but Yang then set the vibrating to maximum speed and Weiss’ little moans turned into cries of ecstasy and her light stroking into fast. She was finally reaching her edge and she couldn’t be happier about it.

Yang was not far away from her own orgasm either, but she was still just a bit farther from it than Weiss, enough that she could still hold back her pleasured moans.

Weiss kept on stroking the cock and rubbed her clit simultaneously in an attempt to bring about her orgasm faster. The idea worked and soon she was a screaming mess as her orgasm hit her. Almost in unison with her, the boy she was stroking came too and his sperm landed pretty much in the centre of Weiss’ stomach.

The sight of a cock ejaculating drove Yang wild and with a few loud moans and one long cry, she also came and was barely able to remove the vibrator from her and Weiss before her strength left her and she lay down on the floor, exhausted.

Ruby finally came down from her orgasm and immediately noticed sperm on Weiss’ stomach. She nudged Blake, who was the only girl of the team to not have any for herself. Blake sent Ruby a thankful look before licking Weiss’ stomach clean of sperm.

“Well, girls,” Ruby announced as she started dressing up, “was this an amazing team bonding exercise or the best one?”

“It was fun,” Yang breathed out.

“And amazing,” Weiss added. Blake just watched the ground before her, but she nodded in confirmation as well.

Yang thought of something. “Oh, Weiss.”

“Yes?”

“You seemed pretty interested when you watched me get assfucked. Did you want to try?”

Weiss blushed. “I… Won’t deny I have been thinking about it in the past. Especially after getting fucked for the first time when I was here with Ruby.”

“Just a proposition, but Blake can be gentle and I think she would be a good choice for your first one, in my opinion.”

“I’ll think about it. And talk about it with Ruby first.”

“You don’t need to,” Ruby interjected. “I’ve been wondering how it is as well. Maybe Blake can do us both sometime. The only question is, would you, Blake?”

Blake smiled, still not lifting her gaze. “I guess.”

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, smiled and kissed passionately. Not to be outdone, Yang did the same to Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, even more scenes for the spinoff!


	13. 13 - Nora and Pyrrha

“Pyrrha, when are you going to do that test again?”

Pyrrha cocked her head to the side quizzically, trying to comprehend what Nora was asking. “Test? What test?”

“You know,” Nora replied, “like you told me last time? When you dressed up as someone not you to find out how people treat you if they don’t know it’s you?”

_Oh. Oh boy. This ought to be good._

“Nora,” she breathed out. “I… Have to ask you a few things. How well can you hold a secret?”

Nora proudly banged a fist on her chest. “I can hold any secret! You can tell me anything and nobody else will ever know! Ask Ren, he’ll confirm it for you.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, but I’d really prefer if this didn’t become public knowledge.”

“If you say I can’t tell it, I won’t.”

“Okay… Then I have a few questions first. And just to make sure, nothing we say now can become known.” Nora lifted her left hand up and put her right hand on her heart, signalling that she could be trusted. With a smile, Pyrrha resumed. “Have you ever had sex before?”

“How is that relevant to the test?”

“Just answer, please.”

“Well, I did. A few times. With Ren. It was fun. He was so good! I felt amazing!” Before the hammer wielder could go on a rant about Ren’s penis, Pyrrha stopped her.

“That’s good. How do you feel about… Semi-public sex?”

“You mean like with people watching me do sex?” Pyrrha nodded. “I don’t know. I haven’t had sex outside the dorm room.”

“Fair enough. How do you feel about anonymous sex with multiple other people?”

Nora’s eyes widened in surprise. “So it would be like with Ren, but with many people that I don’t know?” After Pyrrha nodded, Nora continued. “Well… I’m not _opposed_ to the idea. I’m not sure if I’d like it though.”

“Last question: do you want to try it?”

“Maybe?”

“Okay. Now I’ll tell you a story.” Pyrrha then told Nora everything about the gloryhole at Beacon, how it was a great way for her to calm down after a long day and everything she thought was important. Nora was listening intently, eyes widening in parts that were exciting, blushing furiously at some other parts and all that. She soaked up every word of the story and never interrupted.

“And the best part is, at least for me, that if you only want to do one thing, you can. If you want to just suck off a few dudes, you can. If you want them all to fuck you in the ass, you can. And the person inside the room has pretty much all the power and decision making. So, are you in?”

Nora nodded furiously. “Yes! Right now!” She ran to get dressed in inconspicuous clothing, if such a thing existed for Nora. Pretty much to Pyrrha’s expectations, ‘inconspicuous’ for Nora meant a Groucho Marx mask. After a quick lesson of what the word meant, the two found some clothing that fit the bill and they were ready to move out.

All the way to the library, Nora could barely hide her excitement. But as soon as they passed the secret entrance, she started getting uneasy.

Upon entering the room, she was breathing heavily. She was not sure she really wanted it. Pyrrha noticed that. “You _can_ leave if you don’t want to be here. I will not hold it against you. At worst you’ll disappoint a few boys you don’t even know.”

“No!” Nora quickly replied. “I’m just… Nervous.”

“Look, there’s a chair there. You can just sit there until you feel ready or until you want to go.” Nora nodded and quickly went to the chair. Pyrrha, meanwhile, started undressing.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I have to get naked if I want to have sex, no?”

“Oh, right.” Nora took in Pyrrha’s beautiful figure even as the doubt shrouded her eyes. _Do I really want to be here? Will Ren be angry about it? Is it even cheating if we just fooled around from time to time?_

While Nora was contemplating, Pyrrha welcomed her first guest with a mouth open and ready. Nora had a perfect side view of the action from where she was sitting and she could see the bliss on Pyrrha’s face as she bobbed her head up and down the shaft of the cock. Her lips were embracing the cock gently, but firmly and to a bystander it would look like a professional’s work. From time to time Nora could see the tongue poke out, every once in a while Pyrrha would take the cock out of her mouth and licked it instead of sucking, but what surprised the energetic ginger the most was how Pyrrha was moaning happily the whole time. _Can a blowjob really feel that good?_

Much as she wanted to deny it, she was getting aroused. She could feel slight heat from her fully dressed core and on more than one occasion she found herself caressing her breasts and even opening her mouth wide, as if wanting to reach the cock in the redhead’s mouth from where she was sitting.

Pyrrha picked up the pace when she felt the first drip of precum on her tongue, adding a hand and moaning a bit louder, loud enough to send vibrations up the boy’s body but quiet enough to make the voice unable to connect to her.

With a grunt and a knock, the boy came inside Pyrrha’s mouth, which made her stop bobbing her head up and down and instead just stroked the cock through the orgasm. Her mouth was filled with delicious sperm and Nora looked at her in disbelief. She had given Ren a blowjob a few times, but never finished inside her mouth, he would always shoot for her belly or ass. What surprised her even more was how Pyrrha didn’t spit anything but instead swallowed. _Doesn’t that taste gross?_ Her body was not agreeing with her mind fully. The body said it wanted to have that experience, but her mind was telling her that it was too gross.

As many times before, body prevailed over mind in that instance as well. Almost unconsciously, Nora’s top came off, revealing her pink bra and sizeable chest, especially for a girl her height. She apparently still felt too shy for removing her skirt, but her bra came off quickly after the top, letting her breasts free.

She walked over to Pyrrha who looked at her with pride in her eyes. Her words weren’t as proud, though.

“Nora,” she whispered. “Are you sure you want to do this? Again, if you don’t want to, you _really_ don’t have to.”

“I want to at least try.” Pyrrha hugged the ginger and Nora felt her amazing naked body press against her. The feeling made her realize that she didn’t have to be nervous as much as she was as Pyrrha was there to protect her. From what she’d need protection, Nora didn’t know, but it was assuring nonetheless. Not to mention Pyrrha’s quite sizeable chest felt very soft and nice against her skin.

They were shaken from their trance when a boy knocked on the wall. Pyrrha gave one more assuring look to Nora and motioned for her to get into position. The ginger knelt in front of the hole and a cock showed up. Nora slowly and unsurely moved her hands towards it. When her hand made contact with the warm cock, she realized that it felt just like Ren’s, it was just shaped a bit differently. After a few light strokes, she brought her mouth close and gave the head a small lick.

Encouraged by the boy’s gasp, she extended the lick to the whole length before taking the head in her mouth and gently sucking on it. In truth, the cock felt completely the same as Ren’s, soft but hard and warm. That made her lose doubt and realize that she really wanted to do this, if nothing else, to become better at this whole sex thing.

The boy started moaning, which prompted Nora to take it a bit deeper with every bob of her head. She remembered something Ren told her about blowjobs, and that was to keep her hands busy as well. She put one hand around the shaft where her mouth didn’t reach and stroked it while her other hand started caressing the boy’s balls.

Pyrrha was watching her teammate tackle the cock with great interest. It gave her a chance to evaluate her knowledge and provided insight into it so she could teach her how to do it better later. But she was surprised at how adept Nora was on her own. The technique was nothing special, but it certainly wasn’t bad like Pyrrha half feared. On the other hand, she was slightly disappointed. If Nora’s technique was pretty much a beginner’s one, the spartan would be able to be her teacher.

Nora was not really thinking about what she was doing, she was just doing what felt right. If she felt like licking the head would do a good job, she would lick the head. If she thought she should be jerking it a bit more, she would do just that. Judging from the boy’s moans, she was usually right about her feelings, though she couldn’t quite tell if it was from her masterful technique switching or the simple fact that almost any form of touching a cock felt amazing for the receiver.

Pyrrha heard a knock and in that moment realized that Nora likely never got sperm in her mouth before. She jumped towards Nora to maybe take over but was met with Nora’s lifted hand. Pyrrha watched with amazement how Nora just kept jerking the cock as she saw the balls pulsate with release. The ginger didn’t even flinch, not even a little.

Nora was buzzing inside her head. It all seemed wrong and shouldn’t feel as normal or unusual as it did. The taste was not too intrusive for her, even if she did prefer sweet things, it was about the taste she expected it to be and in general not too unpleasant. But she knew that it was not the proper way. Sperm should be used for impregnation, she knew that much. That’s why people used condoms if they didn’t want to knock a girl up. She couldn’t understand how drinking cum was not weird for her, but oddly pleasant.

As she finished the job completely and the cock withdrew, she turned around and met Pyrrha’s eyes. The redhead was smiling and it was a proud smile. Nora smiled back.

“You didn’t have to do it, you know,” Pyrrha whispered.

“I wanted to. I saw you do it and it left me wondering if it’s really as good as you made it look and sound.”

“You could have just as easily let him finish on the floor. Or even in my mouth.”

“Eh,” Nora shrugged. “It wasn’t the most pleasant of tastes, but it wasn’t too bad. I still prefer soda.”

Pyrrha didn’t even try to hide it then. She just started rubbing her pussy for Nora to see. “Watching you suck that cock made me so horny I need something to plug my pussy right now.”

Nora blushed but said nothing. Luckily she didn’t have to wait for a long time before a new cock showed itself. Pyrrha unceremoniously put a condom on it and started pushing herself down on it. As the cock was filling her up, she closed her eyes and threw her head back as she relished the feeling of getting filled. Her mouth opened in an expression of pure pleasure when the boy started thrusting.

Her eyes were closed to intensify the feeling. One of her hands made its way on her breasts and was squeezing it rhythmically, occasionally pinching a nipple.

Nora watched her friend completely lose herself in the pleasure of sex and she could not help herself. Pyrrha’s boobs jiggled hypnotically as she was getting fucked and the jiggle made Nora hot and bothered. She took off her skirt, remaining only in panties as she got closer to Pyrrha’s unoccupied nipple. She took the nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it, not unlike a baby, before putting her hands on Pyrrha’s shoulders.

From the unexpected feeling, the redhead let out a surprised moan and opened her eyes. Upon seeing what Nora was doing, she could not help but smile wider and put her free hand on her head, gently pulling her in.

Eventually, Pyrrha let go of her own boob and extended her hand towards Nora’s crotch. Upon reaching her destination, she felt the wetness through Nora’s panties. Her slender fingers deftly pushed the piece of cloth aside and applied pressure directly on the naked and bothered skin. Nora silently moaned at the feeling of fingers on her sacred ground but never stopped sucking on Pyrrha’s nipple.

The boy fucking Pyrrha, meanwhile, started thrusting faster, likely signalling to her that he was nearing the end. She didn’t care though, and concentrated more on Nora’s pleasure, mostly making sure that her needs were tended to as well. Her fingers masterfully ran across Nora’s every sweet spot and were only getting wetter as the ginger’s pleasure levels rose ever higher.

Pyrrha heard a knock and felt the cock inside convulse as it emptied its load into the condom. That made her release Nora and throw her head back once more. When the cock did its thing, she felt it pull out slowly and before too long she was free once more. The condom got inside the room quickly after that and Pyrrha masterfully emptied the contents into her hungry mouth and swallowed them like candy. Nora looked at what she was doing with obvious amazement.

But Pyrrha was not done. Her ass wanted and needed filling too. So before another boy got to the gloryhole, she applied some lube in her asshole. Nora watched, barely understanding what was happening but eventually realizing.

“Pyrrha, why…”

“I love the way it feels. Though I never do it more than once per session because it is a bit painful, even after a while. Now I need it. So I’ll do it.”

Nora nodded, not understanding how pain could feel good, but didn’t push further. Then a cock entered and Pyrrha was all over it in an instant, licking and stroking it to hardness before starting to probe her ass with it. Thanks to the lube it slid in pretty handily and she quickly eased on it. Nora saw the slight wince of pain on her face from time to time when the boy would thrust too hard. Then she noticed that Pyrrha was pointing at her, then at her crotch, all the while sporting pleading eyes. Reluctantly, Nora knelt in front of the redhead and started rubbing her beautiful clit.

When she looked up at Pyrrha, she saw that her mouth was open and her eyes shut in pure bliss. That urged her to continue doing what she was doing with more vigour and before long, Pyrrha started shaking from the pleasure, keeping the voice down so she wouldn’t be recognized but barely so.

Nora then thought that she could just use her mouth, as gross as it sounded. Her tongue extended towards the bud in the moment the parts touched, Pyrrha let out a gasp that was very close to her saying something that would make her identity obvious. Nora herself was very surprised at the not unpleasant taste, very similar to sperm, in a way. The taste and the excitement of possibly getting caught made her hornier than she expected. Her hands roamed towards her own pussy almost as if they had a mind of their own.

Pyrrha could barely hold her cool between the boy vigorously pounding her ass and Nora licking her pussy in a beginner’s fashion, but hitting all the right spots. The redhead’s orgasm was building up, and pretty quickly compared to usual. She was getting agonisingly close and just as she was at the point, she heard the knock from behind her and felt the pulsating of the cock that released his sperm deep inside her ass. Nora didn’t stop licking, and that made Pyrrha cum. When she did, she squeezed all the muscles in her body tightly, almost as if refusing exit to the cock and the amazing pressure was enough to make the boy shoot another load inside her ass.

Pyrrha never felt more accomplished than when she made a boy cum twice in a row. When she came back to her senses, she was radiating with joy.

Nora, on the other hand, seemed extremely surprised at the turn of events.

“Pyrrha,” she asked once they were alone again, “why would you… You know, in your ass?”

The redhead shrugged. “I don’t particularly like it, but it isn’t bad. But let’s not talk about that. I’m more interested in how you learned to lick pussy like that.”

“Was it really that good?”

“For a beginner, it was fantastic.” Nora loved being praised, that was no exception. She beamed with pride and Pyrrha found her extremely cute.

There was something special about a girl proud of herself while wearing nothing but some plain white panties. The spartan didn’t have time to dwell on it though, as another cock entered and before she could react, Nora was kneeling in front of it and licking the tip. Pyrrha wanted to make her feel good just like she did to her before, so she knelt behind her and embraced her from behind, one of her hands snaking down the ginger’s soaked panties and finding a very willing nub inside.

Nora gasped at the touch and her tongue stopped licking for a moment from the shock. She quickly got back into it, though, and took the head in her mouth, moaning slightly with every Pyrrha’s move.

After a while, when Nora found her rhythm, Pyrrha felt like she wasn’t repaying the favour enough, so she let go of Nora, which resulted in a surprised whine. Pyrrha smiled and lay down so that her head was directly below Nora’s panties, then she pushed them aside and raised her tongue to the inviting pussy, just lightly covered by ginger fuzz. Nora could no longer hold back her moans at that point, though she did keep them surprisingly low. Pyrrha relished in her taste, one that was simultaneously sweet like a virgin’s, but also cheeky like the naughty girl Nora was.

For the ginger, getting pleasured while giving pleasure was something completely new and her head was swimming from all the different impulses. The pressure Pyrrha kept building up inside her made her unable to totally concentrate on the cock, so her technique was probably very lacking, but she didn’t care, as long as nobody complained. And hardly any boy would complain about being sucked off, at least that’s what Ren told her. Nora completely understood the appeal. It required literally no input from the boy, just the girl’s skills.

She made sure to lick the head inside her mouth as she was pushing it inside, but never throating it, she was not ready for that yet. Her hands showed a beginner’s touch, though, as they were on the wall on either side of the hole, not doing anything.

The boy was not complaining though, and soon Nora heard him knock and then she quickly felt the thick, warm liquid spurt inside her mouth. She took the present with an adorable moan. Before the boy finished shooting inside her, though, the pressure Pyrrha was slowly building exploded and Nora came with a loud and long moan, which caused her to pull the cock out of her mouth as she threw her body backwards. Since the cock didn’t stop shooting yet, some of the cum landed on Pyrrha’s forehead, which made the redhead laugh into Nora’s pussy.

“You taste amazing,” Pyrrha told Nora once the ginger came down from her orgasm. Nora blushed and looked away.

When another boy put his cock in, Pyrrha whispered into Nora’s ear. “I want to share this one with you.” Nora gave her a short look and seemingly understood as she knelt on one side of the cock while Pyrrha settled on the other.

Both put one hand around the cock first, intertwining their fingers as they started slowly stroking the erect penis. They both smiled at each other and for Pyrrha it almost felt like they were two old friends playing together, which was not that far from truth.

Soon the stroking became too little for them and they brought their lips closer and started planting small kisses all over the cock as they kept stroking it. After a little while, Pyrrha glued herself to the boy’s balls and Nora took it upon herself to lick the shaft up and down before eventually taking it in her mouth.

The boy was a moaning mess from all the pleasure he was getting. Pyrrha reckoned he might cum soon, so she replaced Nora at the head while the ginger took Pyrrha’s place on the balls. And Pyrrha’s suspicions proved right as she felt precum drip from the cock quite generously.

Nora decided that she didn’t like licking balls and quickly moved up to lick the shaft, complementing Pyrrha’s sucking by going up when she went down and vice versa. That of course brought about their lips touching and before long, Pyrrha couldn’t take it anymore, grabbed Nora by her hair and pulled her up before crashing their lips together, momentarily abandoning the cock. After a slight whine from the hammer wielder, Pyrrha released her and looked in her eyes apologetically.

Nora just laughed and went back to licking the shaft. Pyrrha joined her on the other side of the cock so that their lips touched, Nora understanding that she wanted them to stop. The boy understood what they were doing too as he started thrusting his cock. Their tongues and lips caressed the whole cock as it slid in and out of the makeshift hole and the boy would be content with cumming in that instant. Pyrrha had other plans though.

In an instant, she moved her head so that she took the head of the cock in her mouth again and started lashing the head with her tongue. The surprise at the change of pace was enough for the boy and he started ejaculating into her mouth while groaning loudly. Pyrrha didn’t even flinch as her mouth filled up with sperm, even when the amount became large enough to bring about fear of spilling some of it. But like a true champion, she managed to keep it all in and when the boy was done, she tackled Nora into a cum-swapping kiss that left Nora surprised and oddly satisfied.

The invasion of the unexpected taste didn’t disgust Nora, which she attributed to already being sorta used to the taste of sperm. When Pyrrha let her go, they both looked at each other as if counting down and then swallowed at the same time and almost immediately after started getting dressed.

“Hey, Pyrrha,” Nora told the redhead when they got out of the room, “This was not actually as bad as I expected.”

Pyrrha’s mouth widened into a barely visible smile, but inside she was beaming with joy. “That’s great to hear, Nora. I’m glad you could find it in you to enjoy it, as slutty and sorta degrading as it can feel from time to time.”

“Yeah, it kinda was. But eh, it felt good, that’s what matters, no?”

Pyrrha nodded while musing. “Indeed.”

The duo continued their walk in silence. When they nearly got back to the dorm, Nora started talking again.

“Now, don’t tell Ren or anyone, but I really liked it. Do you think, maybe, next time, we go together too?”

Pyrrha nodded. “I’ll keep my mouth shut if you keep yours.”

“You got yourself a deal. And next time, I’ll even let someone fuck me properly,” the hammer wielder proudly declared and Pyrrha couldn’t do anything but chuckle.


	14. 14 - Dew and Octavia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some NDGO! I'm quite sad to say that this is likely the first NSFW content starring any of the NDGO girls. On the other hand: FIRST!

Dew didn't mind being touched. She considered touching to be a very necessary part of human interaction. After all, shaking hands was how you met people and that was always a good thing. Hugs were also a very nice thing and made her feel good and loved. Holding hands with the person she loved was also a pleasant experience that made her feel warm inside. Hell, even the more… Inappropriate touching was very much fair game for her. Sex did feel great, after all, she couldn’t knock it, it was pretty much common knowledge that it felt good.

However, in that moment, the touching was not what she fully wanted to be doing. Especially since she just came back to the dorm when she was jumped and put in the position she was in. She was barely able to close the door behind her beforehand.

“Octy? Mind explaining yourself?”

The girl in question refused to be disturbed and continued kissing the back of Dew’s neck while her hands were roaming under the blonde’s skirt.

“Octy!”

That woke the girl from her trance. “Hello.” She didn’t stop roaming around Dew’s pelvic area, though.

“Listen, you have to stop. I mean, it’s not that it doesn’t,” she stopped for a moment when she was touched in a sensitive spot, “feel good, but it’s a bit, you know?”

“Makes you feel uncomfortable?”

Dew gasped as Octavia’s hand reached a _very_ soft spot. “N-No,” she breathed out, “I just barely even shut the door behind me when you jumped on me already.”

Octavia leaned into her ear. “Sorry. I just need a good fuck. You promised me the most mindblowing sex ever when we got here.” Her voice turned into a whisper. “And now I’m horny as fuck because I haven’t had any ever since I got here.”

Dew moaned silently. “Mmmmm.” Then Octavia’s hand flicked over that sweet spot again, making the girl gasp. “You never disappoint. Well, you got me in the mood. Let’s go.”

Dew pulled Octavia from her and licked her fingers dry before dragging her out the room and into the Beacon hallways.

“Dew,” Octavia asked, “what exactly did you have in mind when you said ‘the most mindblowing sex’ back home?”

The blonde didn’t answer and just sent her a cheeky grin. She tapped the first guy she saw on the shoulder.

“Hey there. Wanna score with the two of us?”

“Dew!” Octavia couldn’t believe her ears.

“Shh. I asked him something.” She turned back to the boy. “So, do you?”

The boy looked confused as all hell. “Umm, yeah, I guess. Wait, no. Is this a trap? Some hidden camera or something?”

“Nope,” Dew shook her head. “Legit question.”

The boy rubbed the back of his head. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind. You two look pretty.”

“Spare us the fluff. Just answer yes or no.”

“Then yes.”

“Good. But first: is there a place in this academy where you can fuck anonymously without being judged?”

The boy started digging for a place like that in his memory. “I did go to the library gloryhole once and got a pretty nice blowjob.”

Dew’s eyes lit up. “That’s perfect! You said library?” She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the library.

It was a funny scene, a blonde dragging around two people who didn’t seem half as interested as her. Once Dew stormed into the library, she let go of the boy. “Come on, where is it?”

“Chill, it’s right over there.”

“Dew, are you sure…?”

“Octy, don’t worry. I’ve heard it’s amazing. And don’t act like you never sucked a cock before. Hell, we did it together a few times already.”

“It’s true, I just…”

“Look, I love you, but I seriously want more cocks in my life. And I promise you never came as hard as you will today. Okay?” She then turned her attention to the boy. “Since you’ve showed us this place, and we did promise you’d score, wanna come in?”

The boy looked around nervously. “I’m… Not really into other guys…”

“Oh, we’d be the ones doing the sucking. You’d just be in there, fucking us or getting sucked by us when you wanted.”

“Sounds sweet. Okay then.”

With a grin, Dew pulled the two in the room and locked the door behind her. She wasted no time in starting to undress the boy. Octavia, in contrast slowly and unsurely undressed herself before helping Dew undress.

Before she managed to take off all Dew’s clothes, the girl she was undressing already started sucking the cock of the boy. Octavia pouted. Despite acting all shy, which was mostly because of her being unprepared for it, she wanted a cock and a fuck too.

She unceremoniously pushed Dew off the cock and took it in her own mouth, slowly and gently scraping the skin with her upper teeth while her tongue licked the bottom. The boy was moaning almost immediately after she took him in.

Dew, instead of being angry and trying to regain the position, went behind Octavia, reached around to grab her boobs and started nipping at her neck. Octavia responded with a low, vibrating moan.

The boy got courageous and grabbed Octavia’s head, trying to plunge as deep as he could. The brunette pushed away.

“I don’t do that. Maybe she will, but not me.” After that, she wanted to get back to work, but Dew had other plans.

“Wait. I can’t wait anymore. I need it inside my pussy. Come on, boy, dress up.” The boy understood immediately and went to get a condom.

In the time he spent looking for one, Octavia started sucking on Dew’s breasts, to which the blonde responded by caressing the hair of her partner. Octavia pressed the blonde into the wall and met with no resistance from her.

The boy returned and Dew positioned herself so that her hands were on Octavia’s shoulders and bucked her hips so that the boy had easier approach. Octavia took Dew’s previous spot, pressed into the wall. Dew soon felt the amazing feeling of getting filled, shut her eyes and opened her mouth in an almost orgasmic face. Octavia, upon seeing that face, promptly got extremely wet and could barely keep her hands off her pussy.

Every thrust sent Dew higher up towards the heavens. The feeling got more and more intense and she could not keep quiet any longer. She wasn’t a loud one but most certainly not a silent one. Her moans filled the room as the boy kept pounding.

From time to time she would open her eyes and her gaze met Octavia’s. Her face would then widen in a smile so lustful it would bring a person who saw it for the first time tantalizingly close to orgasm.

She then felt something poking her thighs. She turned around, taking care that Dew was still able to hold on to her, and looked down to see a penis ready to be served. In her position she was only able to reach down with her hand and slowly tug on it. She used both hands, one to tug, the other to play with the head.

Dew then decided she had enough of her current position and made the boy sit on the chair that was in the room. She then slowly pushed down on his penis, filling up one more time. When the base touched her labia, she started slowly pushing herself up and down. The boy moaned with every move she made.

Octavia, now free of holding Dew up, knelt and tried to fit the cock in her mouth. The first thing she noticed upon closer inspection was that it was huge and would most certainly not fit inside her mouth, especially with her no deepthroat rule. Not only was the cock long, it was also thick. She had to open her mouth as much as she could and she was still barely able to put it in. If she were completely honest, she didn’t like cocks that big inside her mouth.

After about a minute of attempting to suck the monster cock, she rose and handed him a condom from the bag in the corner of the room. She was pretty sure that it would fit better in her pussy. The cock disappeared and Octavia pressed her butt against the wall, waiting for the insertion.

When the head managed to push through, she yelped in slight pain from being stretched to the brim. She decided not to be a pussy about it and didn’t move, waiting for the cock to slide in. The further in it went, the more stretched Octavia was and the pain got just a touch stronger. The boy then started thrusting in and out, making her clench her teeth while she waited for the pain to be replaced by pleasure.

Dew, on the other hand, was still jumping up and down the boy on the chair as if it was nothing. The boy could barely hold on as it was, but Dew decided that she wanted to try a new trick. Every time she pushed down, she clenched her pussy as much as she could and release the pressure as she lifted herself. After trying that, the boy couldn’t even try to hold back and instead held the girl down by her shoulders as he came inside her, fully embraced by the warm pussy.

Once the boy let go of her shoulders, Dew lifted herself off. “You’re quite good, boy. I don’t regret finding you for this.” Catching his breath, he rose as well, took off the condom and gave it to Dew, who threw it away.

“You’re not gonna drink it?”

“From a condom? Ew, no. If you wanted me to swallow, you should have told me and cum directly into my mouth. But I’m not drinking dead sperm.”

“Fair enough,” the boy shrugged. “I’ll make sure to remember that later.”

Octavia watched the whole exchange with joy while the boy with the huge cock kept fucking her. She was happier than she thought she’d be, because the boy kept it slow. Whether it was from knowing how huge he was or just because he liked it slow, she didn’t know, but she was thankful whatever the reason.

Another thing that made her happier than she’d ever think was that the boy was apparently a quick cummer. In her opinion, even a bit too quick, but she accepted it and slid off the cock as soon as he knocked, stripped the condom off and started jerking him off, quickly getting rewarded with  a few shots on her face, a few drops finding their way inside her open mouth.

 _If nothing else, his cum is nice and thick._ Octavia was never a fan of drinking cum, but she loved how it felt on her face. How she could feel the warm liquid slowly trickling down for a while before starting to harden, at which point she would wipe it off.

Revelling in the amazing feeling of cum on her face, she turned around and saw Dew overseeing the boy who didn’t seem to make much movement.

“C-Can I go now?” he timidly asked.

“You sure you wanna go? We won’t hold you back if you want to, but you’ve only fucked me.” She moved closer and whispered in his ear, just loud enough for Octavia to hear. “Octavia is even tighter, you know?”

“Dew! I’m not sure that’s true!”

“Honey, I can barely fit two fingers inside your pussy when I fit three in mine and still have _just_ a bit of room left.” Dew had a mischievous smile painted all over her face.

Octavia blushed and looked away. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” the blonde said before grabbing the boy by his once again hardening cock before pulling him towards Octavia. “What do you think,” she whispered into the boy’s ear seductively, “wouldn’t you _love_ to fuck a pussy that tight? To jam that delicious cock of yours inside her while she moans in absolute pleasure? To cum all over her pretty face before making me lick it all up and drink it like a whore?”

The boy nodded. “You’re quite… Persuasive, I must say. I guess I can stay for a while longer.”

“And you, Octy,” Dew grabbed her girlfriend by one of her buttcheeks, “wouldn’t you like to feel this cock inside your pussy, twitching from your tightness, sending waves upon waves of pleasure up your spine, making you moan like a cheap slut? To clamp your pussy even tighter down on it as you cum from the pleasure the cock and me would conjure down there? To have him squirt his seed in your face?” Dew’s hand shifted from Octavia’s butt to her vagina. “Look at you. You’re _dying_ for that cock inside you. You’re wetter than you’ve been when we first fucked.” Octavia, nearly cumming just from the dirty talk of her girlfriend, shut her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent moan before giving in.

“Fine. He can fuck me.”

In that moment, a knock alerted the trio to a new cock that needed servicing. Dew turned to Octavia. “You can even take that one in your mouth while the two of us take care of your sweet, tight pussy.” When she finished, she gently bit down on the brunette’s neck, making her gasp before falling to her knees and assuming doggy style position and taking the anonymous cock in her mouth, to her relief a pretty normal sized prick compared to the monster she had before.

She took in the head and started licking, but very soon she felt a tongue and a finger probing her pussy. She moaned into the cock and shut her eyes, erasing everything but the cock in her mouth and the tongue on her pussy.

Dew licked her girlfriend’s juice while prepping the boy up with the free arm. The boy already had a condom in his hand, ready to put it on when Dew would allow it. After deciding Octavia was ready for the cock, she knelt next to Octavia, making sure to not be in the way of the boy as he slowly inserted his cock inside the brunette’s pussy.

The deeper he went, the louder Octavia’s moan became. He answered in kind, though. _The blonde wasn’t lying when she said it’s super tight._ He couldn’t hold down his excitement.

“Holy shit, that has to be _the_ tightest pussy I’ve ever fucked!” he exclaimed.

“Just like I told you,” Dew answered before extending her hand to Octavia’s clit. Her other hand was already rubbing her own.

Octavia felt her senses leave her as she was entered by the cock. She nearly choked on the cock in her mouth, taking it deeper than she usually took any cock, which made her realize what she was doing. She quickly pulled off before starting to moan, ever louder with every millimetre of the cock inside her. Once it was fully inside, she took the other cock back in her mouth, moaning into it loudly.

The boy either didn’t have a long fuse or he brought himself close before sticking it inside. Octavia heard a knock and before she could react, she felt Dew’s hand on the back of her head, making her unable to pull away. Her mouth started filling with sperm as the boy groaned with every pulse. When he finished and pulled out, Dew grabbed Octavia’s face and pressed their lips together, making sure the liquid changed the mouth before pulling away.

She collected the cum on her tongue and opened wide to show it to the boy before gulping it down like a shot of the best whiskey. That seemed to light a new fire in the boy as he started thrusting into Octavia with great speed. The blonde figured he was getting very close. Silently, she hoped he’d pull out and take the condom away so he could finish inside her mouth.

Her hopes were not in vain. Remembering what she told him earlier, the boy threw the condom away like garbage and in the next moment he pushed his cock next to Dew’s face. She promptly opened her mouth and started jerking in anticipation of his release. Very soon after, she was rewarded. The first shot came dangerously close to missing, so she closed her mouth around the head before any of it really did.

Her mouth filled up with sticky sperm and just like before, she proudly showed him the liquid on her tongue before swallowing it happily. The boy then slid back onto the chair, spent but satisfied.

The girls spent the time before the next cock came in each other’s embrace, groping and caressing each other between sweet kissing. The boy watched and couldn’t help but find them amazingly beautiful, so much so that before he knew it, he was hard again and slowly stroking himself while watching the duo. Dew made sure to bring her girlfriend to a deserved orgasm and she did it quickly, but lovingly.

Octavia silently moaned as she got closer and closer and when she was just at the edge, Dew stuck two fingers inside her pussy. Octavia came and clamped down on those two fingers hard. Her head flew back in absolute bliss and she just lay there, immobile, in Dew’s loving embrace. The blonde pulled her fingers out and licked them clean before peppering Octavia’s scalp with gentle kisses.

The girls broke their embrace as a knock signalled a new cock to be serviced. They went on either side of the cock and when it entered, they started running their lips on the sides. The boy quickly started moaning from the great feeling of two pairs of lips on his, in Dew’s perception at least, exceptionally beautiful cock. Octavia thought it was a pretty standard one, but Dew preferred veiny ones a lot. She claimed she felt them better inside of her.

She couldn’t help herself and soon enough pushed Octavia away, taking the cock for herself. She ran the tongue around the head a few times before diving in, swallowing half of the shaft before it got too deep for her not very used to deepthroating mouth.

When she took him in, the boy let out a long sigh. Dew only smiled and started actually sucking it, forming a small seal around it before popping it out of her mouth. She repeated that a few times.

“Holy shit, your mouth feels so nice,” the boy couldn’t hold his praise back, “like you’re a pro or something.”

Dew hummed into the cock and the vibrations made the boy start mumbling incomprehensibly. Her pussy was sufficiently wet, so she took the cock out of her mouth, went to take a condom and shoved it through the hole.

“Oh, come on, sweetie, I’ll pull out, I promise.”

“I’m not on the pill and I’m not risking a baby. Dress it up or leave.” Dew was not having any of that bullshit.

“You’re a tough negotiator. Fine,” the boy said before taking the condom. Dew pressed her ass into the wall, allowing for swift entry into her pussy. She felt a finger start rubbing.

“So soft. So wet.” Then she felt another, wetter and softer thing. She deduced it was a tongue and had to admit it was very nice of the boy to try and give her pleasure too. She believed that sex was all about giving and receiving, but she didn’t exactly expect that to happen in a gloryhole. She was not gonna knock it, though.

When the boy decided he licked enough of her juices, he withdrew and a few seconds later she finally felt a condom-clad cock start to prod her entrance.

Meanwhile, Octavia was working on the other boy again. She saw him stroke himself when the two girls caressed each other and decided she couldn’t hold it against the boy. _After all,_ she thought to herself, _lesbians are a pretty common fantasy for boys._ So, rather than be angry at him, she walked over to him and helped him stroke it. She was just about to go down on him once more when they both heard a very loud moan from Dew as her “customer” entered her pussy.

It took her a few thrusts to sorta snap out of it and manage to open her eyes again, but when she did, Dew saw Octavia sucking on her boobs as the boy watched, hard and stroking himself again. She motioned for him to come closer and he happily did so. Then she leaned forward so that she was in the position to get spitroasted.

“Fuck my face,” she ordered the boy. He reluctantly shoved his cock into her open mouth and tried to take it easy, but Dew decided she wanted to be handled roughly in that moment and she wouldn't have it gently no matter what. She put her hands around the boy’s waist and pulled him forcefully, making his cock hit the back of her throat, which made her choke and start coughing. The boy pulled out.

“I said ‘fuck my face’, not ‘put it in and keep it there’!”

“S-Sorry, I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Nevermind me right now. Just do as I said.”

The boy shrugged and put his cock back in her mouth before starting to thrust. Still not too roughly, but deeper than before and Dew seemed to be satisfied.

Octavia listened to Dew’s gurgling and coughing noises as she continued licking her nipples. She then remembered that Dew didn’t yet orgasm and extended her arm so that she reached her clit. She was rewarded for it in the form of moans escaping Dew’s mouth together with gagging noises.

Dew was inching ever closer to the peak. She felt her head starting to swim from the overwhelming pleasure and soon enough, she started shuddering violently as her orgasm hit her. The boy in her mouth pulled out in fear while the other started moaning even louder as her pussy tightened the grip on his cock even further.

The first thing Dew did when she came down from her high was stuff her mouth with a cock again. The boy took a hint and resumed thrusting.

It didn’t take long after that when Dew felt the cock in her pussy twitch and throb as the boy shot his load inside her still quite tightly squeezed pussy. The boy finished and pulled out. Dew was sure that the condom flew back into the room, but she disregarded it like any other cum-filled condom. She knelt on the floor and completely put herself in the boy’s care as he continued fucking her face.

Her face was streaked with tears as the assault didn’t falter. Octavia did her best in wiping them away with a tissue, but they just kept on coming.

The boy was at his edge and with a final thrust, he buried his cock to the hilt in Dew’s throat and started ejaculating straight down it. She could only hope that the release wouldn’t last too long as her air supply was wearing thin. Much to her relief, the boy quickly pulled out, maybe realizing that she was not getting any air and for the first time that day, Dew loved the boy and the fact that he was afraid of hurting her.

The last of the boy’s sperm shot on Dew’s cheek and the blonde fell down on her back, utterly satisfied and exhausted. When she came to her senses about a minute later, she felt someone tried to dress her up while she was lying. She looked down and saw an already dressed Octavia doing her best to make her look presentable.

She gathered all her strength to rise up and make it easier for the brunette to help. When she was properly dressed, Dew hugged Octavia and pressed her into her bosom as hard as she could, which in that moment admittedly wasn’t much.

“Octy,” she breathed out, “how are you so perfect?”

“What do you mean?” was her puzzled response.

“All the little things you do. Thank you for those.”

“I should be thanking you. You brought me here.”

The boy watched the two girls kiss deeply but gently before silently leaving the room. The girls followed shortly after, hand in hand and a loving mutual gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next chapter should have a few more familiar faces.


	15. 15 - The Suck Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, the next chapter is here. And I broke not just 20 thousand, but 22 thousand views. Amazing. Thank you! I hope this chapter satisfies you, perverts!

Beacon's sex “underworld” was bustling with the news and excitement of an impending suck off at the gloryhole. The rumours even included names, and they ranged from Glynda to Ruby and many other names too. The day of the deed was approaching and people could tell that it wasn’t just the guys that were extremely excited at the prospect of being “used” as a measurement of one’s blowjob skills. The prospective competitors were also excited as could be.

The day finally arrived and Glynda went down to the library to calm herself down and thus insure she would be able to perform to her sometimes ridiculously high blowjob standards. She found herself a nice spot near the entrance and started with the breathing exercises. She couldn’t help but notice how many people started gathering in front of the entrance soon after she started. _They must be just as excited as Miss Fall was to challenge me. I wonder who else will show up to suck._

Just in time with her breathing exercises coming to an end, she noticed Cinder coming towards the entrance, her green-haired sidekick in tow as usual.

“Glad you could make it, Miss Goodwitch,” Cinder greeted with her trademark smile. Glynda couldn’t help but see it as an intriguing and mysterious smile that made her want to find out what it meant.

“I couldn’t back off from a challenge this audacious,” Glynda calmly replied with a smirk of her own.

The other competitors started arriving soon after and Glynda found out they mostly weren’t from Beacon. There was Ruby Rose, Reese Chloris, Neo and Dew Gayl. Meaning Glynda was one of the two Beacon representatives and the prospect of “Beacon Blowjob Queen” going to someone not from there only served to ignite her flame more. She was completely determined that she would not let the title leave the academy. Winter Schnee was there too, but there was no way seven people could compete given there were only six holes in the large gloryhole. Glynda decided not to worry about that.

Emerald opened the secret door and let the girls in. Before letting the boys in, she had a talk with Winter while the competitors entered the gloryhole and chose their holes. Cinder insisted that Glynda shared a wall with her.

“To insure she won’t be cheating,” she said. Glynda glared at her, appalled at the audacity Cinder had in her to accuse her of wanting to cheat her way up, but said nothing, knowing that saying anything would just make her “concern” more real. The girls made themselves comfortable, pillows under their knees, some, namely Ruby and Dew, undressed until they only wore panties, Reese stripped naked while Neo kept everything but the top of her dress. Cinder took off her whole dress and Glynda found herself staring at her admittedly pretty voluptuous chest. Not to be outdone, she let her own breasts breathe too and only smiled when Cinder sent her a jealous glare.

Before it could escalate, Winter and Emerald stepped in, carrying a whiteboard. They set it up in the centre of the room and Winter started talking.

“Thank you all for coming, and a special thanks to the participants who made this competition possible. I will be your judge for today. There are some ground rules that must be obeyed no matter what. Everyone sticking their dicks in, make sure you’re hard, but don’t drive yourself to the brink of orgasm. This is a skills competition and we want to insure as level a playing field as we can. When you’re done, move out of the way as quickly as possible so as to not impede the progress. As for the girls in here, I see you’ve already made yourself comfortable. Anything goes, your job is to make as many boys orgasm as possible. Ejaculations don’t need to be swallowed and you won’t get any extra points for it. If you prefer the sperm on your face, your body or the floor, it doesn’t matter. What matters is the number of ejaculations. Trying to throw another girl off her game is not allowed and will be punished with a negative point. Orgasms should be signalled by a raised hand so that the other competitors won’t be taken off their game. Now, as much as we would like that all boys that came here are satisfied, we can’t ensure that, so any of you who won’t orgasm is encouraged to tell me and my assistant here. I think that’s all. Oh right, time. The competition will go on for an hour. The time will start ticking once all six holes have hard cocks in them. Good luck, girls.”

Ruby was looking Winter’s way with awe and her panties already started getting wet from the authority oozing from her voice. A cock was next to her head when she turned around and she almost forgot she wasn’t supposed to start yet.

Meanwhile, Winter wrote the six participants’ names on the whiteboard. Soon after she was done, Emerald informed her that there were hard cocks in every hole. Winter then took out her stopwatch and started it. “Begin sucking, girls!”

All the girls dove right in, immediately filling the room with muffled moaning sounds and slurping noises. Ruby quickly found out it was very different from when she was in the gloryhole on her own time. She had to fully concentrate on the cock before her and nothing else if she was to stand a chance. She had faith in her abilities, though, and pushed the cock in her mouth to the hilt before taking it out and licking the head while stroking it.

Reese only took the head in her mouth and lashed it with her tongue. Her hands gripped the shaft one above the other and she kept making small movements up and down as the length allowed it. She was very happy when she felt precum on her tongue almost instantly. When the salty liquid touched her tongue, she moaned into the cock and the boy answered in kind.

Dew seemed to forego mouth, focusing only on jerking the shaft of the boy before her. However, her slutty nature couldn’t help itself and from time to time she had to at least lick the head a bit and when she did so, she made sure her tongue was extra wet, if only to give her a bit more lubricant for the jerking that followed.

Neo kept one of her hands on the balls, gently massaging them, the other on the shaft , running it up and down, and her mouth sliding up and down the top half of the shaft. Her tongue was making circles around the cock while she was doing that. She was apparently doing well, if the moans of the boy on the other side were anything to go by.

Cinder was running her nails along the shaft as she kept the head in her mouth, sucking it in and popping it out. Her tongue made itself busy too, licking the hole in the head and the frenulum. While she was doing that, she was looking Glynda’s way with a very mischievous look in her eyes.

The professor was deeply concentrated on the job at hand, using every trick in the book to get a response from the boy. Once she found the technique, she kept to it, trying to make sure she was using the most effective method. It all felt very nice to her, the feel of the stiff cock in her mouth, the warm feeling of her hands gripping the shaft, the soft sensation of her breasts slightly jiggling from her body leaning into it, the hand on her ass… _Wait what?_

The unexpected sensation of being groped took her out of her trance. She looked around herself, but nobody was touching her. Even if Cinder did have a smug smile on her face as she kept sucking her cock. She then decided to keep a closer look at the only other adult in the room save for Winter.

Reese was the first to finish a cock, and she made it known with a giddy laugh and a hand lifted way up as her face was getting pasted with thick sperm. Winter drew a small line under her name, smiling and slowly getting wetter. She made a small move to get her hand close to her wet spot, but held it back. She didn’t want her image as the judge to be tainted, even if it was for a debauchery like that. She was a Schnee, damnit! She had to remain professional and do her job the way it was supposed to be done.

For all her expertise in making boys cum quickly, Ruby was struggling with her first one and she couldn’t guess why. She tried practically everything to incite a reaction, she even gently bit on the shaft, to no avail. She decided to use her last ditch effort and plunged down, licking the boy’s balls as she vigorously stroked the cock. That finally made the boy react with a loud moan. She tried sucking on the balls harder and stroking faster, determined not to be bested in a speed competition. That was all the boy needed as he knocked on the wall and released his seed with a loud moan into Ruby’s by then already wide open mouth in front of the cock. She didn’t lose a single drop of the cum and happily raised her hand.

Glynda was reaching her first boy’s climax too, at least that was what the salty liquid gently oozing from the cock was telling her. She tried to concentrate while still keeping an eye on Cinder who acted suspiciously, what with her smug grin and all that. Since Glynda watched, though, she made no move to try and take her off her game in any way, shape or form. If anything, she seemed completely devoted to the task at her mouth. Glynda watched in surprise as Cinder raised her hand before she took the cock out of her mouth, letting it spray sperm all over her face. Glynda then completely concentrated on the cock inside her, making the boy cum almost immediately after and finally she was able to raise her hand to signal her first cumshot. The boy was cumming inside her mouth when a tight squeeze of one of her boobs made her jump and the last shot hit her glasses, almost completely covering the left lens. With an angry look she discarded the glasses and glared at Cinder, who was still sporting the same smug grin while already sucking on a new cock.

Dew and Neo finished their first one almost in unison. The only difference was how they handled the ejaculation. Neo, in line with her fetish, let most of the cum land in her hair, only letting a few drops on her forehead and nose while Dew made sure to shoot it all on her chest, from where it sadly fell to the ground due to being very watery.

Glynda decided on payback. She was almost certain that she was being teased by Cinder, so she eyed her panty-clad ass and noticed a small strand of liquid running from her crotch. She stroked the cock with one hand, watched around to make sure neither of the judges saw her, and extended her hand sufficiently to prod Cinder’s pussy. To her surprise, she realized that the woman was wearing crotchless panties and that her fingers were completely soaked in Cinder’s juices. Surprised, she retracted the hand and automatically licked her fingers clean before pressing her mouth on the cock once more. She couldn’t help but notice Cinder smiling her way, though, which only angered her more. She didn’t know how exactly, but she was gonna make her pay before the day was through.

Reese continued with her fast tempo, quickly finishing two more guys, making her face almost completely drenched with cum, which only served to widen her victorious smile as Winter drew the third line under her name. Reese was tempted to snatch a look to see if she was ahead of others, but decided against it, realizing it would only impede her concentration. She was pretty sure she was winning, though.

Ruby felt she was making good time with the second cock, making it cum pretty quickly, but unbeknownst to her, by the time she was done with her second, all the girls were that far too. Her delusion didn’t break her concentration, though, if anything, she was even more determined to be faster so that the final gap would be even bigger than it already was in her mind.

Glynda was on her third cock when she once again felt a hand, that time reaching under her skirt. She acted quickly and caught the offending hand in her own before looking down and seeing it was in fact coming from Cinder.

“Judge!” she yelled and Winter came there immediately. She was quick to realize what was going on and nodded, going back to the whiteboard and deleting a line under Cinder’s name.

Cinder only grinned wider as she watched Glynda get angry because of some gentle touching. She wasn’t intending to stop doing what she was doing, if anything, she was going to do it more from then on. _Perhaps even get more daring. Her boobs sure look inviting._

She started slowly, though. First, she decided to concentrate on Glynda’s sides, almost giggling out loud when the blonde teacher jumped from the tickle. She couldn’t help but laugh into the cock when she saw Glynda’s furious face. _All according to plan_.

Glynda was beside herself with rage and it made her suck on the cocks even harder. She kept ploughing through them one at a time, deciding to try her best to ignore Cinder’s teasing, even when her fingers started fondling her boobs.

Neo was the first girl to reach five cumshots, all five mostly in her hair. She was already pretty happy with herself and when the sixth cock entered her hole, she immediately took it in her mouth and started bobbing up and down while her hands started spreading the cum in her hair all over. The feel of the liquid being absorbed in her scalp made her so wet that after she was done spreading the cum, her hands immediately shot down to her crotch, rubbing herself through tight pants and panties. In that moment she started regretting not undressing fully. She lifted herself up, making sure she didn’t release the cock out of her mouth, and started taking her pants off. Luckily for her, she was small enough that she wasn’t leaning down too sharply and thus undressed quite comfortably.

She kept her panties on, knelt back down and shoved a hand down them, fervently rubbing the small bud of pleasure that made her shiver and would make her moan if she wasn’t mute. She was still sending shivers up the boy’s spine and that proved enough for him to reach the edge faster than expected. Neo was unable to direct the cum into her hair, so she let it flow inside her mouth, quickly raising her hand for the sixth line under her name. She rolled the liquid in her mouth until a new cock popped into the room before swallowing it all.

Dew was struggling. She was only on her third cock and it was frustrating her. Somehow her sucking skills were not of the highest quality. _Well, that or I’m getting everyone who came 15 minutes before coming in here._ She was trying everything and it just wasn’t meant to be, it would seem. _Come on, after this one is done, the next few will be quicker. They have to be._ She stroked the cock in her mouth with renewed vigour, determined to make him cum in the following minute.

Reese was liking her pace. She was on her fifth cock and she felt like she was pretty quick. The four loads on her face have started running down, making her work on the cock faster to insure her face would not be without coating for long. The feeling of the cum running down her face made her extremely horny and she almost started pleasuring herself right there, but she realized it would likely slow her down and ultimately decided against it.

Ruby was finally hitting her stride. The slow start only served to motivate her further, which in turn made her start running through the cocks as if they were sugarpuffs. She finally got her rhythm going and her confidence went through the roof when she felt cum on her tongue for the sixth time. Her hand shot up proudly and after that, the time passed way too quickly for Ruby.

Glynda, to her chagrin, almost completely lost her focus on the cocks. Her concentration was mainly directed at Cinder, making sure she didn’t try any funny business again. She still stroked and licked the cocks, but with not nearly as much gusto as before. That wasn’t to say she was doing badly. She was on her sixth cock. Glynda was still very much a formidable blowjob giver, even if her mind wasn’t fully concentrated on it. However, as soon as she let her focus fall for even a second, she’d feel Cinder’s hand somewhere on her body and then jump in surprise. Every time she would look at Cinder, she’d just be sucking a cock and seemingly not even momentarily thinking about anything else. _At least,_ Glynda thought, _she would not look suspicious if she wasn’t always smirking like that._ Try as she might, though, she was not able to catch her in the act like earlier and that meant calling the judges would not be fruitful in the slightest. So she settled for revenge.

Cinder happily sucked the cock, barely paying any more attention to Glynda than needed. From time to time she’d tickle or grope the voluptuous teacher, but that was it.  She did notice that the teacher was getting annoyed from all the touches that were throwing her off.

She was still greatly surprised when she felt a hand on her ass. She made a motion of catching that stray hand, but before she was able to reach it, there was nothing there.

She looked over to Glynda, noticing how the teacher’s wary look was replaced with a smug smile of her own. Cinder, rather than getting angry, widened her grin even more. _Finally, it’s happening._

The rest of the competition went by smoothly, save for the two older ladies constantly teasing each other. Winter and Emerald tried to take their points away every time they noticed any funny business going on, but the two didn’t seem to mind and so they dropped it, leaving it to the women to settle it however they pleased.

For Glynda, that meant aggravating Cinder in any way possible. It meant the same vice versa. Anything went, from groping to tickling to slapping and so on. On more than one occasion, either Glynda or Cinder felt a finger up their asses. If nothing else, it made them find something to do while they were sucking cocks. And they seemed to be getting better at it too, sperm shooting much quicker once both decided to just go along with the teasing.

Dew pretty much gave up when she was only on her fifth cock and there were maybe twenty minutes remaining, but she didn’t stop. Her perseverance paid off as the boy came almost immediately after she put him in her mouth. She let out a happy and surprised squeal as she felt the cum shoot into her throat. The almost childlike wonder she felt at the boy cumming that quickly was exactly what she needed to spark her will once again. When the next cock came in, she breathed a sigh of relief. _That’s it. Now it’s gonna be easier._

Neo kept her pace, but her ejaculation count started declining. Considering how quickly she had four loads in her hair, the next ones each took longer and longer, almost making her feel like a bit of a failure. She didn’t let the feeling shoot her down though, and simply picked up her jerking and sucking pace.

Reese didn’t care about winning anymore. All she cared about was getting all the possible cumshots on her face as possible. She was getting so hot and wet that she was barely able to hold herself back and impaling her pussy on the cocks. She had to please herself, though, and she didn’t like rubbing her own vagina much. It just didn’t give her enough excitement. The cum on her face was starting to harden and to prevent that, she just smeared it all over her face with her hand until her skin absorbed it.

Ruby was powering through cocks as if it were nothing, swallowing the loads like cookies, licking the cocks like lollipops, sucking out every last drop they had before letting them go. She hadn’t felt that slutty ever since she was in the gloryhole with Weiss, and she was thriving on the feeling it gave her. She stopped counting the shots, but she did remember to raise her hand every time there was one. Her mind was purely set on winning and the cumshots were just a rewarding means to that victory.

“Time is up, girls and boys!” Winter’s voice echoed through the room, making the girls take the cocks out of their mouths, much to the dismay of the cock owners. “Stop whining. Didn’t I tell you to wait for me and co-judge outside this room? Just form an orderly line away from the exit so you don’t block the way.” The cocks disappeared and zippers were heard.

The girls intently turned around, waiting for the results to come in. “Well, we do have a winner. Last place goes to Cinder and Glynda, who, after taking the negative points both ended on three cocks. Fourth place, Dew with seven.” The blonde seemed satisfied with the result, given how much trouble she had until number five. “Third: Reese, nine.” Reese pumped a fist in the air and Neo and Ruby looked at each other, both grinning widely, sure of their victory.

“Now let me just say that the winners were separated by only one cock. Second place got eleven and the first one got twelve. My congratulations to everyone who participated, but especially to the winner.” Winter took a deep breath before continuing. “Congratulations, Ruby. You’re the new Beacon’s Blowjob master.”

The reaper jumped high into the air, with a victorious fist in the air. Neo glared at her for a while, but the joy of the young girl was too much even for her and she started smiling too.

Nobody noticed how Cinder and Glynda kept on teasing each other even through the announcement. They didn’t even hear the results because of their preoccupation with each other, nor did they hear the contestants and the judges leaving. The other people in the room felt content with leaving the two women to each other and so didn’t try to separate them.

The teasing of the two women went on for a while before they realized they were alone. Even then they probably wouldn’t have realized if not for a loud cheer from outside the room.

“This is all your fault!” Glynda snarled.

“Right,” Cinder’s soft voice echoed through the room, “my fault and not yours for trying to match my teasing.”

“You are incredible, Miss Fall.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Glynda. After all this you still insist on calling me that? It’s Cinder.”

“I hate you, Miss Fall.”

Cinder smirked. “Is that why you’re so wet?” Her hand shot between Glynda’s legs and quickly brought up a wet finger. “I think this doesn’t say hate, don’t you think?”

“You’ll see what that means once we get to my office. Get up, Miss Fall.” On that, Glynda rose and immediately felt a sharp slap on her ass. She turned around, glaring daggers.

“Oh, come on, honey. How could I resist smacking that amazing ass of yours? Do you work out a lot to keep it like that?”

“Just. Dress,” Glynda said through clenched teeth before turning around again and quickly dressing. Cinder smirked. _All according to plan._

Outside the gloryhole, ten boys waited for Emerald and Winter. Upon seeing them, the girls looked at each other and mused. Winter was in charge of talking.

“Well, well, well. What a nice number of unsatisfied boys. Don’t look so sad, boys. In a way, you are the actual winners of this little ‘tournament’.”

“What do you mean, miss?” A boy with green hair and yellow eyes gathered enough courage to ask.

“Well, mostly that I’ve already rented a penthouse suite in the most expensive hotel in Vale for tonight. And let me just say that the suite spans the entire top floor. And that all ten of you are invited. And that you get to have the two of us.”

“So what you’re saying is…” Winter cut the boy off.

“You get to fuck us both. And you’re not limited to our mouths.”

“Does that include…” Winter cut him off again.

“Any. Way. You. Want. Us.”

A loud cheer was heard, making Winter and Emerald look at each other again, grinning even wider. Winter already felt her pussy overflowing in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest, I'm not too happy with how it turned out, but eh. Two new spinoff scenes though, so that's good.
> 
> And right now I'd like to say a couple things: Nothing would please me more than having someone draw a scene from this fic. In fact, if anyone wants to, you are absolutely free to do so. Just in case anything was holding you back. It doesn't need to. If you know an artist that wants to draw stuff from this, contact them, tell them they can. I have absolutely no qualms about it, I even encourage it, to be fair.
> 
> Second thing I'd like to say: keep your eyes peeled in the next couple of days. There will be something different coming.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first installment of Glory of (the sluts of) Beacon. I can't promise regular updates, but stick around if it's your thing. Next chapter will be, as you may have guessed it, Blake and Yang. Now, I'll just say it here once more. Blake is a futa in this. If that's a problem, you might want to skip the next chapter.


End file.
